<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weekend With The Warners by congressmanmabel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849962">Weekend With The Warners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/congressmanmabel/pseuds/congressmanmabel'>congressmanmabel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, Angst, Brief Scene of Animal Testing, Brief Scene of PTSD, Brinky, Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Non-Binary Wakko Warner, Parental Pinky and The Brain, Rescue Missions, Romance, Spoilers - Animaniacs 2020, Two Gay Mice Adopt Three Sassy Kids, Vacation, protective yakko warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/congressmanmabel/pseuds/congressmanmabel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the CEO assigns Pinky and The Brain with the important task of watching over the Warners for the weekend, Brain is prepared for any antics that the children have in store. What he didn’t take into account was forming a familial bond with the kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brain &amp; Pinky (Animaniacs), Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner, Pinky &amp; Brain &amp; Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special shout-out to @themurphyzone for beta reading this chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>On a dark and stormy evening, a mysterious figure entered a castle that overlooked a provincial village. Deep inside the gothic estate’s stone walls, the figure snarled as he trudged up the winding stairs, leading to the top floor. He let out a vicious cry as he opened the large wooden doors to the laboratory. </em>
</p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Dr. Brainenstein, the lord of the castle, stood behind his chemistry set, the glass beakers obscuring his face. Upon hearing the door open, he dropped his studies and gazed upon the visitor with an eager smile. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Ah, Pigor, you’ve returned!” Dr. Brainenstein greeted his assistant with a confident grin. The scientist emerged from his chemistry set to reveal himself. He wore a fancy black coat, a satin purple shirt underneath a white collared shirt, and black pants. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The monstrous shadow revealed to be a lanky and chipper mouse wearing a brown hood and a muted yellow tunic. “‘Ello, Dr. Brainenstein!” Pigor replied merrily, waving to his boss. The mouse carried a large brown sack with something moving about. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Dr. Brainenstein slid down the table leg and eagerly approached his assistant. “How was the graveyard scavenging?” He inquired menacingly, whilst rubbing his hands. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Pigor strained as he carried the large sack with his findings. “Oh, brilliant!” He cheerily answered. “You know, you would be surprised what the dead leave lying around.” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“By the way, I’ve probably been in here a thousand times, but I’m always amazed at how beautiful your castle is!” Pigor complimented. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Thank you, Pigor.” Dr. Brainenstein acknowledged. “I employed only the top masons. Those schooled in the latest techniques of wall-stone craft.” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The scientist curtly shoved his assistant off to the side. “Now, let’s see what you brought me!” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Dr. Brainenstein eagerly opened the sack, expecting a horde of body parts for his latest scientific experiment, but was surprised to see the Warner children. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot huddled together and smiled at the mouse. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Hi!” They chorused, but Wakko belched loudly, blowing the scientist’s fur and jacket backward like a strong gust of wind. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Sorry.” Wakko apologized, their cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At that moment, Pinky and The Brain broke character and started laughing. The Warners soon joined in, and the five rode out their bout of laughter together. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, classic Wakko.” Brain sighed as he wiped a tear from his eye. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pinky went by Brain’s side and wrapped his arm around the smaller mouse’s shoulder and turned towards the camera. “You better add this to the blooper reels! Zort!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But the primal yell from the director brought the joyous moment to a halt. The five actors immediately huddled together as they were about to face the wrath of the man in the director’s chair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is this?” The director irately shouted. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Wellesley! Hope you don’t mind the surprise cameo!” Yakko replied with a playful smile to humor the irascible filmmaker. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, we just wanted to give our favorite mice a surprise visit.” Dot explained as she gently patted their heads. Pinky contentedly closed his eyes and began tapping his foot a mile a minute upon receiving the girl’s affection. Brain, too, was endeared by the Warner sister’s pats and smiled at her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So I ate all the potatoes and we hopped into this sack!” Wakko concluded, happily stimming by flapping their hands around. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But the script says for Pigor to carry a large sack of potatoes and have Dr. Brainenstein to open up the sack and be squished by a pile of potatoes!” Wellesley angrily explained. “Now can someone get those pesky kids out of here and get back to the scene!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But before any of the crew members could intercede, Brain stepped forward, taking a defiant stand against the director. “Forgive me if what I’m about to say comes off as a crushing blow to your fragile ego, but I wholeheartedly disagree with your creative vision.” Brain argued. “I say we should keep the Warners in the short.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The intelligent mouse quickly retrieved the script from his coat pocket. “And one other minor criticism I have with the script is that I find the ‘wall-stone-craft’ pun to be awfully misleading.” Brain added with a stern frown. “While Mary Wollstonecraft was an illustrious writer, she did not pen the classic gothic novel <em>Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus</em>. Her daughter, Mary Shelley, wrote the book that this segment is parodying.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, the studio isn’t paying you to be a walking history book.” The director fired back. “And besides, potatoes are very funny.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Perhaps in Idaho, but having a cameo appearance from the Warners would be keeping in the comedic spirit of <em>Animaniacs</em> in regards to rapid-fire visual gags.” Brain argued. “The kids are staying in the short, and that’s final!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unbeknownst to The Brain, the Warners smiled as they watched their fellow co-worker stand up for them and make a compelling case for their inclusion. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pinky then rushed over to Brain’s side and faced the director. “Can the Warners stay in the segment? Pretty please, Mr. Director?” Pinky pleaded, using his best puppy dog eyes and simpering pout. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wellesley rubbed his forehead and gave in. “Alright, we’ll use the Warners, but the ‘wall-stone-craft’ pun stays. Now can we get back to filming please!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Brain smugly smiled, satisfied with the compromise. He then turned to face his dearest co-star. “Well Pinky, it appears that my excellent debate skills and your irresistible cuteness have saved comedy yet again.” Brain complimented, ruffling the taller mouse’s head. Pinky relished the small and gentle display of affection from Brain. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aww, I thought I was the cute one!” Wakko sadly interjected. Dot merely rolled her eyes at her sibling’s protest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Places people!” The director yelled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, sibs.” Yakko said as he stood up. His younger sibling followed suit and the three pulled up the potato sack and hopped their way towards the door entrance. Pinky followed the Warners and Brain immediately returned to his place behind the laboratory equipment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Filming the rest of the segment went smoothly for the mice. Brain was able to ad-lib his rant after seeing the Warners in the sack, comparing their cameo to ‘layman’s detritus’. The mice were able to strike up a friendly rapport with the actress who played Drusilla in between takes. They listened to her fascinating background starting out as an extra on daytime soaps before making the move to horror movies and acting with heavy special effects make-up. Brain also managed to work in some improvisation near the final scene where he almost smooched his assistant in an earnest attempt to comfort him, knowing that the viewers would have a field day with that moment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they wrapped up filming the segment, Pinky and The Brain collected their paychecks and made their way through the Warner movie lot, holding hands as they strolled through the studio together. After years of wrestling with his repressed emotions and attending many therapy sessions, Brain finally professed his love to Pinky, and Pinky happily reciprocated his romantic feelings to Brain. The two started their courtship four months before they received the news that they would be returning to <em>Animaniacs</em> for the reboot. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Brain ignored the curious stares from the other workers on the studio lot, instead focusing his attention on his hand, which was interlaced with Pinky’s. This was all so new to him. He was trying his best to navigate the challenging terrains of a serious romantic relationship. Thankfully, Pinky was ever so gentle and understanding with him. The taller mouse possessed strong emotional intelligence and he was able to help Brain let his guard down and help him come to terms with his own emotions. The smaller mouse was still slowly getting used to public displays of affection from Pinky. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pinky recognized Brain’s nervousness and started to make small-talk to keep his mind occupied. “Oh, that ‘Bride of Pinky’ segment was so much fun, Brain!” The buck-toothed mouse proclaimed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Indeed it was” Brain politely replied with a small smile. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And your improv was on point!” Pinky praised. “Dr. Brainenstein trying to kiss Pigor after the loss of his monster wife was brilliant!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, your performance was believable as always, Pinky.” Brain kindly complimented. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I’m glad those last couple segments were more on the fun and heartwarming side,” Pinky added. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Brain nodded his head. He was still bitter at the writers who penned that dreaded ‘Mousechurian Candidate’ script for a number of reasons. The material had angered him, but deeply disturbed Pinky to the point that he had been hiding in his trailer after each scene. Brain and Julia did their best to reassure their poor co-worker that they were only acting. But once they had received the scripts for ‘The Babysitter’s Flub’ and ‘Bride of Pinky’, Brain was relieved that the following segments focused on the comedic and affectionate relationship the two leads shared. This renewed Brain’s hope that the reboot would manage to retain the magic of the original series. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, the Warners bounced around the movie lot, looking for a way to let out their energy. Yakko spotted Pinky and The Brain walking together. He stopped Wakko and Dot and gestured over to their co-stars. The three made one long leap towards the mice. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, fellas!” Yakko greeted. “Listen, we just wanna thank you two for vouching for us earlier.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We really appreciate you two standing up for us.” Wakko added. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, your welcome.” Brain said. “It’s awfully rare that we cross paths in the show, but Pinky and I welcome your enthusiastic presence.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Personally, I’ve always been an admirer of your sophisticated wit and earnest comedic chemistry.” Dot complimented. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pinky looked bashfully at Dot. “Zort! Oh you’re far too kind!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I have something important to tell you two,” Wakko announced. “So I told my siblings this a while back, and I want you to know that I’m Non-Binary!” The middle child turned their hat around to reveal the pin of the Non-Binary flag on the front of their cap. “Egad, you have zero binaries? Why that’s incredible!” Pinky exclaimed as he eagerly shook Wakko’s hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s wonderful, Wakko.” Brain congratulated. “And could you kindly inform us of your pronouns?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I currently use he/they pronouns.” Wakko answered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, Pinky and I are very happy for you.” Brain kindly told the middle child. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw, thanks!” Wakko said with a sincere smile. Yakko playfully ruffled his sibling’s head, causing Wakko to give their older brother a soft shove. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, as much as I would love to converse with you further, Pinky and I need to go to the bank to deposit our checks, and return to the lab to discuss our plans for world domination.” Brain explained, tugging his taller partner along. “See you soon, children!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bye-bye kiddies!” Pinky addressed the kids with a friendly wave. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bye!” The Warners chorused before bouncing about on their merry way back to the water tower. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unbeknownst to the mice and the Warners, they were being watched by Warner Brothers CEO, Nora Rita Norita, from the top floor of the WB office building. The businesswoman looked through the blinds and noticed the great rapport between the five actors. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She flashed a menacing smile before releasing her grip from the blinds. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See Author's Notes at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mice continued on their way through the studio lot, holding hands as they went. As they found themselves alone near the lot entrance, Brain decided to discuss his latest plan with his partner.</p>
<p> “Listen close, Pinky, for I have devised a surefire plan to take over the world. Your ingenious decision of choosing <em>The Iron Giant</em> as our date night movie the other evening has greatly inspired me, Pinky. We will build a giant robot to assert our dominance over humanity!” Brain eagerly declared, choosing to ignore the pacifist message of the beloved animated movie. “I’ve already made calculations for our finances, and we would need exactly five million dollars to buy the necessary parts. Fortunately, I’ve come up with a brilliant way to acquire the funds.” </p>
<p>Brain pulled Pinky closer as he explained. “We will start a family-friendly crafts tutorial channel on YouTube, teaching children how to make slime among other wholesome DIY-projects. After we grow a substantial following, we’ll shamelessly peddle overpriced merchandise! Once we make a fortune from selling our wares, we will then purchase the necessary materials to construct our mech which we will use to intimidate the Canadian Prime Minister and ascend to power!” </p>
<p>The Brain began to chuckle evilly, and Pinky joined in with his eager giggling. </p>
<p>“But first, we must purchase filming equipment from the electronics store and return to the lab!” Brain commanded. </p>
<p>“Say Brain, how do you spell DIY?” Pinky asked, taking out a pen and notebook. </p>
<p>Brain blushed furiously upon hearing his boyfriend’s moronic question. “Pinky, you are without a doubt the most imbecilic mouse I’ve ever met. But, by Ptolomey, I am madly in love with you.” </p>
<p>“Aw Brain!” Pinky cooed, moving his tail into the shape of a heart. </p>
<p>As the lab mice were about to exit the movie lot, they were stopped by Ralph the security guard. </p>
<p>“Uh, hold it right there.” The bumbling guard ordered. “The CEO wants me to bring you two to her office by cone, duh-I mean drone!” </p>
<p>The mice were immediately swooped into a net and carried above by the drone. Ralph had some difficulty controlling the drone, but he managed to fly the rodent actors over to the main office building in the middle of the studio lot. </p>
<p>“This is utterly mortifying.” Brain commented as he tried to prop himself into a more comfortable position. </p>
<p>“Oh cheer up, Brain,” Pinky consoled. “Think of it like we’re on a magic carpet ride!” The taller mouse wrapped his arm around Brain, pulling him close as he began to sing. “I can show you the worl-”</p>
<p>But Brain clapped his hand over Pinky’s mouth while wearing an indignant frown. “Don’t.” The smaller mouse spat.</p>
<p>As the drone flew through an open window in the office building, the mice were immediately greeted by the company CEO, Nora Rita Norita. The businesswoman brought out a pair of scissors, cutting through the net. Upon liberation, the mice fell down onto one of the leather chairs facing the front of her desk. </p>
<p>“Good afternoon, gentlemen. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me.” Ms. Norita addressed. </p>
<p>“Frankly I would have preferred some prior notification about this emergency meeting, such as an email or a text message, as opposed to being captured in a drone and flown over against my will, but here we are.” Brain soured. </p>
<p>“Are we in trouble?” Pinky asked worriedly. The taller mouse paced back and forth on the chair as he started to panic. “I swear I didn’t do anything wrong! I’m innocent, I tell you! Innocent! You can’t make me go back to the big house!” </p>
<p>“No, I can assure you that you’re not in any serious trouble.” The CEO told the buck-toothed mouse.</p>
<p>Pinky was immediately relieved by the news. “Oh thank goodness.” He sighed. “Sorry if I got a little carried away there.” </p>
<p>“A little?” Brain snapped sardonically. </p>
<p>“Gentlemen,” Ms. Norita curtly alerted the mice, who gave her their undivided attention. “I’ve called you here because I have an important task for you to complete over the weekend. I have a very important business conference with some very important people in the Warner Brother’s office and I don’t want the Warner children to cause any problems. And since I became aware of your friendly rapport with the Warners, I have decided to give you two the important task of watching over the Warners starting tomorrow afternoon, where you will take care of them outside of the movie studio until Sunday evening.” </p>
<p>Pinky stood up and cheered. “Oh, we’re going to have so much fun with the little angels over the weekend!”</p>
<p>Brain, on the other hand, was shocked that the CEO would disrupt his regular routine and plans for world domination, one of the few things he had complete control over. </p>
<p>The CEO confidently smiled, happy that at least one of them was on board. “And to sweeten the offer, I already booked a nearby hotel with five-star accommodations and you can use the company credit card for any additional payments over the weekend that aren’t related to world domination.” She said, showcasing the golden credit card. Pinky’s eyes glistened as he gazed at the card, clearly enamored by how shiny it was. Brain, however, let out a defeated groan since he couldn’t use the card for his own selfish purposes. </p>
<p>Ms. Norita continued to speak. “I sent you all the information in an email, and-”</p>
<p>“Why are you assigning us to complete this task?” Brain interrupted. </p>
<p>“Because I noticed how well you and your partner get along with the Warners.” The CEO answered with feigned enthusiasm. “And who can do a better job at watching those troublesome kids than people who could put up with their antics.” </p>
<p>Brain cringed when she referred to the energetic kids as mere troublemakers. He genuinely enjoyed being around the Warners ever since the original run of <em>Animaniacs</em>. He recalled the days where he and Pinky spared some of their free time to check in on the Warners. From sharing the same table during lunch hour to visiting them in their home in the water tower before sunset, when the mice had to leave for Acme Labs. Even though the kids had a knack for craziness, the Warners were genuinely good kids who craved validation and attention. </p>
<p>But despite being on good terms with the children, Brain was far too upset that his usual schedule had been suddenly modified by a force outside of his control. He didn’t want another chance to take over the world to skip off into the sunset. </p>
<p>“But Pinky and I already have plans for the weekend!” Brain argued. “And besides, shouldn’t you recruit a more qualified candidate like Bugs Bunny?”</p>
<p>“He’s busy filming for the <em>Looney Tunes Cartoons</em> and the new <em>Space Jam</em> movie.” Ms. Norita explained. “And what, may I ask, did you have planned for the weekend that’s so important to you?” She asked dryly. </p>
<p>“We were going to take over the world by making a crafts YouTube channel for the little kiddies!” Pinky answered. </p>
<p>“I think you can put your little pet project on hold,” Ms. Norita explained to the smaller mouse. “So I suggest you accept the task like the grown-up that you are or I’ll fire you, inform the press it was a matter of ‘creative differences’ and have Edgwin on board as your replacement.” </p>
<p>The two mice exchanged shocked and horrified glances at the sheer audacity the CEO had for even considering the idea of messing with their brilliant chemistry. </p>
<p>“Why would you do something so cruel!?” Pinky remarked, but Brain gently took the taller mouse’s hands into his own. </p>
<p>“Please, ignore my partner’s outburst, for I’m more than happy to cancel my weekend plans!” Brain exclaimed with a nervous chuckle. “After all, we do have the previous child-rearing experience, making us more than qualified for the job!” </p>
<p>“That’s what I like to hear.” The CEO got up from her desk and walked over to the door, opening it up and gesturing the two mice to make their leave. “Have a fun weekend.” </p>
<p>Brain grabbed Pinky by the hand and they made their jump from the chair onto the floor. The pudgy mouse tugged his lanky partner as they exited her office. </p>
<p>Once the mice were gone, Nora Rita Nortita retrieved her cell phone, scrolled through her contacts until she found the name she was looking for. </p>
<p>Inside the water tower, Wakko and Dot were watching a competitive baking show on Netflix while Yakko was snug in his ball pit bed, watching a shounen anime that Wakko constantly infodumped on his tablet while eating a bag of potato chips. While he initially watched the show so he could better connect with his sibling, the eldest Warner became emotionally invested in the story. As the big fight scene was about to start, he felt his smartphone vibrate in his pocket. The eldest Warner fished out his phone, saw Nora Rita Nortita’s picture on the home screen. He pressed pause on his tablet and quickly answered the call. </p>
<p>“Yello, Warner residence! Totally responsible young adult Yakko Warner speaking!” He answered, trying to sound as mature as possible. </p>
<p>“Hi, this is Nora Rita Norita.” The CEO answered. “And I have some rather exciting news to deliver.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” Yakko replied in a casual tone. </p>
<p>“As you may know, I will be holding an incredibly important conference this weekend, so I assigned Pinky and The Brain to watch over you and your siblings at a five-star hotel this weekend.” </p>
<p>“Really!?” Yakko asked with child-like enthusiasm. “Pinky and The Brain are taking us to a fancy hotel this weekend! Oh man, that’s fantastic news!” </p>
<p>Wakko and Dot paused their show and immediately rushed over to their brother’s bedside upon hearing the words ‘Pinky’, ‘The Brain’ and ‘fancy hotel’. </p>
<p>“The mice will pick you up tomorrow in front of the water tower at noon, and you better not come back to the studio lot at any point before Sunday evening.” The CEO informed him. </p>
<p>“You kidding? We rarely get to hang out with those guys, considering how busy they are trying to take over the world. So we intend to cherish every waking second with those two!” Yakko answered. </p>
<p>“Great,” Norita drawled. “I’m sure the five of you will have a grand old time this weekend. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a power-meeting to attend.” </p>
<p>Yakko heard the phone click on the other end, but he was too excited by the news to care about the CEO’s rude behavior. “Hey sibs! We’re spending the weekend with Pinky and the Brain!” The eldest Warner proclaimed. Wakko and Dot cheered uproariously, bouncing up and down with excitement. </p>
<p>“Say, do you two remember during the original run of <em>Animaniacs</em> when those two would usually hang out with us on the studio lot whenever we weren’t filming for the show?” Yakko asked his siblings, feeling rather nostalgic. </p>
<p>“Like how we’d sit at the same table at the commissary during lunchtime and they’d swing by the water tower?” Wakko reminisced. “Or how Pinky would make us bowls of macaroni and cheese, and Brain would read me my favorite picture books!” He reached into their hat and took out <em>The Very Hungry Caterpillar</em> and <em>If You Give a Mouse a Cookie</em>. </p>
<p>“Or the times I’d give Pinky makeovers, and how we would pester Brain into taking us to McDonald’s!” Dot added as she eagerly clapped her hands. </p>
<p>“Ah, those were the days!” Wakko blissfully sighed. </p>
<p>“And not only do we get to relive those days again, but we’ll be staying at a luxury hotel! It’ll be like having a weekend-long sleepover!” Dot exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Well sibs, I think it’s best if we start packing!” Yakko declared. The three siblings immediately took out their suitcases and began to pack away their essentials for their weekend vacation. </p>
<p>Yakko put in a dozen pairs of brown slacks into his brown suitcase. Wakko took the refrigerator and stuffed it into their blue suitcase. Dot placed her finest attire into her purple suitcase. </p>
<p>As the Warners continued to pack, they fondly remembered the good times during the original run of <em>Animaniacs</em>. While Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were mostly on their own, there were a handful of adults who spent quality time with them. Bugs Bunny, Slappy Squirrel, and Pinky and The Brain were their usual suspects. Bugs and Slappy usually entertained the kids with stories from the golden age of their careers and gave them helpful advice on thriving in the industry. Pinky and The Brain, however, proved to be a rare exception, since they’re genetically-altered lab mice and not technically toons. Regardless of their status, the mice would usually check in on the kids, make friendly conversation and share gossip, and indulge in their interests. But the mice always made sure to leave before the twilight, since they had to return to the lab and develop their schemes for world domination. And, like Bugs and Slappy, the mice never talked down to them and always treated them with kindness and respect. </p>
<p>The Warners were eager to spend quality time with the mice once again. </p>
<hr/>
<p>By the time evening rolled around, the mice returned to Acme Labs. When they arrived in their humble abode in the green cage, Brain decided to take some time to cope with the drastic change in his routine schedule by engaging in his deep breathing exercise. During his moments of self-reflection, Pinky looked on at his partner with loving eyes, proud that he was applying the techniques he learned from therapy through his own volition. The lanky mouse then put on his frilly green apron and scurried outside the cage to make his world-famous no-bake cheesecake for his roommate. </p>
<p>Once Brain completed his mindful exercise, he came to the realization that he can make the most out of the weekend. He would receive some fulfillment from seeing Pinky happy. Additionally, spending time with the Warners would guarantee to bring some excitement to his nearly absent social life, and there was also the possibility that some of their antics could be a source of inspiration for potential plans for world domination. Everybody would win in this situation!</p>
<p>The mouse immediately went over to his tablet and began to conduct his research on the hotel and potential activities to do over the weekend. Finally accepting his role as weekend guardian, he was not going to do a sloppy job with the task he was assigned. </p>
<p>“What common activities do most American families engage in during the weekend?” Brain pondered aloud. “Oh, I know, a trip to the library or an afternoon at the local park,” He muttered as he jotted down his thoughts on notebook paper. Then there were activities that required monetary exchange. Knowing that he would have full access to the company credit card, he was definitely going to have a field day with treating everyone to expensive spending sprees. Trips to the mall if the kids wanted anything in particular. Even splurging on the finest toy clothes that Pinky and himself would love to add to their wardrobes. Brain was also wildly determined to have at least one fancy fine-dining experience over the weekend!</p>
<p>Just as Brain neared completion in devising his plans and contingency plans for the weekend, Pinky arrived, carrying a big plate of cheesecake over to the wooden spool. </p>
<p>“Oh Brain, I made you your favorite!” Pinky called out whilst flirtatiously fluttering his eyes. </p>
<p>The pudgy mouse placed his work aside and eagerly rushed over to the makeshift table, where Pinky finished setting two additional plates and silverware. The lanky mouse gave his roommate a generous slice of cheesecake before taking a smaller portion for himself. Taking a fork, Brain scooped a piece of his cheesecake and ate it. The mouse was in a state of euphoria, savoring the scrumptious dessert. After allowing the cheesecake to melt into his mouth, he swallowed the pastry and let out a contented hum. </p>
<p>“Pinky, your pastries are simply divine!” Brain complimented. </p>
<p>Pinky blushed at the praise he received. “Aw Brain, I’m just happy that you like my cooking. Zort!” </p>
<p>Brain took a napkin and wiped away the crumbs from the sides of his mouth. He decided to engage in some amiable small talk. “So Pinky, are you looking forward to our mini-vacation tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes! I’m going to have a fun-fun, silly-willy time watching over the kids!” The lanky mouse cheered. But his grin slowly faded into a worrisome frown. “But Brain, while I was preparing the cheesecake, Jerry the Gerbil dropped by and he told me that the scientists were planning a big, month-long separation experiment starting Saturday!” </p>
<p>“A month-long separation experiment?” Brain repeated with great concern. </p>
<p>Pinky nodded. “He said that the scientists would take some of the rodents that roomed together and place them in different parts of the lab, where they would write about our emotions and stuff!” </p>
<p>“That’s terrible news.” Brain remarked. “And what serendipitous timing…” </p>
<p>“What do you mean, Brain?” Pinky inquired. He was surprised to see his roommate take his hands into his own. </p>
<p>“Since we’ve been tasked to supervise the Warners over the weekend, we needn’t worry about the experiment.” Brain consoled his roommate as he caressed Pinky’s hands. “We would be outside of the lab during the beginning phase of the experiment and by the time we return, the scientists would have already selected the other poor souls residing in the lab as their test subjects, and we would avoid any emotional trauma that would come from participating in the cruel test in its entirety.” </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s a relief!” Pinky sighed.</p>
<p>“So there’s no need to dwell on such things, Pinky.” Brain soothed. “Try to divert all of your energy and attention on preparing for our little trip.” </p>
<p>“Right-o!” Pinky concurred with renewed enthusiasm. The mouse released himself from Brain’s hold and retrieved his floral printed suitcase. </p>
<p>“Now make sure to pack all your essentials,” Brain commanded. “I have a feeling that we are about to have an unforgettable weekend.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Another quick chapter that’s essentially build-up for what’s to come. When it came to writing Brain’s initial refusal to take the job, I felt like having him freak out over not having control over his regular routine is more in-character to him, plus with the added stakes of the CEO threatening to fire him. So he just swallows his pride and tries to make the most out of the situation. </p>
<p>I also included one of my other headcanons where The Warners had a handful of toon guardians who checked in on them on a regular basis (Pinky and the Brain, Slappy Squirrel, Bugs Bunny) because they’re well aware of how poorly the industry treats people like them and they want to make sure that the kids are okay. </p>
<p>Jerry the Gerbil was actually a reference to the Pinky and The Brain episode ‘The Family That Poits Together, Narfs Together’. We don’t see him at all, but Brain and Pinky reference him. Plus it seemed like the most logical choice to have Pinky get the news of the experiment from another rodent in the lab. And yes, this plot point will come back into play later in the story. </p>
<p>And I also wanted to have a scene where Pinky makes cheesecake for Brain, as a nice little nod to Future Brain (which is easily my favorite segment from the reboot) and I love the idea of Pinky baking food for Brain, and it gave me a great excuse to write some domestic bliss between the two!</p>
<p>A special thanks to cresslia8themoon for beta reading this chapter!</p>
<p>The next chapter will be considerably longer, so it may take a bit to post it up, but it’s full of fluff and fun bonding scenarios. </p>
<p>Please leave a kudos or review if you can! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See Author's Notes at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The big day had arrived and the two genetically altered lab mice were on top of their schedule. Brain had set his alarm clock to 6:00 AM. He and Pinky woke up and gathered their belongings. Brain decided to bring along his newly modified robotic man-suit just as a precaution. Once the mice were ready to go, Brain hopped into the pilot seat of his robot and placed their mouse-sized suitcases into his pants pocket. Pinky climbed up the suit and made himself snug as a bug in the front pocket. The intelligent mouse steered the suit and exited the lab at around 7:00 AM, about an hour before any of the scientists would arrive for work.</p>
<p>The mice made their way down the streets of Burbank and decided to have breakfast at a local diner. There, they spent a little of an hour consuming their morning meals and engaging in some casual conversation together.</p>
<p>By the time they arrived at the Warner movie lot, it was a quarter to nine, and the mice swung by the main office building to retrieve the credit card from Nora Rita Norita. When the mice made it to the top floor, Brain made his way over to her office and gingerly knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“Enter!” The CEO boomed from the other side.</p>
<p>Brain cautiously opened the door to find Ms. Norita in her workout attire stretching on the treadmill. She took the small towel and scrubbed the sweat off of her face before tossing it over the handle.</p>
<p>“You must be here for the credit card, I take it?” The businesswoman remarked as she eyed Brain’s robotic suit.</p>
<p>Brain wordlessly nodded while trying his best to muster his courage while confronting the higher-up. Ms. Norita went over to her desk, opened the drawer, and retrieved the golden credit card. Pinky’s eyes lit up upon seeing the glistening card again. He eagerly reached out for the card, enamored with its shimmering aura.</p>
<p>“Try not to have too much fun over the weekend, gentlemen.” Nora Rita Nortia humored in her flat voice as she gave Pinky the credit card, who immediately hugged it.</p>
<p>“We won’t,” Brain assured, trying to hide his anxiousness from the formidable businesswoman as he made his exit. “I guarantee you that Pinky and myself will have an appropriate amount of fun while supervising the Warner siblings.” With a nervous chuckle, Brain grabbed the doorknob and carefully closed the door on his way out.</p>
<p>Once the mice left Ms. Norita’s office, Brain exhaled and leaned up against the wall as he gazed at his partner. “Pinky, I would be a liar if I told you that the CEO was not the least bit intimidating.”</p>
<p>“I heard that, and I plan on using that information to my advantage.” Ms. Norita shouted from behind the door.</p>
<p>Brain’s eyes widened with terror. Now that the CEO knew his weakness and planned on exploiting it, he had no choice but to stay in her good graces in the foreseeable future.</p>
<p>“Very well.” He muttered as he made his way towards the elevator. “Pinky, hand me the cellphone. I’m going to arrange an Uber driver to pick us from the movie lot at noon.”</p>
<p>Pinky turned on the smartphone and smiled. “Hey Brain, we just got a text message from Dot!”</p>
<p>The pudgy mouse retrieved the phone from Pinky and read the message.</p>
<p>
  <em>We’ll be outside the water tower by 11:45 &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p>Once the mice left the office building, they killed some time by strolling around the movie lot and making idle chit-chat. They arrived at the water tower ten minutes beforehand where they patiently waited for the Warners to arrive. However, the three rambunctious siblings proved to be fashionably late.</p>
<p>Brain decided to make some small talk to make the time go by faster. “Well Pinky, I am fully prepared for whatever comes our way this weekend.” He announced as he checked his phone, the clock now reading 11:55 AM. “I even took the liberty of educating myself on the slang of today’s youth. Everything from vibe checks to poggers...I had to make sure that the latter word wasn’t a derogatory slur. Thankfully it’s just a synonym for an excited, surprised overreaction.”</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful, Brain!” Pinky complimented. “Did you do all that research just so you could relate to the kids?”</p>
<p>“What? No, I just wanted to have some comprehension of the contemporary vernacular.” Brain denied whilst waving his hand downwards. “Now, where are those children? Our driver will be here at any moment.” The pudgy mouse scanned the lot in search of the three siblings.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hellooooooo mice!”</em>
</p>
<p>The enthusiastic shouts from above startled the mice. They instinctively looked up to see the Warners wave at them before leaping off the water tower with their suitcases in tow. Brain stared in shock as the three kids made their descent. Acting swiftly, the smaller mouse managed to catch the children in his robotic arms right in the nick of time. Once the children and their belongings were safe in his arms, he stumbled backward, trying to support the combined weight of the Warners and their heavy luggage. Fortunately, the mouse was able to shift the levers in his suit and quickly maintained his balance.</p>
<p>As Brain let out a huge sigh of relief, Yakko and Wakko leaned in and smooched his cheeks. Dot gave Pinky a kiss on the cheek. “<em>Naarf</em>.” The lanky mouse bashfully replied upon receiving the friendly affection from the girl.</p>
<p>Brain, on the other hand, let out an amused snort as he gently lowered the children on the ground. “It’s nice to see you kids all excited for our little weekend getaway.”</p>
<p>Dot immediately had her sights set on the mechanical man-suit. She tapped at the suit’s knees then proceeded to grab a hold on the right arm, carefully inspecting it. “Oh Brain, is this a new model?” She inquired, sounding rather impressed.</p>
<p>“Why yes. I’ve made some modifications to the suit over the years.” Brain answered, pleasantly surprised that the Warner sister would take great interest in his work.</p>
<p>“So what hotel are we going to anyway?” Yakko asked. “The CEO didn’t really clue us in on where we’ll be staying.”</p>
<p>“She reserved us a deluxe queen room at The Ritz-Carlton.” Brain answered.</p>
<p>“A hotel made entirely of Ritz crackers!” Wakko eagerly exclaimed with their tongue hanging out. “Sounds scrumptious!” Even Pinky was excited by the notion of an edible hotel and licked his lips.</p>
<p>“That’s the name of the hotel, Einstein.” Dot corrected, causing Wakko and Pinky to let out a dejected groan.</p>
<p>Brain felt his smartphone vibrate and fished it from his pocket. He opened it up to find a message from the Uber driver.</p>
<p>“Come along children,” Brain alerted the Warners. “Our driver just arrived, and we don’t want to keep them waiting.” The Warners gathered their luggage and walked alongside Brain.</p>
<p>“Oh, we are going to have such a fun-fun, silly-willy weekend together!” Pinky joyfully declared while clapping his hands.</p>
<p>As the five walked exited the movie lot, Brain caught a glimpse of Nora Rita Norita, now dressed in her usual business attire, as she led a group of white-collar businesspeople to their important conference. The CEO pushed her glasses upwards as she stared at Brain, knowing his weakness. The mouse flashed a nervous smile and a thumbs up to assure her that he would complete his assigned task to the best of his ability. Once she turned her attention back to her associates, Brain exhaled in relief.</p>
<p>Once the group arrived at the studio entrance they spotted a blue minivan with an Uber sign parked by the sidewalk.</p>
<p>Brain took the time to pack everyone’s luggage into the trunk while the Warners took their spot. By the time the smaller mouse arrived in the car, everyone already took their place. Yakko sat in the middle seat while Wakko and Dot took the back seat.</p>
<p>“Pinky, come sit next to us!” Dot hollered as she patted the empty seat between her and Wakko.</p>
<p>“Okay!” Pinky chirped. Brain took Pinky from his coat pocket and handed him over to Dot, who placed him in the middle seat.</p>
<p>Brain took his place in the van next to Yakko. After shutting the door and buckling his seat belt, the driver took off.</p>
<p>In the backseat of the car, Wakko proceeded to take out his tablet and showed an image from his favorite anime to Pinky while Dot quietly looked on.</p>
<p>“I’ve been watching this cool show called <em>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood,</em>” Wakko gushed while flapping their hands, which were cozily tucked inside his sweater sleeves. “So it’s about these two brothers, Edward and Alphonse Elric, who have to find the philosopher’s stone so they can get their bodies back, and on their journey, they come across all sorts of crazy characters!”</p>
<p>“That sounds incredible, Wakko!” Pinky exclaimed. But as the mouse looked at the image of the blonde boy and his brother in a suit of armor, Pinky began to feel confused. “So, uh, which one of the brothers is the robot?”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the middle seat, Brain was sitting awkwardly as Yakko had his white earpods on and jammed out to the songs on his smartphone. The mouse could only imagine what kind of music the boy was listening to that had him this excited. As he twiddled the man-suit’s thumbs, Brain looked out the window, pondering to himself as he watched the cars pass by on the freeway.</p>
<p>After a few moments of musing and taking in the scenery, he felt a gloved hand prod his cheek. The mouse looked over to see Yakko taking out one of his earpods.</p>
<p>“You wanna listen to some tunes?” Yakko offered. “My playlist is full of oldies music.”</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t say no to that.” Brain obliged, accepting one of the white earpods. The intelligent mouse placed the small headphone into his left ear, expecting to hear pop music from the 1960s or old show tunes from the mid-twentieth century. But when Yakko pressed play, Brain was surprised to hear symphonious violins playing the main theme of ‘For Unto Us a Child is Born’, a chorus from the classic oratorio <em>Messiah</em>.</p>
<p>Brain looked over at the oldest Warner, who eagerly swayed in his seat, humming along to the song. “You weren’t kidding.” The mouse humored with a raised brow.</p>
<p>“Yup, George Fredic Handel’s <em>Messiah</em> is full of bangers!” Yakko proclaimed with a snap of his fingers.</p>
<p>Brain shrugged his shoulders and contentedly listened to the rest of the song. The eloquent mouse spent the rest of the car ride listening to the classical music on Yakko’s playlist.</p>
<p>Once the van arrived at the front of the hotel, the group retrieved their luggage from the back of the vehicle and Brain thanked the driver for their service while Pinky gave a friendly “Love you!”, to which Brain rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Once the group entered the hotel, the mice headed over towards the front desk to check-in. Meanwhile, the Warners stood in awe as they drank in the scenery of the luxurious lobby. After taking in their surroundings, the siblings decided to release their manic energy in the lobby. Yakko and Dot immediately sprinted towards an empty sofa and started to bounce up and down. Wakko searched for something to stimulate his interest. Soon enough, the middle child found an abandoned gold bellman cart with red carpeting and knew what he had to do.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, The Brain was nearly complete with the check-in process as the front desk receptionist handed him three hotel keys: one for himself, one for Pinky, and one for the oldest Warner sibling.</p>
<p>“And here are your keys.” The employee said as she offered the three white cards over to the mouse. Using the robotic man-suit, Brain gingerly accepted the hotel keys from the receptionist.</p>
<p>“Thank you very much.” Brain politely acknowledged with a small nod.</p>
<p>“Enjoy your stay.” The receptionist smiled.</p>
<p>“You too,” Brain replied instinctively but winced when he realized his slip-up that the employee would not be staying in the hotel as a guest. “Wh-what I meant to say is have a good day.” The mouse attempted his conversational rebound with a nervous smile.</p>
<p>“Love you!” Pinky called out with a wave.</p>
<p>When Brain turned around, he scowled at his partner. “Pinky, you don’t have to say that to every person we converse with! Do you realize how uncomfortable you’re making them?”</p>
<p>“No, not really,” Pinky answered honestly as he climbed up to the suit’s shoulder so he could sit next to his partner. “I like to think that it makes their day a hundred times better!”</p>
<p>Just as Brain was about to come up with a witty retort, he saw the Warners were already causing playful pandemonium in the lobby. Yakko was driving the bellman cart, occasionally pushing his foot onto the ground to gain speed. Wakko and Dot were perched on top of the cart, with the Warner sister holding onto her sibling as they imitated the iconic Jack and Rose pose from <em>Titanic</em>. Wakko had their arms spread out while Dot placed her hands above her sibling’s side to keep them steady.</p>
<p>“I’m the king of the world!” Wakko cheered with their tongue hanging out.</p>
<p>Brain massaged his temple. “Of course, this is what I get for leaving the kids to their own devices.”</p>
<p>Pinky noted how stressed his partner was and decided to ameliorate the situation. Placing his thumb and index finger into his mouth, the mouse blew a sharp whistle out to the Warners, who immediately turned their attention over to the mice.</p>
<p>“Hey, kids!” Pinky called out to them. “We have the room keys so you can bounce around in the hotel room!”</p>
<p>“Okay!” They chorused as they pushed the bellman cart over to them. After they got off, the siblings placed their suitcases onto the cart. Pinky plopped down on the shoulder, pleased with the cooperative kids.</p>
<p>“Splendid work, Pinky.” Brain whispered into Pinky’s ear. The lanky mouse felt all blushy and gooshy when he felt his partner’s warm breath tickle his ear. Pinky giggled and instinctively wrapped his arms around himself to contain his feelings.</p>
<p>Yakko and Wakko pushed the cart over towards the elevator while Dot grabbed Brain by his robot’s hand, leading him and Pinky to the open elevator doors. One by one, they all entered inside. Wakko had their sights set on the buttons and immediately pressed all of them.</p>
<p>Brain looked at the illuminating floor buttons and released an exasperated sigh. “At least we’re only on the ninth floor.”</p>
<p>Once they reached the right floor, they all stepped off the elevator and walked through the corridor. The Warners trailed behind Brain until the mouse stopped at their destination: Room 920.</p>
<p>Brain used the hotel key and opened up the door to the hotel room. Two queen-sized beds, a flat-screen television, a leather couch, and an elegant bathroom. The room also had a phenomenal view of the city skyscrapers. Brain had to admit, the CEO clearly knew what she was doing when she booked the room for them.</p>
<p>Yakko and Dot awed in unison, their eyes glistening at the sight of their luxurious room. </p>
<p>“<em>Naaarf</em>.” Pinky purred with eyes full of wonderment.</p>
<p>“Poggers! This is the coolest hotel room ever!” Wakko declared as he ran into the room. As Yakko and Dot followed their sibling into the room. As Brain closed the door behind him and entered the room, he glanced over at Pinky and flashed him a confident grin to indicate that his studies on current slang have paid off.</p>
<p>The Warners gathered on the sofa and observed the city below them, their faces pressed against the glass as they took in the glorious sight. Brain cast a small smile at the children’s sense of wonder.</p>
<p>Pinky stood upon the suit’s shoulder and launched himself onto the comfortable mattress. The mouse landed with a soft thud. The bed may not be as squishy and homey as the sponge bed, but he enjoyed its welcoming softness. Pinky started to roll around on the bed, laughing loudly while doing so.</p>
<p>Brain was pleased to see his partner enjoying himself. He climbed out of the pilot seat of the man-suit and hopped down onto the bed to accompany his partner.</p>
<p>“Now sleeping arrangements should be quite obvious,” Brain addressed to the Warners, who were still gazing at the city view from the windowsill. “you children will share the bed by the door, while Pinky and myself will share the other bed.”</p>
<p>“Egad Brain, I finally get to live out one of my favorite fan fiction tropes!” Pinky exulted.</p>
<p>“Pinky, we already sleep in the same bed together back in the lab.” Brain dryly reminded his partner of the sponge bed he specifically made for him and his roommate.</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” Pinky said. “But still, we have a whole mattress to ourselves!” The taller mouse crowed, catching Brain in a surprise hug. The smaller mouse instinctively kicked his stubby legs in the air as he tried to resist the forced physical contact. Once Pinky let Brain down, he held the smaller mouse’s hand and started to jump up and down on the bed. Once they gained momentum, Pinky twirled Brain around, causing the intelligent mouse to cry out in protest.</p>
<p>“<em>Nyaaaaaahhh!!!</em>” Brain shouted as he was being twirled around against his will.</p>
<p>Yakko looked away from the window to find the mice dancing atop the mattress. He budged his siblings to get their attention and gestured towards their weekend guardians. The three kids instinctively clamored their way towards the bed, wanting to join in on the fun. Once Yakko, Wakko, and Dot perched themselves on the mattress, they started to bounce up and down. Soon enough, they joined hands as they bounced around in a circle, giggling as they contributed to the merriment.</p>
<p>While Pinky was enjoying himself, Brain kept screaming. As the mice jumped around, Brain noticed that they were too close to the Warners. Brain maneuvered Pinky, guiding him away from the three pairs of feet. They narrowly avoided being stepped on by the kids. Brain needed this silliness to stop before Pinky got hurt.</p>
<p>“Everybody off the mattress!” The smaller mouse yelled from the top of his lungs. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot immediately leaped over to the other bed, obeying Brain’s command. Once the intelligent mouse composed himself, he looked over to see how frightened the Warners were with his tone of voice.</p>
<p>Brain was overcome with tremendous guilt. “I’m sorry. That came off harsher than I intended.” He ruefully apologized. “Perhaps we should go outside the hotel room and find some engaging and wholesome activities to partake in.”</p>
<p>The Warners put on their thinking faces as they tried to come up with a fun way to spend the afternoon. “How about going to the pool?” Dot offered with a snap of her fingers.</p>
<p>“What a brilliant suggestion, Dot.” Brain complimented. “Now, let us prepare for a fun afternoon by the pool!”</p>
<p>“Woo-hoo!” Pinky cheered.</p>
<p>“Count me in!” Yakko declared while Wakko and Dot gave each other an enthusiastic high five.</p>
<p>It took about twenty minutes for everyone to get ready for their poolside excursion. The mice and the Warners were appropriately dressed in their swimwear. Brain wore his green and yellow palm-tree patterned swim trunks while Pinky wore a blue and pink floral print tankini. Yakko wore green swim trunks, Wakko wore a blue swim shirt and red swim trunks, and Dot wore a purple one-piece suit and yellow sunglasses. Brain packed a blue beach bag filled with five towels and various bottles of sunscreen while Wakko added their pool toys into the bag. Once the beach bag was packed, Brain placed Yakko in charge of carrying their belongings.</p>
<p>The pool was located on the rooftop of the hotel, so they took the elevator up to the top of the building. The moment the elevator doors opened, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot eagerly sprinted towards the pool. The children were close to jumping in, but a booming voice stopped them in their tracks.</p>
<p>“Not so fast there, kids.” Brain alerted as he walked alongside Pinky, holding hands as he chided the children. “No one steps into that pool until all of you slather your bodies with sun lotion.”</p>
<p>Yakko and Wakko groaned, their shoulders sagging in defeat. Dot, on the other hand, took a moment to see the mouse’s reasoning. “Yeah, he has a point there.” She concluded.</p>
<p>The three children approached the deck chair the mice claimed. Yakko opened up the blue bag and took out the bottles of sunscreen, and gave the mouse-sized bottles over to the murine couple. The Warners quickly applied the sunscreen on their arms, legs, ears, tails, and noses.</p>
<p>After Brain applied a good amount of sunscreen all over his limbs, chest, and enormous head, he turned over towards Pinky, who covered his fur with the lotion.  </p>
<p>“Pinky, could you be a dear and coat my back with the SPF 50 sunscreen?” Brain asked.</p>
<p>“Well of course, Brain!” Pinky happily replied. Squirting an ample gob of lotion in his hands, the lanky mouse generously spread the white substance all over his partner’s back. Brain sighed with contentment as he felt Pinky’s gentle hands caressing his shoulder blades and working his way down his back.</p>
<p>“Yes!!!” Brain joyfully cried out as Pinky massaged his back with sunscreen.</p>
<p>Once the Warners protected their bodies with the sun lotion, they carried their aquatic toys and made their way over to the pool. Pinky retrieved his rubber duckie while Brain grabbed his mouse-sized pink inflatable pool chair.</p>
<p>The Warners splashed each other in the shallow end of the pool. Dot riding around on a blue pool tube while Yakko and Wakko whacked each other with limp styrofoam pool noodles. Brain drifted off in the middle of the pool but kept a watchful eye on the kids. Pinky, who was mounted on his rubber duckie like a horseback rider on their equestrian steed, scooted over towards Brain. The lanky mouse desperately reached out his hand towards his partner.</p>
<p>Brain took notice of what Pinky was doing and turned to face him. “What are you doing?” He questioned.</p>
<p>“Poit! Why I’m trying to hold your hand,” Pinky strained as he kept extending his reach for his roommate's hand. “But I...can’t....reach…”</p>
<p>Brain sighed to himself and immediately took Pinky’s hand. The taller mouse’s eye lit up and smiled. Brain returned the smile as he locked onto Pinky’s eyes. Even though he knew Pinky for years, he could not get over how marvelously blue his eyes were. His eyes glistened like a sparkling sea during sunset. Then the smaller mouse blissfully closed his eyes as he held onto the mouse he loved.</p>
<p>Pinky kept his loving stare on Brain for what seemed like two minutes. When he decided to take a quick glance at the kids, he only saw Yakko playfully spinning Dot around on her pool tube in the shallow end.</p>
<p>“Brain,” Pinky alerted with a gentle squeeze of his hand. “I can’t find Wakko anywhere!”</p>
<p>Brain’s eyes shot open and he turned over towards the shallow end, only seeing two of the three Warner siblings. The mice looked over their shoulder towards the deep end of the pool, only to find a grey fin menacingly swarming them.</p>
<p>“<em>SHARK!!!</em>” Pinky screamed as he tugged Brain away from danger. Pinky stumbled as he stood up on his rubber duckie and instantly fell into the water, dragging his partner along with him.</p>
<p>Once the mice reached the surface, Brain desperately clung to Pinky as the taller mouse swam for him and his partner’s lives towards the edge of the pool as quickly as he could. But the shark fin interfered with their escape route as it stopped right in the middle of their path.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the shark fin emerged from the water, and so did Wakko Warner.</p>
<p>“Hi!” Wakko greeted with a friendly smile. The middle child wore a grey shark fin over their red hat. “You like my cool fin strap?”</p>
<p>Brain's worried expression contorted to an irate frown upon realizing that Wakko was behind all this. </p>
<p>Pinky was overcome with relief upon seeing Wakko. “Oh, that fin looks lovely on you, Wakko! Troz!”</p>
<p>With an irritable snort, Brain shook his head and retrieved his pink pool float. The mouse continued to swim towards the edge of the pool.</p>
<p>“Oh thank goodness,” Pinky chuckled. “I forgot that sharks don’t live in swimming pools. Narf!” But the mouse’s smile faltered into an anxious frown. “...or do they? Brain, do sharks live in-” He turned towards his left expecting to see Brain there, but was shocked that he was gone. Pinky swam around only to find Brain already out of the pool, carrying his pink pool float.</p>
<p>“Brain!” Pinky called out to his partner. “Do sharks live in swimming pools?”</p>
<p>“No Pinky, they don’t!” Brain spat before he continued his way to the pool chair.</p>
<p>“Oh that’s a relief,” Pinky said. “For a second there I was starting to worry.”</p>
<p>Just as the mouse swam over to his rubber duckie, he noticed Wakko in a surprisingly somber mood.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” Pinky carefully asked.</p>
<p>“I hope Brain doesn’t hate me,” Wakko admitted, overcome with remorse.</p>
<p>“Poit! He would never hate you, Wakko.” Pinky assured. “He’s just a little grumpy is all. He just needs time to cool off.”</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right,” Wakko replied as he swam over to join their siblings.</p>
<p>Pinky followed the middle child towards the shallow end of the pool, where Yakko and Dot welcomed their arrival. </p>
<p>“Hey Pinky,” Dot asked. “Yakko and I were wondering what you and Brain have planned for tonight?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I already made a reservation at the karaoke parlor after dinner!” Pinky exclaimed. The mouse looked at the children, who all seemed excited at the idea of a karaoke session. Even Wakko started to cheer up the moment he heard the news. “But don’t tell Brain,” Pinky told the kids. “I want it to be a surprise! Zort!”</p>
<p>“Oh, I love surprises!” Wakko declared as he waved their hands in the air.</p>
<p>“That’s good to know.” Yakko casually responded before wrapping his arms around his sibling. The oldest Warner picked Wakko up, who kicked their feet in protest.</p>
<p>“Let me go!” Wakko chuckled as he tried to free themselves from the oldest Warner’s grasp.</p>
<p>“Okay, if you insist!” Yakko replied, tossing Wakko back into the pool. Pinky laughed and clapped his hands as he watched the silly sibling antics.</p>
<p>After getting out of the pool, Brain walked over towards the blue bag to retrieve his latest invention: a folding web chaise pool chair with a manual crank attached to a metal harness that functioned as an elevator. The sole purpose of the device was to make jacuzzis and hot tubs more accessible to mice such as himself.</p>
<p>Brain walked over to the jacuzzi and secured his device by the pool’s edge. He then took a seat in the pool chair and used the crank to descend into the hot tub. The mouse stopped the crank once the bubbling water reached his chest. Brain placed his hands behind his head and let out a blissful sigh. The mouse looked over at the children, who were playing some sort of pool game. Brain decided to appreciate the moment of solitude while he still had it.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Dot got out of the pool, shaking the water from her hair. Placing her sunglasses on, she spotted Brain and walked over towards the jacuzzi.</p>
<p>“Room for one more?” The Warner sister inquired.</p>
<p>“By all means.” Brain invited, and the girl settled herself in the hot tub.</p>
<p>“Wakko wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry for that little prank earlier.” Dot informed him.</p>
<p>The mouse felt a pang of guilt for his reaction to Wakko’s antics. He may have been upset that the middle child had ruined the peaceful moment between Pinky and himself, but the mouse held no ill will against Wakko for messing around.</p>
<p>“I’ll soon inform them of my forgiveness.” Brain replied. “I know that Wakko had no malicious intentions with their little joke.”</p>
<p>Dot nodded, happy to know that the mouse didn’t hold any grudges against her older sibling. “So, are you enjoying yourself?” She asked while adjusting her sunglasses.</p>
<p>“As a matter of fact, I am.” Brain answered honestly. “And you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m having a lot of fun!” Dot eagerly replied. “Although I must admit, I need some time for myself. My older siblings can be too much at times.”</p>
<p>“I can empathize with the sentiment.” Brain agreed. “Pinky can be a little too outgoing and energetic at times.”</p>
<p>Dot nodded and hummed. “Say, you wanna know some fun facts about Yakko and Wakko?” She playfully asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, do tell.” Brain answered with an intrigued smile.</p>
<p>“Okay, so Wakko always does this thing where he copies the behavior of people he admires.” Dot explained. She looked over at the pool, and pointed towards her older siblings. “Watch closely!”</p>
<p>Brain focused his attention on the Yakko, who scooped a handful of water and threw it up in the air. Wakko followed suit, mimicking their older brother’s movements.</p>
<p>“Fascinating…” Brain commented as he watched the older Warner siblings.</p>
<p>“And Yakko normally stays in the shallow end of the pool because he can’t swim.” Dot informed him.</p>
<p>“Really?” Brain questioned. “How?”</p>
<p>“He never bothered.” Dot candidly answered. “He tried taking swim lessons back in the nineties, but he got kicked out because he was too busy making googly eyes at the swim instructors and lifeguards.”</p>
<p>“How am I not surprised,” Brain dryly responded.</p>
<p>“And as a heads up, Yakko can’t consume anything with lactose.” Dot said with a twinge of sadness.</p>
<p>“Duly noted.” Brain acknowledged. “I suppose I should tell Pinky to put in dairy substitutes if he wants to make his world-famous cheesecake for Yakko in the foreseeable future.”</p>
<p>“Hold the phone, Pinky can bake!?” Dot asked excitedly with glistening eyes.</p>
<p>“Absolutely! Pinky can whip up all sorts of pastries and confectioneries, ” Brain remarked. “Cheesecakes, cannolis, macaroons, eclairs, crème brule,” Brain listed before curling his fingers, pressing them to his lips for a passionate chef’s kiss. “They’re simply magnifique!”</p>
<p>“Wakko is definitely gonna have a field day with Pinky if he ever knew that.” Dot remarked.</p>
<p>“Oh, indubitably.” Brain affirmed with a nod.</p>
<p>Back in the pool, Wakko looked over to see Dot having a pleasant conversation with Brain. The middle child thought about what Pinky said, that the smaller mouse needed time to chill before he was fine. He could apologize to Brain and try their hardest to show the mouse how to have fun without coming off as mean or hurtful. Wakko finally worked up the courage to approach Brain again.</p>
<p>The middle child turned over to Yakko, who lifted Pinky up in the air. The mouse giggled as he splashed into the pool. “I’m gonna swing by the jacuzzi, I’ll be right back!” He informed the two.</p>
<p>Pinky resurfaced and waved at Wakko. “Okay, have fun!”</p>
<p>After getting out of the pool, Wakko carefully thought about the best way to approach Brain and Dot. He looked back to their older brother, who launched Pinky back in the air for another splash in the pool.</p>
<p>Wakko smiled, knowing what he needed to do. He knelt down in a runner’s starting position as their sights set on the jacuzzi. The middle child then broke out into a sprint.</p>
<p>“Hey fellas!” Wakko exclaimed. Brain and Dot turn their gaze over to the middle child as he sprinted towards the jacuzzi. Brain’s eyes widened, anticipating the upcoming disaster that was sure to happen.</p>
<p>“Cannonball!” Wakko sang as he launched in the air, bending their knees and wrapping their arms around their legs.</p>
<p>Before Brain could react, Wakko plunged straight into the middle of the hot tub. The splash launched Brain about ten feet up in the air. The mouse looked over at the city skyline and back down at the hot tub with a sense of dread.</p>
<p>“Oh dear lord...” He exasperatedly remarked as he began his swift descent.</p>
<p>“<em>Nyaaaaahhhh!!!!!</em>” Brain screamed helplessly. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst. But instead of making a crash landing onto the hard ground, he landed in a soft cottony material. He reluctantly opened his eyes and realized that he was inside Wakko’s red hat.</p>
<p>A hatless Wakko looked at Brain with a mix of relief and embarrassment. “Sorry!” </p>
<p>“Wakko, you must never jump into the jacuzzi like that!” Brain berated. “You could have seriously hurt yourself!”</p>
<p>Wakko winced upon receiving his scolding. “I know…” He mumbled, their eyes shamefully cast downwards.</p>
<p>Brain felt his heart go out to Wakko upon seeing the regret on their face. Then the mouse’s frown melted away, turning into a soft smile. “And I want to thank you for saving me.” He gently praised the Warner sibling, causing them to look back at the mouse. “I would have entered a world of pain had it not been for your creative thinking and nimble reflexes.”</p>
<p>Wakko beamed at Brain, glad that the mouse wouldn’t stay mad at them for the duration of the trip. “You’re welcome!” He happily replied as he scooped the mouse from their hat, placing it back on their head.</p>
<p>But a loud whistle broke the tender moment. Wakko, Dot and Brain looked over at a physically fit lifeguard, who wore a stern face as he marched towards them. The three braced themselves for a reprimanding speech on pool safety.</p>
<p>Yakko noticed this from the pool, and he had to think up something to get them off the hook. He looked to Pinky, who was climbing out of the pool, and came up with a surefire solution. The oldest Warner approached Pinky and whispered something into his ear. After a moment, Pinky gave the oldest Warner a thumbs up. Yakko gently picked Pinky up and placed him out of the pool.</p>
<p>Pinky took a few steps from the pool and started howling in pain. “Oh ho ho, I hurt me foot!”</p>
<p>The lanky mouse clutched onto his right foot and rolled around on the ground, pretending to writhe in agony. "Oh the pain! The agony! Narf!"Pinky wailed as tears sprinkled from his eyes. </p>
<p>The lifeguard then moved towards the downtrodden mouse. Yakko quickly got out of the pool and gathered the blue beach bag and motioned towards his siblings and Brain to follow his lead. Wakko placed Brain on top of their hat and followed Yakko and Dot as they fled from the scene while the lifeguard was distracted. The children and the mouse arrived at the elevator. Brain pressed on the button, hoping that the doors would open fast enough before the lifeguard could detect them. Fortunately, their desperate pleas were answered as the elevator doors opened. One by one, the four flooded inside the elevator.</p>
<p>Once Pinky saw that the four successfully made it by the elevator, he stopped crying and stood up on his feet. “Oh, I’m feeling better now!” He said in his usual cheerful voice before he skipped along his merry way towards the elevator doors. “Love you!” Pinky called out to the lifeguard.</p>
<p>The lifeguard stared at the mouse in befuddlement. “Love you too?” He muttered with a hesitant wave.</p>
<p>Once Pinky made his way in, Dot pressed the button to close the elevator doors and the button for floor nine. The doors swiftly closed and the group made their descent down to their sanctuary. When they were safe at last, Yakko cackled aloud and soon his siblings and the mice joined in, breaking out into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe that actually worked!” Dot exclaimed.</p>
<p>Brain hopped down from Wakko’s hat and approached the lanky mouse. “Good work, Pinky.” He complimented as he patted his partner’s shoulder. “You’re acting is as believable as ever.”</p>
<p>“Aw that’s nice Brain, but I can’t take all the credit,” Pinky explained with pink-tinted cheeks. “it was Yakko’s bright idea to create a diversion to get you three out of trouble.”</p>
<p>Brain looked over towards the oldest Warner and smiled. “Well Yakko, I admire your clever thinking.”</p>
<p>Yakko was overjoyed by the compliment, smiling gratefully at the intelligent mouse. “Hey, I’m always happy to help!”</p>
<p>The smaller mouse smiled back at the oldest Warner before turning his attention to the middle child. “And as for you Wakko, I recognize that you didn’t mean any trouble with your little shark fin stunt earlier and there’s no use in dwelling over what happened. It’s all water under the bridge.”</p>
<p>Wakko felt a wave of relief wash over and he softly smiled at the smaller mouse.</p>
<p>Once the elevator stopped on their floor, the five got out and made their way back to the hotel room.</p>
<p>“Well, I hope you all enjoyed our little poolside adventure, for I am certain that we won’t be welcomed back after our little scene.” Brain remarked. “But no matter, I already took into consideration other engaging and wholesome activities for the weekend, many of which aren’t limited to the confines of the hotel.”</p>
<p>Once they reached the door to their room, Yakko retrieved his key and inserted it in the metal lock. The green lights blinked from the lock, indicating that they were allowed access in the room. The oldest Warner opened up the door and allowed everyone else to walk in first before he entered.</p>
<p>Brain climbed up the nightstand. “Now I want you all to change from your swimwear into your finest attire, for we’ll take to the streets for tonight’s dinner!” Brain explained.</p>
<p>The Warners gave Brain a serious salute before racing towards the bathroom door. Dot managed to get in first, slamming the door behind her older siblings.</p>
<p>The next half-hour was spent getting prepared for their evening of fun. The siblings scoured through their packed suitcases to find their best attire to wear. Dot put on her Spotify playlist from the tablet, not that it bothered Brain in the least. In fact, he thought that the Warner sister had splendid taste in music, as her playlist consisted of pop music from the 80s and 90s.</p>
<p>Brain, now dressed in his light blue blazer and a cream collared shirt. He looked in the mirror as he adjusted his red tie whilst discreetly singing along to <em>Kiss From A Rose</em>. “Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey. Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah.” The eloquent mouse crooned.</p>
<p>Pinky was settled on the bed, dressed in his checkered green suit jacket and blue bowtie, smiling contentedly as he listened to Brain sing and imagined that he was singing for him and him alone. The lanky mouse admired the way his partner could carry a tune along with his seductive voice. Oh, how he could listen to Brain sing all day. Pinky was always quick to compliment Brain’s singing and tried to encourage him to showcase his talents to the world, but the big-headed mouse vehemently denied that request time and time again.</p>
<p>Pinky needed to find a way to pretend that he was busy with another activity so as to avoid suspicion from his partner. He hopped over to the nightstand where he found the hotel brochure. Surely there were plenty of pretty pictures to look at. But as he picked up the laminated pamphlet, he discovered the sparkling gold credit card that the CEO bestowed to him and Brain.</p>
<p>“<em>Naaarf!</em>” Pinky admired. The mouse picked up the credit card and placed it on the pillow. Pinky laid down on the mattress and propped his head in his hands as he gazed at the card’s entrancing glow.  </p>
<p>Brain hopped back on the bed and looked over at Pinky, who was admiring the shimmering credit card. The pudgy mouse shook his head and walked over to his partner. Brain chuckled upon seeing how enamored Pinky was with the glimmering card.</p>
<p>“I see you’re enchanted by the credit card.” Brain observed astutely.</p>
<p>Pinky eagerly nodded his head. “It’s like watching the baby sun from the Teletubbies! Troz!”</p>
<p>“Pinky, are you pondering what I’m pondering?” The eloquent mouse inquired with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>“I think so Brain, but what if my milkshakes can’t bring all the boys to the yard?” Pinky asked anxiously.</p>
<p>“No Pinky, I was not referring to your dreams of opening an ice cream shop or your chest, as soft and comfortable as it is.” Brain berated as his cheeks blushed to a dark shade of red.</p>
<p>“You’re darn right, mister!” Pinky confirmed with a nod.</p>
<p>“The CEO informed us that she will pay for any additional expenses we make over the weekend. I intend to take advantage of her little gesture of kindness by making as many extravagant purchases as possible!” Brain explained with a devious smile. “And treating you and the kids to an elegant, fine-dining experience will be the first stop in our weekend spending spree!”</p>
<p>“Zounds Brain,” Pinky awed, but he then remembered what he had in store for the evening. “But we have to make sure that we finish dinner before 7:00 because I already made plans for a fun bonding activity with the kids at 7:30!”</p>
<p>Brain frowned at the thought of Pinky planning something without his input. “What plans?” Brain interrogated.</p>
<p>“Oh, I can’t tell you. I want it to be a surprise!” Pinky gleefully answered.</p>
<p>“I can hardly wait.” Brain responded sardonically. “Very well, I’ll try to find any upscale restaurants within the area, and make a reservation for six o’clock.” The intelligent mouse said as he scrolled through his smartphone. The CEO entrusted him and Pinky with the company credit card and, darn it, he was going to treat himself, his partner, and the kids to an expensive dinner at a fancy restaurant!</p>
<p>“Hey Brain?” He heard Wakko speak.</p>
<p>Brain put his phone aside and looked at the middle child, who was wearing a red cavalier hat with a blue feather sticking up from the side, a white tunic, and a musketeer tabard with the colors of the Non-Binary flag. The mouse was not surprised by Wakko’s unconventional fashion sense, but he certainly admired the middle child’s bold choice of wardrobe. “Yes, Wakko?”</p>
<p>“Can we go to McDonald’s for dinner?” Wakko eagerly asked.</p>
<p>“McDonald’s?” Brain scoffed. “Why on earth would you want to have serviceable fast food when we could easily go to any one of the more elegant eateries in the city?”</p>
<p>“Because other restaurants don’t have Big Macs.” Wakko answered with a confident nod.</p>
<p>Yakko and Dot soon came out from the bathroom and stood beside Wakko. Yakko was dressed in a black leather jacket and a white T-shirt in addition to his signature brown slacks. Dot wore a purple pantsuit, a white collared shirt, and a pearl necklace.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and it’s been ages since we last went to McDonald’s.” Yakko explained, backing up his younger sibling.</p>
<p>“And what other restaurant could provide a relaxed, down-to-earth atmosphere tailor-made for the average American family?” Dot added with great conviction.</p>
<p>Brain was secretly impressed with the Warners’ gumption and steadfast determination, but he had to remind the children who’s boss.</p>
<p>“Oh no, I remember all of those times you annoyed me into taking you to McDonald’s back in the nineties!” Brain remarked with an exasperated tone of voice. “Well, I am here to inform you that my fortitude has hardened considerably over the years, and this little song and dance won’t work on me again!”</p>
<p>Yakko looked over at his siblings with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. “McDonald’s! McDonald’s!” The eldest Warner started chanting. Wakko and Dot immediately joined in. “McDonald’s! McDonald’s! McDonald’s!”</p>
<p>As the Warners chanted, The Brain crossed his arms, grumpily standing his ground. He was the adult in the situation and he would not bow down to the whims of the children. But the mouse was shocked to see his dearest partner join the children’s crusade, chanting alongside them.</p>
<p>“McDonald’s! McDonald’s!” Pinky exclaimed, pumping his arms in the air.</p>
<p>“Pinky! Who’s side are you on!?” Brain snapped exasperatedly.</p>
<p>“Poit! The one with the Happy Meals.” Pinky sheepishly replied with a shrug.</p>
<p>Brain knew he was outnumbered and outpowered. As much as he wanted to have an exquisite dinner at a high-end restaurant, he had to give the kids (and his partner) what they wanted. With an annoyed sigh, he held up his hands and surrendered to the sassy children's demand.</p>
<p>“Alright, we’ll have dinner at McDonald’s!” The Brain announced, eliciting cheers from the Warners and Pinky. The smaller mouse held up his hand, pointing his finger upwards to assure his dominance over the group.</p>
<p>“But if you children even think about causing any more trouble under my supervision, then I shall sell you to the zoo!” Brain sternly warned. The mouse knew he was making an empty threat, and the children probably knew that as well, but he wanted to ensure that they would be on their best behavior while they were out on the town.</p>
<p>“We’ll be good,” Yakko affirmed before turning over to Wakko and Dot. “Right sibs?”</p>
<p>“We promise.” The younger Warner siblings chorused, smiling as golden halos appeared above their heads. Dot flashed a confident grin while Wakko wore a more nervous smile.</p>
<p>“Good.” Brain curtly nodded. The mouse climbed up the sleeve of his robotic suit, walked along the left shoulder, and settled himself in the driver’s seat. “Now let’s go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: And so the fun officially begins!</p>
<p>So originally this chapter was supposed to be longer, but as I was filling in the details, I realized that it was too long, so I decided to divide it into two parts (with part one being over 19 long lol) So consider this chapter to be part one of the Mice and Warners cause shenanigans on a Friday.</p>
<p>This chapter was so much fun to write because it gave me the opportunity to explore the dynamics between the two parties. </p>
<p>Pinky would definitely be the more affectionate one of the two, doting on the Warners and giving them lots of positive attention. He would have the strongest connection with Dot, since she finds him very cute and she’s always quick to compliment him and show him affection. Pinky and Wakko are both fun-loving, but naive and they’re always looking to have a good time. Yakko would love to make Pinky laugh because that boy craves validation for his humor and Pinky is the easiest to please since that mouse loves almost anything and he would find Yakko hilarious. </p>
<p>Brain is the responsible, but tired one who puts up with their shenanigans, but also respects the kids and finds them endearing. He and Yakko would have back and forth banter. Despite the two of them not always seeing eye to eye, Brain is quick to praise Yakko’s more positive attributes. Wakko just loves Brain, and Brain shares the sentiment despite the two of them having opposite personalities. In the next chapter, we get to see more of their relationship. With Dot having wit, Brain is able to connect to her the easiest, as the two of them would share intellectual conversations and spill some gossip as well. </p>
<p>The pool section was fun to write as I managed to come up with a lot of crazy shenanigans as well as quieter moments between the characters. </p>
<p>The McDonald’s bit was a lot of fun to write, and yes it was inspired by the classic McDonald’s alignment chart (“McDonald’s! McDonald’s! McDonald’s!”, “We have food at home.”, *Pulls into the drive thru as children cheer* *orders a single black coffee and leaves*), The Warners and Pinky would definitely be chanting for McDonald’s while Brain would be that one of those folks who orders a black coffee lol!</p>
<p>Please leave a kudos or a review if you can! Thanks for reading! </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mice and the Warners walked together to McDonald’s. Brain, piloting his man-suit, was a few paces behind the Warners, who merrily skipped along the city sidewalks. Pinky was gently cradled in Dot’s hands, clearly enjoying her company. Yakko and Dot gracefully hopped from one foot to the next without a care in the world. </p>
<p>While the Warner brother, Warner sister, and buck-toothed mouse were a few feet ahead, the middle Warner sibling trailed behind. Wakko tried to act as enthusiastic as their siblings, but there was a slight hesitation in each step. </p>
<p>Brain noticed how worried Wakko appeared, from the fretful look on their face to their shuffling feet skirting the sidewalk. The anxious behavior coming from a typically wacky child was terribly troubling and Brain was concerned for the Warner sibling. Taking a deep breath, the smaller mouse decided to take matters into his own hands and alleviate the child’s woes as delicately as possible. “Is there something wrong, Wakko?” Brain gently inquired, causing Wakko to stop in their tracks. </p>
<p>After a moment of hesitation and shuffling their feet, Wakko finally spoke up. “You aren’t really going to sell us to the zoo, are you Brain?” He asked while anxiously wringing their hands together. “Because I don’t know if I can handle having to share my bedroom with the giraffes.” </p>
<p>So that was why the normally jubilant Wakko felt so worried. </p>
<p>Brain exhaled and shook his head. “No Wakko, I have no plans on doing such a thing to you and your siblings.” He said while placing the robotic hand onto the middle child’s shoulder in an honest effort to comfort them. “I only said that so you three would be on your best behavior.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Wakko replied, gazing at the big-headed mouse with hopeful eyes.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Brain assured, patting Wakko’s shoulder. “I apologize for troubling you with my meaningless threat. I promise to never say such things and to be more careful with my wording from now on.” </p>
<p>Wakko was relieved by the reassurance. “That’s okay, Brain!” He responded with an eager grin and their tongue playfully sticking out. He then bounded as fast as he could in a typical boingy fashion to catch up with the others.</p>
<p>Brain watched as Wakko merrily skipped a few feet ahead to join their siblings and Pinky, noting the pep in each stride as he hopped from one foot to the other. Yakko and Dot were particularly happy to see their sibling again. The smaller mouse softly smiled at Wakko’s renewed enthusiasm. </p>
<p>The Warners and Pinky clamored through the front doors of McDonald’s, eager to satiate their desires for fast-food. By the time Brain entered the restaurant he found Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Pinky crowded by the counter as they delivered their orders to the apprehensive cashier. </p>
<p>“I’ll have a cheeseburger Happy Meal with apple juice please! Zort!” Pinky joyfully cried out. </p>
<p>“And I will have three large Big Mac meals, two eight-piece chicken nugget meals, three large sodas, and two M&amp;M McFlurries!” Wakko eagerly declared. </p>
<p>“I’ll have an eight-piece chicken nugget meal please with a large soda.” Yakko requested. </p>
<p>“And I’ll have a double cheeseburger, no onions, with a small fries and a medium soda.” Dot instructed. </p>
<p>Brain maneuvered the man-suit ever so carefully as he joined the jubilant group by the front counter. </p>
<p>“And you sir?” The cashier asked the smaller mouse. </p>
<p>“One cheeseburger, small fries, and a large hot coffee, black.” Brain ordered flatly. </p>
<p>While the eloquent mouse paid for dinner with the company credit card, The Warners retrieved their soda cups and made their way to the drink dispenser. Pinky went along with them, cheerfully riding on Wakko’s cavalier hat while holding his bottle of apple juice. Once their cups were full, the siblings immediately claimed a booth in the dining area. Yakko and Dot sat next to each other while Wakko took the opposite seat, and Pinky settled himself on the table between the Warner brother and the Warner sister. </p>
<p>The Brain took the two trays that contained their meals and approached the crowded table. Wakko got out of their seat and stood outside the booth, bowing before the smaller mouse and gesturing to him to enter first. Brain was touched by the middle child’s gesture and scooted in the booth. Once the mouse settled his man-suit in his seat, Wakko sat back down next to him. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Brain!” The Warners chorused. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” The mouse replied nonchalantly. Once he unceremoniously placed the trays right in the center of the table, he flinched when the children greedily snatched their meals. </p>
<p>Pinky tried to open up his Happy Meal box. Dot realized the taller mouse struggling to open his box and swiftly intervened. She opened up the box for him and placed it on its side so that Pinky could easily grab his food and the toy that came with the kids’ meal. </p>
<p>“Oh, thank you, Dot!” Pinky chirped. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Pinky!” Dot happily replied as she gently scritched his chin. Pinky’s right foot tippy-tapped upon the table as he welcomed the affection from the Warner sister. </p>
<p>The lanky mouse eagerly ventured into the open Happy Meal box and was ecstatic by what he found inside. Seconds later, he emerged from his fast-food cave with his Happy Meal toy. “Oh look! I got a little choo-choo!” He exclaimed, holding up a small <em>Thomas the Tank Engine</em> toy. </p>
<p>Wakko quickly chowed down on their meal. He tried to consume the trays, but Yakko and Brain immediately stopped the middle child in their tracks. Brain firmly held Wakko steady in their seat while Yakko yanked the trays from his sibling’s mouth. Yakko took the saliva-covered trays and placed them on top of the return pile above the trash can. </p>
<p>Brain resumed his meal in silence. As he ate his cheeseburger, he drummed the robotic suit’s fingers on the table. Soon enough, he noticed Wakko was mimicking his behavior, drumming their fingers on the table, and even matching the same cadence. Brain remembered what Dot informed him earlier about Wakko copying people he looked up to and decided to put her theory to the test. Brain placed his cheeseburger down and started to rub his chin while wearing a serious frown. Wakko immediately took note and imitated Brain’s behavior. The mouse glanced over at Dot, who gave him a knowing smile. Brain found Wakko’s attention to detail when copying his behavior to be quite endearing, and was secretly flattered that the middle child greatly respected him. </p>
<p>On the other side of the table, Yakko was entertaining Pinky with one of his jokes. “So you see Pinky, melons are the only fruit allowed to have weddings because they <em>cantaloupe</em>.” The eldest Warner delivered his pun-filled punchline. </p>
<p>Pinky fell into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach and kicking his legs into the air as he guffawed at the joke. “Oh Yakko, you are hysterical! Narf!” The lanky mouse complimented as he blinked away the tears from his eyes. The oldest Warner beamed at Pinky, basking in the positive attention. </p>
<p>Dot rolled her eyes at the dad joke, shaking her head in annoyance. “You’re lucky I forgot my pun gun back at the hotel.” The Warner sister sneered before taking another bite from her cheeseburger. </p>
<p>“I didn’t!” Wakko sang, taking out their pistol from under their tabard. The Warner sibling fired on Yakko, stunning him in his seat. The oldest Warner felt a wave of electrical shocks course through his body for a few seconds. </p>
<p>Brain stared concernedly at the sibling antics while Pinky kept on laughing. The pudgy mouse grabbed a french fry from the pack. As he took a bite, his face soured, noting how stale it was. The smaller mouse placed the french fries back on the tray and looked out the window. The mouse secretly wished that he took Pinky and the kids to an upscale restaurant, ordering expensive dishes that they normally wouldn’t have and live it up in the high-life so to speak. But alas, he and the others were grossly overdressed as they consumed their fast-food meals in a fast-food restaurant.</p>
<p>“Hey, Brain,” Wakko gently tapped his shoulder, gaining the mouse’s attention. “If you’re not going to finish the rest of the fries, can I have them?” </p>
<p>Brain pushed the tray with the fries over to the middle child. “Sharing is caring.” He said flatly. </p>
<p>“Yay!” Wakko cheered as he gobbled down the french fries. The middle child then scooted from his seat and started to hop around the floor on all fours like an energetic puppy about to go out on a walk with its owner. Brain watched Wakko’s silliness with a quizzical expression. </p>
<p>“That’s just their way of letting off steam.” Yakko casually informed the intelligent mouse. </p>
<p>“Ah, I see.” Brain acknowledged. So long as Wakko wasn’t hurting anyone that wasn’t related to them, then it was fine. </p>
<p>“Look, Brain!” Pinky called out. The lanky mouse stuck two french fries in his mouth, clearly trying to imitate a walrus. “I’m a dolphin!” He declared as he clapped his hands. </p>
<p>The Warners laughed at Pinky’s ridiculousness. Brain felt his cheeks heat up as he scoffed at his partner's inane behavior. </p>
<p>As the intelligent mouse watched the ridiculousness surrounding him, he was pleasantly surprised by how things were going so far. Sure the only thing remotely ridiculous was Wakko’s strange eating habits, the violent back-and-forth antics among the siblings, and Pinky’s fun-fun silly-willy nature, but it was manageable. </p>
<p>Once everyone finished their meals, the mice and the Warners left McDonald’s and strolled about on the sidewalk as they eagerly journeyed towards their next stop. The Warners were bouncing about in front of Brain while Pinky was snug in the robot’s coat pocket. </p>
<p>“Now we’re going to go to our surprise activity!” Pinky gushed as he pulled out his smartphone. </p>
<p>Before he could read the directions Dot gently took the smartphone from the taller mouse’s grasp. “Maybe I should take the helm on this one, Pinky..” The Warner sister kindly suggested with her signature cute smile. </p>
<p>“Right, good call!” Pinky replied with a thumbs up. </p>
<p>Dot scrolled over to the map app and pressed on the icon. She typed in the name of their next stop and quickly received the route. “Okay everyone, we need to continue walking down the street, and in a half a mile, we’re gonna take a left turn.” She directed in a confident voice. The Warner sister clearly enjoyed exerting some power over the group. </p>
<p>The mice and the Warners walked in a row together. Brain trying his best to keep up with Dot for the girl had the power walk of a confident CEO. As the mouse maneuvered the robotic man-suit, he felt something squeezing the robot’s right hand. Brain looked over to find Wakko happily holding his hand and swinging their arms to and fro. The pudgy mouse looked at Wakko, who smiled at him with their tongue bouncing about. Without any hesitation, Brain smiled back at the middle child. </p>
<p>Yakko’s eyes lit up when he saw a lamppost. The oldest Warner sprinted ahead of the group and leaped onto the pole. With dramatic flair, he swung around the street light with one arm.</p>
<p>“I’m singin’ in the rain! Just singin’ in the rain!” Yakko belted out, despite the fact that it was a mild evening with no precipitation. “What a glorious night, with Pinky and The Brain!” He sang as he gestured towards the mice. With great theatricality, he jumped off from the lamppost and made a smooth landing with both feet on the sidewalk. </p>
<p>Brain and Dot smiled at the oldest Warner while Pinky applauded. “Bravo! Bravo!” The taller mouse cheered. </p>
<p>“My turn!” Wakko declared, letting go of the suit’s hand and sprinting down the sidewalk. He hopped on the street light and swung around with one leg in the air as if he was pole dancing. “Showgirls!” </p>
<p>Yakko clapped his hands and broke down in a fit of laughter. “Very risque, Wakko.” The Warner brother cackled. </p>
<p>Pinky giggled at Wakko’s silliness, while Brain and Dot exchanged befuddled glances before turning their attention back at the middle child. </p>
<p>“Catch me, big brother, catch me!” Wakko declared. He leaped from the lamppost and landed straight into the arms of their older brother. Yakko laughed merrily as he caught Wakko and swung around in a circle. </p>
<p>But the childishly endearing moment was broken when a small group of four young men in their early twenties shoved the two siblings off the sidewalk, and the both of them landed face down on the street. </p>
<p>Pinky, Brain, and Dot gasped in shock. The Warner sister immediately rushed over to her older siblings, tending to their aid. After realizing that they were not seriously hurt, she growled at the gang of goons. </p>
<p>“What’s the matter with you!?” Dot shouted angrily whilst shaking her fist. </p>
<p>Brain stepped forward, shielding the Warners from the group of careless young adults as he angrily stared down the young adults. “You should all be ashamed of yourselves for assaulting those young children!” </p>
<p>“So we got ourselves a wiseguy, huh?” The head hooligan spat. </p>
<p>“You’re poorly mistaken, numbskull. Nobody treats my children like garbage and gets away with it!” Brain fiercely declared. He was too furious at the punks to fully realize that he just referred to the Warners as his children. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” The ruffian challenged. He charged at Brain, preparing to throw a punch. Pinky struggled to get out of the pocket in time to yank his partner away from trouble. The Warners were prepared to take out their weapons of choice to fight back, but Brain stopped the head goon by blocking his fist with his metallic hand. </p>
<p>The siblings stowed away their wooden mallets while Wakko grabbed a box of popcorn from underneath their hat and watched the exciting fight play out. Pinky cheered on his partner with words of encouragement and flailed around his cheerleader pom-poms. After a moment of struggling, the mouse thrusted the lever in his suit, picked up the punk, and threw him straight into his equally moronic gang, all of them falling down like bowling pins. </p>
<p>“You’ve made a powerful enemy.” Brain growled. He pressed a button on the suit’s wrist and positioned himself in an intimidating power pose. As he stood, a pair of laser guns emerged from his forearms, and various missiles were propped up from his shoulder blades. “Prepare to meet my wrath!”</p>
<p>The Warners gazed at Brain in amazement. They remembered how Brain stood up to the egotistical director back in the studio, but they were surprised that the mouse was willing to wage war in their honor. Even Pinky was in awe of his partner’s gumption and dedication to the kids. The hooligans cowered and immediately fled in the other direction. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you better run! Narf!” Pinky shouted as he shook his pom-pom at the retreating punks. </p>
<p>Once the gang of goons was out of sight, Brain pressed the other button on his wrist and the weapons retracted to their original position. The pudgy mouse turned around and carefully approached the children. He offered Yakko his hand, who graciously accepted the offer, and was pulled upwards while Dot guided Wakko back on their feet. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Brain asked concernedly. </p>
<p>“That. Was. AWESOME!!” Yakko exulted. </p>
<p>“I was going to use my mallet on those fools, but I’m pleasantly surprised that you did my job for me.” Dot complimented. </p>
<p>Wakko rushed towards Brain and eagerly hugged his robotic legs. “My hero!” He proclaimed with their tongue bouncing out. The mouse was surprised at receiving such praise but was no less touched by the compliment. Brain carefully shifted the controls in his suit to gently pat Wakko’s head with his robotic right hand. </p>
<p>Pinky managed to escape from the coat pocket and scurried up the robotic suit. Then, in one swift motion, he pulled Brain into a passionate kiss. The smaller mouse blushed furiously as his lips collided with Pinky’s. With wide eyes, he glanced over at Yakko and Dot, with the Warner brother giving him a playful grin and a thumbs up while the Warner sister clutched her chest as she soaked in the romantic sight. Brain closed his eyes and surrendered to Pinky’s affection. Once they broke away from the kiss, Pinky wrapped Brain in a tight hug. “My hero!” He gushed, gazing at the smaller mouse with twinkling blue eyes. </p>
<p>Brain was overwhelmed by the adulation from the Warners and Pinky. He motioned for his partner to release him from the embrace and was gently placed back on the suit’s shoulder. Once the eloquent mouse gathered his bearings he smiled at the siblings. “Thank you, children.” He kindly replied. After a moment, Brain locked eyes with Pinky, took his hand into his and patted it. “And Pinky.”</p>
<p>“Narf.” Pinky purred at the compliment with shining eyes. After Brain released his grasp, Pinky hopped back down to the front pocket of the suit. </p>
<p>“You know, even though we could have beaten those guys on our own it’s really cool that you stood up for us back there,” Yakko admitted. “Not a lot of folks are willing to do that...” He added in a much quieter voice. </p>
<p>Brain’s ears perked as he listened to the oldest Warner. He settled back in the driver’s seat and turned his attention to the rambunctious siblings. “I’m well aware of how capable you children are. But I also know what it’s like to be trampled on and scoffed at, and the last thing I want is for others to go through the same thing. But once I become the ruler of the earth, people wouldn’t treat each other so poorly.” </p>
<p>Wakko looked up at Brain as a stunning realization formed in their head. “Oh, so that’s why you want to take over the world.” He said, finally putting the pieces together. </p>
<p>Brain solemnly nodded. “Indeed.” The mouse found an empty wooden box with the word SOAP labeled on all four sides next to the street light and decided to take a stand. “If I ruled the world, I would transform it into a better place, where violence and bigotry are relics of the past, and kindness and decency are desirable traits to possess. And under my regime,  Under my regime, people who were once marginalized and disenfranchised by society could flourish and live without fear and oppression from outside forces!” </p>
<p>“Woo!” Pinky cheered, pumping his fists in the air. The Warners eagerly applauded while Brain soaked in their adulation. But the soapbox soon collapsed under the weight of the robotic man-suit. </p>
<p>Brain looked at the damaged box beneath his feet, the moving moment now shattered. The mouse shrugged, deciding not to dwell over a broken soapbox. “Come along children. Let us continue our journey to our next destination...whatever that is.” </p>
<p>Brain noticed the kids traveling by his side. Not a moment later, he saw Wakko and Dot taking his right and left hand respectively. Like a parent taking their kids out in public, Brain controlled the levers from his suit to gently hold their hands, swaying them back and forth as they journeyed on. </p>
<p>The mice and the Warners continued walking their path for about five minutes. After turning the street corner, Pinky’s eyes lit up. “Here we are!” The lanky mouse exclaimed as he pointed his finger towards the karaoke parlor. </p>
<p>“Kar-karaoke?” Brain sputtered with unease. “No, I-I’m not singing in front of a crowd.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Brain, there won’t be a crowd.” Pinky comforted. “I reserved a small room where we can sing together for an hour! It’ll just be the five of us sing-sing-singing to our hearts’ content!” </p>
<p>The Warners cheered, but Brain was still unsure. Pinky noticed his partner’s concern and tried to cheer him up. “And besides, you’re a wonderful singer!” </p>
<p>“That’s preposterous, I am not a singer!” Brain protested. </p>
<p>“But how come you always sing so beautifully whenever you work on your blueprints?” Pinky playfully teased while poking at the suit’s chest. </p>
<p>“Come on, Brain, it’ll be tons of fun!” Dot insisted, tugging on his left hand. Wakko took Brain’s right hand and Yakko eagerly pushed the back of the man-suit. The intelligent mouse groaned as the Warners pushed him out of his comfort zone. </p>
<p>“Alright, alright! I’ll join, but I’m not going to like it!” Brain surrendered. </p>
<p>“Troz! That’s the spirit!” Pinky cheered. </p>
<p>The mice and the Warners stepped inside the parlor and approached the employee behind the front desk. Pinky kindly informed him of the reservation he made, and the man stepped out from the desk and gestured for the group to follow him down the hall, where he led them to their reserved room. </p>
<p>Once they arrived the Warners and Pinky excitedly plopped onto the couch. Yakko and Dot picked up the tablet that contained the song playlist. Brain hopped out of the pilot seat, slid down the arm of his man suit, and made his way down on the couch next to Pinky. </p>
<p>“I wanna pick the first song!” Dot exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Of course, sweetie!” Pinky encouraged. </p>
<p>“Make sure it’s a good one!” Yakko jested, gently elbowing her side. </p>
<p>“Sing <em>Free Bird!</em>” Wakko shouted, which earned a shove from their sister. </p>
<p>Dot ignored her siblings’ clamoring and perused through the expansive song list until she found the perfect song to start the karaoke session: <em>Mamma Mia</em> by ABBA. Pressing the button, the song started to play from the speakers. </p>
<p>“Come on, everyone!” Dot announced as she grabbed her microphone. Yakko, Wakko, and Pinky eagerly retrieved their microphones. Brain’s face contorted to a nervous expression as he timidly took his microphone. </p>
<p>Dot immediately took notice of the smaller mouse’s apprehension. “It’ll be fine Brain,” She reassured. “I’ll take the first verse, and we’ll each take turns.” Despite the reassurance from the youngest sibling, Brain nervously gulped. </p>
<p>The Warner sister strutted ahead of the group as she sang the first set of lyrics, bopping to the rhythm of the music. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’ve been cheated by you since I don’t know when </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So I made up my mind, it must come to an end </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinky waltzed right next to Dot as he belted out the following lyrics. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Look at me now, will I ever learn? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I don’t know how but I suddenly lose control </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> There’s a fire within my soul </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yakko and Wakko followed up on the bridge, bouncing up and down in time to the music. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Just one look and I can hear a bell ring </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> One more look and I forget everything, whoa </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the chorus arrived, The Warners and Pinky eagerly sang along while Brain reluctantly joined in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Mamma Mia, here I go again </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> My, my, how can I resist you? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the five sang together, Brain allowed himself to smile. The mouse felt at ease in the company of his partner and the Warner siblings. He decided to put some more passion into his vocals as the group continued to sing the chorus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Mamma Mia, does it show again? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> My, my, just how much I missed you </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling bold, Brain confidently stepped forward and decided to go solo on the next verse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Yes, I’ve been brokenhearted </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Blue since the day we parted </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinky clapped his hands upon hearing his partner’s verse. Brain grinned at his partner as he continued to sing as he locked onto his shimmering blue eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Why, why did I ever let you go? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinky and the Warners joined Brain as they wrapped up the chorus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Mamma Mia, now I really know </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> My, my, I could never let you go</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they sang the rest of the song, Brain felt a wave of joy that he hadn’t felt in a long time. His confidence in his singing has grown astronomically thanks to the enthusiastic support from his partner and the kids. He never realized how much fun it was to sing with a small group of friends. </p>
<p>Once they finished singing the classic ABBA tune, the five decided to take turns singing their own solo songs. Yakko kicked things off with <em>One Week</em>, followed by Wakko who belted out <em>Uptown Funk</em>, Dot sang <em>Dreams</em>. When the mice were up, Brain sang a soulful rendition of <em>My Way</em>, and Pinky followed up with <em>Umbrella</em>. The Warner siblings then sang a passionate rendition of <em>Who Loves You</em>. Once they finished the song, they looked over towards the mice. </p>
<p>“Who wants to go next?” Dot asked. </p>
<p>Feeling courageous, Brain decided to take over. “Pinky, care to join me in a duet?”</p>
<p>Pinky’s eyes glistened with joy. “It would be an honor. Troz!” </p>
<p>The smaller mouse picked <em>A Whole New World</em> from the playlist and pressed play and returned to his spot on the couch next to Pinky. </p>
<p>“Oh, I love this song, Brain!” Pinky exclaimed as the intro music swelled. “Can I please sing Jasmine’s words?” </p>
<p>“Well of course you can, Pinky.” Brain replied as he smiled at his partner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I can show you the world </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Shining, shimmering, splendid </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tell me, Pinky </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Since when did you last let your heart decide? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brain pulled Pinky into a gentle side hug and gestured dramatically as he continued his verse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I can open your eyes </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Take you wonder by wonder </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Over, sideways, and under  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> On a magic carpet ride </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brain released his hold on Pinky’s side and gently took his hand, leading him to the edge of the couch as he reached the song’s iconic chorus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A whole new world </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A new fantastic point of view </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No one to tell us no </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Or where to go </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Or say we’re only dreaming </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinky then stepped out to sing his part whilst holding Brain’s hand and lovingly staring into his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A whole new world! Zort! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A dazzling place I never knew </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But when I’m way up here </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s crystal clear </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That now, I’m in a whole new world with you </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the music swelled, the mice leaped from the couch onto the table, using it as their makeshift magic carpet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Now I’m in a whole new world with you </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinky almost dropped his mic, but quickly retrieved it before his next set of lyrics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Unbelievable sights </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Indescribable feeling </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Through an endless diamond sky </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During Pinky’s part, Yakko had the bright idea of enhancing the already great performance by offering his hand for Pinky and the Brain. The mice looked at each other before jumping onto Yakko’s palm. Once they hopped aboard, the oldest Warner started to run around the room to give the mice a magic carpet experience. Brain steadied himself as he adjusted to singing while hovering around the room, Pinky held his partner’s shoulders to keep his balance. Wakko giggled with joy at their brother’s theatricality while Dot retrieved her phone and started filming, eager to capture the romantic moment while the mice continued their duet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A whole new world (Don’t you dare close your eyes) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath, it gets better) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m like a shooting star </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ve come so far </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I can’t go back to where I used to be </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinky held out his left arm in the air, pretending to fly around. Brain instinctively wrapped his free hand around his partner’s waist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A whole new world (Every turn a surprise) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> With new horizons to pursue (Every moment red-letter) </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll chase them anywhere </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> There’s time to spare </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Let me share this whole new world with you </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yakko slowed down to a gentle walk to reflect the pacing of the song. The mice got used to the motion of flying so to speak, they held their free hands together and gazed into each other’s eyes as they concluded the duet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A whole new world </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A whole new world </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> That’s where we’ll be </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That’s where we’ll be  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A thrilling chase </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A wondrous place </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> For you and me </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the song concluded. Dot stopped filming and applauded while Wakko gave an enthusiastic whistle. </p>
<p>“Well, I guess it’s time to pack it up and call it quits, cause I think we just reached our peak for the evening.” Yakko quipped. </p>
<p>“Now now, don’t let our admittedly amazing duet discourage you, Yakko.” Brain replied, still feeling the rush of jubilation from singing with his partner. </p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re only halfway through our session, Narf!” Pinky added. “Let’s keep it going!” </p>
<p>The Warners and the mice continued to sing throughout the allotted time in the karaoke room, belting out to different rock ballads, pop songs, and classic show tunes. For the final track, the five decided to close out the karaoke session by singing the classic ballad, <em>My Heart Will Go On</em>. </p>
<p>The main melody swelled as the song reached its climax. The Warners and the mice soon belted the final chorus, all of them singing off-key, but too invested in the song to care about the quality of their vocals. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You’re here, there’s nothing I fear </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And I know that my heart will go on </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yakko and Wakko side-hugged while Dot raised her left palm as Pinky and The Brain dramatically gestured as they embraced the moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> We’ll stay forever this way </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You are safe in my heart and </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> My heart will go on and on  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a quarter to nine when the group returned to the hotel room. As the door opened, The Warners bounced into the room, still full of manic energy. Brain piloted his man-suit a few steps further until he reached his bed. Once he stopped the robot, he got up from the driver’s seat and dived straight into the soft mattress. Pinky followed suit, jumping from the suit’s coat pocket and landing right next to his partner. The lanky mouse let out a laugh as he began to make snow angels with the soft covers. </p>
<p>Brain was still laying flat on his stomach and his face was still buried in the covers. “I’m exhausted.” The smaller mouse muffled through the bedsheets. </p>
<p>Pinky’s ears drooped with concern after hearing his partner’s complaint. He got up and flipped Brain over onto his back. “Don’t worry Brain, Pinky is on the case!” </p>
<p>The lanky mouse bounced across the bed and leaped over to the nightstand. He looked over to the Warners, who were engaged in an intense pillow fight on their bed. Pinky clapped his paws as loud as he could and alerted the siblings. </p>
<p>“Alright, jammies on children! It’s time for bedtime! Zort!” Pinky ordered in a playful voice. </p>
<p>“But we’re not tired yet,” Dot complained. </p>
<p>“Yeah, and all the cool kids stay up until two!” Wakko argued. </p>
<p>“How about a compromise?” Brain offered as he got up into a sitting position. “Pinky and I will let you kids stay up until eleven.” </p>
<p>“Sounds good, chief.” Yakko agreed as he looked over to his siblings. </p>
<p>“Sleepover! Sleepover! Sleepover!” The Warners sang as they went into different places to change; Yakko going into the closet, Wakko in his suitcase, and Dot in the bathroom. Three seconds later, the Warners appeared in their pajamas. Yakko in his green pajama suit, Wakko in blue footie pajamas, and Dot in a pink nightgown. </p>
<p>On the other bed, The mice began to change into their nightwear. Brain discarded his blazer, shirt, and red tie and dressed in a plush light blue robe. Pinky tossed aside his green checkered jacket and blue bowtie and casually put on his fuzzy purple robe. </p>
<p>“We should watch a movie,” Yakko said as he grabbed the remote. The eldest Warner scrolled through the different movie titles that the hotel offered. “What are you two in the mood for?”</p>
<p>“Oh, let’s watch <em>The Sandlot,</em>” Wakko suggested as he pointed at the screen. </p>
<p>“Sure!” Yakko agreed. “Is that okay with you, sis?”</p>
<p>“I’m curious to see if it holds up.” Dot replied. </p>
<p>As the kids settled in their bed as the movie began. Wakko turned the nightstand light off to enhance the movie-watching experience. Brain lied down on the mattress, basking in its softness. The mouse closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. The mouse was in the midst of his slumber when a soft pair of hands gently shook his shoulder. Brain opened his eyes to see Pinky staring back at him with an eager smile.  </p>
<p>“Pinky, what is the meaning of this?” Brain tiredly inquired. </p>
<p>“Poit! The kids want you to tell them a story before bedtime.” Pinky told him. </p>
<p>The three siblings were nestled under the covers. Yakko settled in the middle, with Dot on his right and Wakko on his left. </p>
<p>“Can you tell us a story, Brain? Please?” Dot asked as she worked her most irresistible pout. </p>
<p>“Yeah, how about a self-insert fractured fairy tale- no wait! A self-insert movie parody!” Yakko suggested.</p>
<p>Brain pondered over the eldest sibling’s specific request, trying to come up with an entertaining enough story for the children that also bolstered his ego. “Very well. I shall tell you the story about an American mouse named Rick Brain! A weathered and cynical nightclub owner in the city of Casablanca during the early years of World War II, who became entangled with his former flame, Ilsa Pink, and how he learned to put his selfishness and neutral stance aside to take a stand against the Nazis.” </p>
<p>“Historical intrigue and romance!” Dot exclaimed. “I like the sound of this combination.” </p>
<p>“Well, I’m sold!” Yakko added excitedly. “I can’t wait till we get to the part where the Nazis get their butts kicked!” </p>
<p>“Well go on, tell us the story!” Wakko encouraged the small mouse. </p>
<p>Brain reached into his fur pocket and retrieved a small paper cut-out of the world. With the world in his hands, the mouse started his dramatic narration. “With the coming of the Second World War, many eyes in imprisoned Europe turned hopefully, or desperately, toward the freedom of the Americas...” </p>
<p>Soon enough, the Warners were captivated by the intelligent mouse’s loose parody of <em>Casablanca</em>. Repurposing the iconic lines for his characters (many of which were modeled after his old co-workers during the original run of <em>Animaniacs</em>). The mouse sang the classic tunes during the musical portions as he no longer felt insecure showcasing his vocal talents in front of his small audience. Even Pinky was enchanted by his partner’s tale, especially during the romantic scenes between Rick Brain and Ilsa Pink. Brain was able to keep their attention all the way through as he reached the final scene. </p>
<p>“With somber eyes, Rick Brain watched as Ilsa Pink and Victoria Pharfignewton took off on the plane that headed towards Lisbon. The heartbreaking moment was rudely interrupted when a Nazi officer arrived on the scene. Luckily, Rick Brain shot him before he could intervene. Just when things looked bleak, Captain Louis Yakko ordered the police to round up the usual suspects. When the two were left alone, Yakko suggested to Brain that they ally themselves with the Free French in Brazzaville, and the mouse agreed, feeling a renewed sense of purpose. As the two walked into the fog, Brain looked over to his new companion and said ‘Yakko, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship’. The end.” </p>
<p>The Warners and Pinky cheered, clearly entertained with the mouse’s story. The Brain bowed to his spellbound audience. </p>
<p>“Egad Brain, what riveting story!” Pinky complimented. </p>
<p>Brain smiled as he turned his attention towards the Warners. “Well, I held up my end of the deal. Now it’s time for bed.”</p>
<p>“But Brain, we need you and Pinky to give us a goodnight kiss on the cheek before bedtime!” Wakko said while Yakko and Dot nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>“With pleasure!” Pinky happily proclaimed. The taller mouse got up to deliver his affectionate goodnight kiss to each sibling’s cheek. Pinky first trotted over to Dot and kissed her cheek. He then maneuvered his way over to Yakko and kissed his cheek. Finally, he approached Wakko and gave them a swift kiss on their cheek. After fulfilling his duty, Pinky hopped over to the nightstand and bounded over to his bed. </p>
<p>“Your turn Brain!” Pinky called out to his partner. </p>
<p>Brain looked at the eager siblings and exhaled. “The lengths I have to go to please you, children.” He muttered to himself. </p>
<p>Brain walked up to Dot and gently kissed her cheek. He then made his way over to Yakko and swiftly kissed his cheek. The mouse finally arrived by Wakko’s side and gave them a soft goodnight kiss on their cheek. Brain started to make his way to his bed but was surprised when the middle child carefully picked him up and planted a generous kiss on his head. After receiving the tender smooch, Brain was gently placed on the nightstand and Wakko gave him a couple of pats on his enormous head. The eloquent mouse gave an amused expression to the Warner sibling. Brain leaped over to the bed to accompany Pinky. He landed on the soft covers with a quiet thud. Once the smaller mouse was back on his feet he walked over towards Pinky and settled himself under the covers. </p>
<p>While the bed was larger than the sponge bed back in the lab, Brain did not mind one bit as he immersed himself in its softness. </p>
<p>Wakko turned to their siblings with a sleepy smile. “Goodnight big brother. Goodnight baby sister.” The middle child then turned over towards their left and looked at the lab mice. “Goodnight mouse dads.” </p>
<p>Brain froze upon hearing Wakko’s heartfelt goodnight. </p>
<p><em>“Did...did I hear that correctly?”</em> He pondered. </p>
<p>“Goodnight my little angels!” Pinky eagerly replied without hesitation as he waved to the Warner siblings.</p>
<p>Brain looked over to face the Warners. While Yakko was already out like a light, while Wakko and Dot smiled sweetly at the mice. Brain scanned the siblings’ expressions, searching for any traces of irony or smarminess only to discover the sincerity in their eyes. The mouse sighed, giving the Warners a small smile. “Goodnight children.” He softly acknowledged. </p>
<p>Wakko swiftly lifted his arm from underneath the covers and guided their hand towards the base of the nightstand lamp. With a flick of the off switch, the room was engulfed in darkness. </p>
<p>Brain contentedly sighed. After a long eventful day filled with hijinks and merriment, it felt great to rest on a luxurious queen bed while wrapped in a comfortable plush robe and sharing said bed with the mouse he loved. </p>
<p>He felt Pinky’s index finger gently prodding his cheek, and he turned his head over to meet his partner. Even in darkness, Pinky’s blue eyes shined like the stars that sprinkled the vastness of the celestial heavens. </p>
<p>“Oh, today was all fun-fun silly-willy! Narf!” Pinky whispered excitedly. “And to top it all off, we get to be parents again!” </p>
<p>Brain found it hard to resist his partner’s enthusiasm and smiled. Pinky then took Brain’s hand into his own. “Egad, I’ve always wanted to have more children!” </p>
<p>“Now now, don’t get too excited Pinky. It’s quite clear that these children latch onto any adult figure who would give them the time of day.” Brain softly explained as he used his free hand to caress PInky’s hand. “Perhaps we should have this discussion sometime tomorrow. For now, let’s go to sleep.” </p>
<p>“Very well,” Pinky said as he released his grasp, but kept his loving stare on Brain’s pink eyes. “Goodnight Brain.” </p>
<p>Brain leaned in and softly kissed Pinky, savoring the tender moment of gentle intimacy. After departing from his partner’s lips, the smaller retreated to his original sleeping position. “Goodnight Pinky.” </p>
<p>Just like any other night, there was a reasonable distance between the two mice in the bed that would eventually be bridged within an hour’s time. While Pinky was already out for the count, Brain stared at the ceiling, placing his hands underneath his large head as he pondered over what Wakko said to him and his partner. </p>
<p>Sure Brain and Pinky cared about the Warners, but they were on friendly terms. When the mice agreed to supervise the siblings over the weekend, they thought it would be a great way to reconnect and have a relatively fun mini-vacation. But Brain never took into consideration that kids would develop such a strong emotional attachment to him and Pinky. He also didn’t take into consideration that he himself would develop such a strong emotional attachment to the kids. </p>
<p>
  <em>This was preposterous! </em>
</p>
<p>The kids were able to take care of themselves. They were powerful agents of chaos who would have already taken over the world if they wanted to. But even still, they were still kids with the mentality of children their respective ages who craved love and validation just like any other child. </p>
<p>Brain thought of the Warners' behavior during the day. Seeing the genuine fascination from Dot’s eyes as she complimented his robotic suit, or how excited Wakko was when he explained their favorite anime to Pinky, or how Yakko wanted to share his music playlist to Brain. He reflected on Wakko’s need for reassurance when Brain was upset with him about his prank as well as expressing their anxiousness over the ridiculous idea of being sold off to the zoo. Or how Yakko’s face lit up when he complimented his brilliantly devised diversion from the pool as well as trying his best to make Pinky laugh with his childish pun. Or how Wakko imitated his behavior at McDonald’s. Brain allowed a smile to escape when he thought of the endearing way Wakko and Dot held his hands as they walked down the street. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Do the Warners really see me and Pinky as father figures?” </em>
</p>
<p>Brain began to reminisce over his previous parenting experiences. The most poignant of his moments of fatherhood came with raising Romy, the cloned mouse who was the product of Brain and Pinky’s combined DNA. The intelligent mouse initially wanted to clone himself for the sole purpose of world domination, but despite Pinky’s toenail accidentally merging with Brain’s DNA sample, he was determined to transform Romy into a reliable assistant. Pinky, on the other hand, took on the role of a traditional parent, reading him books like Pat the Bunny and displaying Romy’s artwork on their makeshift refrigerator. But Brain and Pinky’s time raising Romy was all too brief as the clone grew up at an accelerated rate until he reached adulthood. And while there was tension between Brain and Romy in regards to how his son’s ambitions were drastically different from his own (Brain still had a hard time figuring out how ventriloquism was more appealing than world domination), the two reconciled and remained on good terms. </p>
<p>The other major fatherhood experience was the brief time he spent raising the humanoid alien infant that crash-landed from a distant planet. While Brain initially wanted to use the alien babe’s incredible powers of superhuman strength for world domination, he and Pinky were too preoccupied with caring for the baby’s basic needs, such as feeding him, changing him, and educating him. But the baby fled back to the crash landing sight after watching the inane drivel that was Baloney the Dinosaur (not that Brain blamed him for such a reaction). Before Brain and Pinky could retrieve the infant, he was found by a more responsible older couple who were eager to love him and provide him a proper upbringing. But as Brian watched the child depart from the landing site and move to his new home, the precious alien waved at the mouse and called him “da-da”. A sentimental gesture that moved Brain to tears. </p>
<p>Heck, even the filming of the 'Ex-Mousina' segment filled the mouse with a longing to return to fatherhood while acting alongside his robot son, B.R.A.I.N. These feelings culminated with the 'Bonding' musical number, which made him realize the missed opportunities he had when raising Romy and the baby alien. He could have spent those precious moments with typical familial pastimes, such as playing baseball, building sandcastles, and flying kites on a sunny day, sans the preparation for world domination.</p>
<p>Despite being preoccupied with his plans for world domination and his acting career on Animaniacs, Brain longed to raise another child again. Oh, how he wanted to have those special moments of bonding, sharing his superior intellect, and having another family member in his life. But this time, he wanted those moments to last longer so he could create many cherished moments. </p>
<p>The mouse began to realize that watching over the Warners presented him with the opportunity to become a father again. Only this time, he knew now not to use the Warners in an effort to take over the world. And even if he tried to rope them into his plans, they proved to be far too chaotic, which clashed with his need for order and precision when executing his schemes. He didn’t want his desire for world conquest to drive off the Warners as they did with Romy, and he certainly didn’t want the siblings to turn on him and become powerful enemies similar to the part-microwave robot. Brain was already perfectly content with being the Warners’ friend as opposed to one of their ‘special friends’. </p>
<p>All he needed to not have the kids involved with his work. </p>
<p>Instead, Brain decided that it would be best to only focus on forging a powerful bond with the children. Encouraging them to follow their dreams, supporting their interests, using his superior intellect to educate them, teaching them valuable life lessons that they would apply to their adulthood. Even with Yakko’s penchant for educational songs and Dot’s wit, they easily complimented Brain’s keen intellect. As for Wakko, Brain found their amusing antics to be quite endearing and would strive to validate their interests and be supportive of them. </p>
<p>But Brain stopped when he remembered that the Warners were toons. Do toons even age? But then again, he and Pinky had a much longer lifespan than the average mouse, thanks in part to the gene splicer. They were all anomalies in their own right. </p>
<p>The only thing Brain could do was prove to them that he and Pinky could be capable and compassionate caregivers. And if the Warners still want him and Pinky around after the weekend, then the mice will be determined to become the parents the children never had, but so dearly deserved. </p>
<p>Sure, the only obstacle that stood in their way was the matter of relocating from Acme Labs. But  Brain was willing to abscond any materials from the facility to fulfill his destiny of becoming the supreme potentate of the world. He only hoped that there was enough space in the water tower to pursue his work. But he was getting ahead of himself. </p>
<p>Brain shifted over to his right and stared at the snoozing Warners. For rambunctious kids they proved to be quite docile while they slept. The mouse smiled. He didn’t plan on becoming so emotionally attached to his amiable but chaotic co-stars, and he certainly didn’t account for them to declare him and Pinky as their parents after an entire day of wholesome shenanigans. But Brain was willing to step up to the plate and become a father to those crazy kids if they wanted him to. </p>
<p>He suddenly felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his chest, pull him into a warm embrace. Brain felt his cheeks heat up as he felt his backside collide with Pinky. The taller mouse gently cradled him in a loving hug while heating him up like a radiator.</p>
<p>For a mouse who enjoyed being in charge and craved control, he happily surrendered to Pinky’s strong and unconditional love. Brain smiled and hummed. He contentedly closed his eyes, immersing himself in Pinky’s hold, and finally fell into slumber. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Happy new year folks! Sorry if it took a little longer than usual to post this chapter up. This chapter was long, but I had a lot of fun writing it. </p>
<p>I had a lot of fun expanding on the dynamics between the mice and the Warners, from Wakko trying to emulate Brain to Yakko wanting to make Pinky laugh and Wakko and Dot holding Brain’s robot hands while strolling down the street. </p>
<p>The karaoke and bedtime story scenes were especially fun to write out. </p>
<p>For the karaoke scene I took inspiration from the segments ‘Close Encounters of the Worst Kind’ and ‘The Baby Sitter’s Flub’, both of which highlight Brain’s anxiousness when it comes to singing even though he’s a really good singer, as well as the PATB episode ‘Brain’s Way’ (which is one of my favorite episodes). The scene was wish fulfillment because after episode six, where Brain didn’t perform karaoke in that episode, so I wanted to write out a scene where he’s just letting loose so to speak, and having fun singing. And I wanted to expand on Pinky and The Brain singing ‘A Whole New World’ together because I feel like that’s their song (and it was a nice callback to one of the jokes from the second chapter lol). </p>
<p>For Brain’s previous fatherhood experiences, I referenced two PATB episodes, the iconic ‘Brinky’ and the heartwarming ‘Two Mice and a Baby’. I was originally gonna make ‘Ex-Mousina’ another parenting experience he had, but I decided to have that be one of the segments Brain acted in and having Brain long to be a dad again while acting out a story where he forms a familial relationship with the robot. </p>
<p>And I figured it would be interesting if Brain and Pinky’s renewed interest in parenthood was motivated by Wakko being the one to adopt them as their parents. </p>
<p>Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should be ready to post up within a week or so. </p>
<p>Please leave a kudos and review if you can! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: This chapter features a brief scene of vomiting near the second half. It doesn't go into great detail, but I would rather highlight this now in case anyone is squeamish or uncomfortable with that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The golden rays of the morning sun seeped through the curtains of the hotel room. The Warner siblings slept peacefully in the queen bed near the door. On the other bed, Pinky stirred in his sleep. Crinkling his nose, the tall mouse awoke from his peaceful slumber. As Pinky batted away the sleepiness from his eyes, his gaze focused on the one thing he loved most in this world: Brain, still fast asleep making that cute whistling sound while he snored. The smaller mouse nestled his chubby head close to Pinky, clinging onto his chest with a fistful of fur on his right hand. Pinky watched as Brain’s body moved with each breath he took, utterly mesmerized by his peacefulness. The lanky mouse’s blue eyes trailed to the small river of drool pooled on his purple robe. Another trait of Brain he found to be absolutely endearing. </p>
<p>Pinky smiled at his sleeping partner. Brain was usually grumpy and grouchy when he was awake, but all of that melted away when he slept. Instead of a scowl, Brain snoozed with a contented smile. There was a serenity to the eloquent mouse’s face that revealed his soft and vulnerable side, the part of him he always tried to conceal. It was that softness combined with Brain’s desire to anchor himself onto his partner that captivated the taller mouse’s heart. </p>
<p>“Poit! Brain looks so adorable when he’s asleep!” Pinky thought to himself as he gazed at his partner with adoring eyes. </p>
<p>The lanky mouse was so enamored with his slumbering partner that he was compelled to shower him with love. Pinky quickly planted a kiss on Brain’s forehead, hoping this small gesture wouldn’t disturb him in the slightest. But the smaller mouse’s nose twitched upon feeling the tender kiss and his eyes fluttered. As Brain slowly awoke from his rest to find Pinky smiling at him. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Pinky.” Brain mumbled sleepily. </p>
<p>“Good morning Brain!” Pinky lovingly replied as he leaned in and nuzzled his nose into Brain’s. The smaller mouse chuckled contentedly at the affectionate gesture. </p>
<p>Brain’s eyes darted downwards to his hand, still gripped onto his partner’s chest. He noticed the pool of saliva on Pinky’s robe and blushed. Using the sleeve from his blue robe, he wiped away the excess drool from the corner of his mouth. After cleaning himself, Brain let out a huge yawn as he stretched out his arms. He slowly got up from his sleeping position and started to scratch his back, but stopped when he felt a warm hand caress his forearm.</p>
<p>“Oh Brain, don’t get up just yet. Can’t we spend five more minutes in bed together?” Pinky pleaded softly. Brain looked at his partner’s sparkling blue eyes. He would surely be a cad to refuse such an enticing request. Entranced by Pinky’s soft sapphire stare, Brain gave him a tired smile. Pinky received his answer when he felt his partner pull him close, resting his large cranium against his chest. Pinky’s cheeks warmed when Brain snuggled up to him. </p>
<p>“Ten more minutes, Pinky.” Brain responded with a blissful sigh. The pudgy mouse contentedly closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his partner. Pinky smiled at Brain and closed his eyes, cherishing the loving gesture. Pinky gently wrapped his arms around Brain. The bed felt so much warmer now. </p>
<p>The two mice held each other close. Brain wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he returned to his partner’s warm and loving embrace. Ten minutes, twenty minutes perhaps. But he didn’t care. </p>
<p>“You know Pinky, I could stay like this forever…” Brain sighed as he tightened his hold around Pinky, snuggling up to his partner. The taller mouse hummed in agreement. But Pinky soon thought of something that would go against his partner’s proclamation. </p>
<p>“But Brain, what about taking over the world?” Pinky asked softly with a worried expression. </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before Brain came up with a compelling response. Liberating his right hand from underneath his partner’s back, Brain gently cupped Pinky’s left cheek and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. “How foolish of you to assume that I haven’t done so already.” He said with a sly smile. </p>
<p>Pinky’s brows shifted to a bemused expression while he took his left hand and placed it over Brain’s hand. “What do you mean?” </p>
<p>Brain hoisted himself over Pinky, pulling himself closer to his partner until foreheads touched. “To put it simply, you are my world Pinky...” He admitted right before he leaned in for a kiss. </p>
<p>Pinky was stunned to hear such a proclamation from Brain. He was aware of how important his dream of world domination was for the ambitious mouse. But for Brain to hold Pinky in such high regard made him feel all soft and gooshy. Once their lips broke away, the lanky mouse gazed into his partner’s rose-pink eyes. </p>
<p><em> “Naaarf.” </em> Pinky purred as he felt Brain tuck himself underneath his chin once more. Both mice closed their eyes again and resumed their peaceful embrace, resting for ten minutes more. </p>
<p>But the intimate moment between the murine beaus was shattered when a big pillow fell on top of them with a quiet thud. Their screams were muffled as they were engulfed by the surprisingly soft darkness. The mice tried to escape, but the pillow was quickly lifted off of them. Pinky and Brain looked up to see Wakko, still in their blue footie pajamas, swiftly holding the pillow behind their back. Dot stood by holding her smartphone. </p>
<p>“Oops, sorry dads.” Wakko sheepishly apologized. “I was actually aiming at Dot because she was acting like a creep!” He explained while pointing at their little sister. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t acting like a creep!” Dot growled at the middle child, flashing her fangs. “I just happened to notice how cute they looked and wanted to capture the magical moment.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, could I see?” Pinky asked eagerly, clapping his hands. The Warner sister’s anger melted away upon hearing the mouse’s cockney accent. She turned to face the mice with a bubbly smile and sparkling eyes. </p>
<p>“Well, of course, Pinky!” Dot happily replied with a charming smile. She showed the mice a series of photos of them entangled in their embrace as they snoozed together. As she swiped her finger across the phone, each picture proved to be more endearing than the last. </p>
<p>Pinky’s blue eyes glistened as he gazed at the pictures. “Aww Brain, we look so cute together!” He gushed as he patted his partner on the shoulder. </p>
<p>Brain while secretly thought that Dot had a good eye for detail and captured their beautiful moments of intimacy, merely rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards the Warner sister. “Promise me that you won’t post those photographs on social media?” He begged with pleading eyes. </p>
<p>“You have my word!” Dot affirmed. “I already posted your lovely duet from last night on most social media platforms, which is trending last I checked.” </p>
<p>“You what?!?” Brain screeched with bulging eyes as color flooded his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Here, let me show you.” Dot explained as she pulled up the Insta-Gratification app on her phone. Brain and Pinky watched themselves sing passionately on Yakko’s palms while he zoomed around the room. Brain’s anger simmered down as he relived the magical moment from a third-person perspective. Even Wakko took a seat next to their rodent guardians as they watched the duet play out. Once the video ended, Pinky stood up and clapped. “Encore! Encore!” He chirped. </p>
<p>“And just look at these accolades.” Dot added as she scrolled down the comment section, which was flooded with colorful heart emojis, thumbs-ups, mice, stars, and various smiley faces. </p>
<p>Pinky’s eyes lit up as he gazed at the parade of positive emojis. The lanky mouse was thrilled that the world loved Brain’s singing as much as he did. Perhaps he should repurpose his social media account from teaching the world how to wrap their toes with various foods to one where he and Brain could sing along to Top 40 hits! Brain simply nodded at the praise. Despite his insecurity over his own singing, he preferred to be trending over a lovely duet with his partner rather than being assaulted by the various elevated mountain ranges on the globe. </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll let this one slide.” The eloquent mouse firmly declared. “But from now on, all videos and photographs you capture of me must receive my consent before you showcase them to the world.” </p>
<p>“You got it!” Dot comprehended with a thumbs up. </p>
<p>The bathroom door swung open and Yakko emerged, still in his green pajamas. He had a toothbrush in his mouth and some specks of toothpaste on the sides of his lips. “What’s all the commotion?” He mumbled through the toothbrush. </p>
<p>“Dot was creeping on Pinky and The Brain while they were having a romantic moment!” Wakko shouted, pointing at their sister. </p>
<p>“Wakko assaulted Pinky and The Brain with a pillow and destroyed their moment of intimacy!” Dot cried out simultaneously, pointing at her sibling. </p>
<p>Before Yakko could act as a mediator between his younger siblings, Brain stepped forward and interceded. “Now now, Pinky and I understand that you two had no malicious intentions for startling us from our slumber. So please cease your quarreling and get dressed already.” Brain addressed the siblings in a slightly stern tone. “We have a long day ahead of us, and I’m certain that we’re all eager to have some continental breakfast downstairs.” </p>
<p>Yakko took out his toothbrush and pointed it at Wakko and Dot. “Alright sibs, you heard Casanova. Let’s get goin’!” Yakko advised in his ‘responsible-big-brother’ tone. He quickly turned his attention over to the mice and flashed a playful smile and pointing finger guns at them. Brain frowned at the realization that the oldest Warner most definitely peeked in on his romantic moment with his partner. Pinky eagerly returned the gesture by pointing his finger guns while making beeping sounds. </p>
<p>The mere mention of breakfast excited Wakko, who hopped over the bed and right into his suitcase to get dressed. Seconds later, he leaped out of the suitcase, dressed in his regular attire. Yakko ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Dot noticed this and barged over to the door, angrily banging for her brother to open up. The doorknob jiggled and Yakko exited the bathroom dressed in his brown slacks. </p>
<p>“Patience, dearest sister,” Yakko playfully quipped as he walked past Dot. The Warner sister let out a humph as she strode into the bathroom. About a minute later, Dot emerged from the bathroom wearing her pink skirt. The girl smiled as she adjusted her yellow flower hair tie. </p>
<p>Pinky and Brain simply took off their robes and tossed them onto the bed. Brain climbed up the robotic suit and hopped into the pilot seat. After their run-in with those pesky punks from the previous night, the mouse knew that it was wise to take precautions and arm himself with his technologically advanced suit in case they were to run in any trouble. He guided the suit over to the nightstand to retrieve the hotel key, placing it safely into his pocket.</p>
<p>Pinky bounced over to the Warner siblings, where Wakko picked him up and placed him on top of their red hat. Soon everyone exited the room, with Brain closing the door behind him. </p>
<p>As they walked down the hall, Wakko and Dot skipped merrily down the hall while Yakko took Brain aside. “I know who you li-ike!” He sang to the tune schoolyard chant children use to tease others. </p>
<p>Brain looked over at Yakko and gave a feigned shocked reaction. “Well shoot, you discovered my deepest, darkest secret.” He drawled sarcastically. “I’m romantically enamored with the mouse I’ve been dating for the past few months.” </p>
<p>Yakko chuckled and back slapped Brain’s robotic suit. “For all the years that I’ve known you, I never assumed you’d be the romantic type.” He remarked. </p>
<p>“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Yakko.” Brain retorted. </p>
<p>“Now you sound like you’re hiding some actual deep dark secrets there, Brain.” Yakko bantered. “Have you made any powerful enemies? Murder a man? Plague your internet history by visiting some saucy websites?” </p>
<p>The eloquent mouse released an exasperated sigh but decided that it was better to humor the boy by satiating his curiosity. “To answer your inquiries: The Yakuza are still on my trail, no, and yes, but I’ll have you know that I only visited those websites for research purposes.” Brain answered dryly. </p>
<p>“Uh-huh, sure. ‘Research purposes’.” Yakko replied with a sly smile and waggling eyebrows. He quickly retrieved a pen and notebook from his pocket. “Now before I forget, wherein that big old head of yours did you come up with those swoon-worthy pickup lines, and can you give this hopeless romantic some pointers?”  </p>
<p>Brain let out another exhausted sigh. “I hate to rain on your parade, Yakko, but I’m not in the mood to instruct you on the art of wooing potential romantic partners.” He gently declined. “Perhaps some other time when we’re not mozying about in public.” </p>
<p>“Right, you don’t wanna freely give away your valuable advice to any curious onlookers.” Yakko understood as he put away his pen and notebook. </p>
<p>The elevator opened and Wakko, Dot, and Pinky filed in. Wakko held their foot out by the door while Yakko and Brain entered the elevator. Once everyone was inside, the elevator doors closed and they made their descent. </p>
<p>The mice and the Warners enjoyed a contented continental breakfast together. Yakko had a stack of pancakes covered in syrup. Wakko had three plates full of waffles, eggs, french toast, and bacon. Dot enjoyed a nice plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. Pinky and Brain both had a plate of eggs and onion bagels smothered with cream cheese. </p>
<p>After they finished their meals, they made their way through the lobby and exited the hotel. Once they hit the streets, Wakko and Dot immediately grabbed onto Brain’s robotic hands while Yakko placed Pinky on his shoulder. He bounced in front of Brain and started to walk backward, casually placing his hands behind his head. </p>
<p>“So Brain, what’s on the docket for today?” Yakko asked with a playful smile. </p>
<p>“Well, I’ve already planned out an extensive schedule of engaging activities, with some input from Pinky.” Brain took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it over to Yakko. The eldest Warner opened up the paper and read the schedule the older mouse created whilst Wakko and Dot sprinted over towards their older brother and looked over his shoulders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>10:00 AM - Visit the Library</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>12:00 PM - Lunch at Denny’s </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1:30 PM - Go to the Movies</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>4:00 PM - Stroll through the Mall</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>6:30 PM - Dinner at The Puce Fedora</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>8:30 PM - Return to the Hotel </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taking you kids out to Denny’s was my idea! Troz!” Pinky chirped while looking at Yakko. </p>
<p>“Well sibs, looks like we have a busy day ahead of us,” Yakko commented as he glanced at Wakko and Dot. “Then lead the way, my good man.” The oldest Warner addressed Brain with a dramatic bow, gesturing his arm towards their path. </p>
<p>Wakko and Dot then perched themselves on the right and left shoulders of the robotic suit, with Brain settled between the siblings. “Onwards!” Dot commanded, pointing out to the horizon. Wakko flashed an eager grin with their tongue bouncing out. </p>
<p>Brain looked over at the cheerful siblings on his robotic shoulders. “As you wish,” The eloquent mouse replied with an amused grin. </p>
<p>The group walked through the city streets, with Brain shifting the controls to keep up with Yakko’s pace. The mouse noticed the fascinated glances from the other pedestrians and onlookers that passed by. The mouse ignored their curious stares and kept his attention on Yakko, who was showing off his parkour skills to an easily-impressed Pinky. The taller mouse carefully held on tight as the eldest Warner demonstrated his great athleticism. Yakko swung on the lamppost and flung himself onto the mailbox and did a backflip, landing gracefully on his feet near the edge of the sidewalk. Wakko and Dot clapped at their brother’s performance. Yakko turned to his audience and bowed. Brain gave the eldest Warner an impressed smile.</p>
<p>“Egad Yakko, that was amazing!” Pinky praised. “Hey, I should give this parker thing a try!” The lanky mouse hopped off of Yakko’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Actually, it’s pronounced Parkour, Pinky.” Yakko gently corrected the enthusiastic mouse.  </p>
<p>Brain looked over at his partner with a skeptical expression on his face. “I don’t think that’s a particularly wise idea Pinky.” He warned. “You already pulled the muscle in your head, and the last thing I need is for you to injure yourself further.”</p>
<p>“Oh fiddleyposh,” Pinky dismissed with a wave of his hand. “I’m in great shape for someone my age!” </p>
<p>The tall mouse eagerly hopped from the sidewalk’s edge shouting “Parkour!” before landing flat on the street with a hard thud. The Warners and Brain winced at Pinky’s rough landing. The mouse tried to pick himself back upon his feet but felt hissed at the painful bruises from his fall. “I’m fine!” He assured the others. </p>
<p>Brain shook his head. Using the controls in his suit, he gently picked Pinky up with his metallic hand and carefully placed him in his coat pocket. The mouse steered the controls and continued to walk down the sidewalk, with Wakko and Dot perched on his shoulders. Yakko followed suit and kept up with the robotic suit at a casual pace. </p>
<p>Ten minutes later, the group approached the main grounds in front of the Central Library. The Warners oohed and ahhed as they walked through the Maguire Gardens, observing the trees and the shallow pools that lined the small stairwells. Their eyes scanned upwards beyond the trees that filled the park and to the building, whose grand tower was crowned with a mosaic pyramid. </p>
<p>“Ah, the public library.” Brain sighed blissfully as he gestured towards the building. “The beacon of literacy, accessibility, and community. A place where people of all backgrounds can easily access books and other materials for free use as well as utilizing other programs and services.” </p>
<p>“So in other words, they’re socialist book lenders.” Yakko quipped with a smug smile. </p>
<p>Brain’s brows furrowed at the smart aleck’s comment until he realized that the teen had a valid point. “More or less.” He answered while waving his robotic hand. </p>
<p>When they approached the doors, Wakko and Dot hopped off of Brain’s robotic shoulders and landed both feet on the ground. The siblings then held onto Brain’s hands, with Wakko holding the right hand and Dot holding the left hand. Yakko opened up the door and allowed Brain and his siblings to enter first. </p>
<p>Once the group entered the library, they were in awe of the beauty and grand scale of the interior. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot bounced along the black and white checkered tile floor as they marveled at the magnificent interior design of the library. Brain already took into account what kinds of shenanigans the Warners, and by extension Pinky, would partake in without his supervision. Bouncing around the quiet areas and potentially plotting revenge against anyone who would dare be rude to them. After careful consideration of the varying scenarios, he concluded that it would be best if they stayed in the children’s section, where the rules concerning indoor voices and energetic movement were not as strict. </p>
<p>The mouse guided the siblings away from the more austere sections of the library and towards the vibrant and inviting aura of the children’s section. They ventured over to the children’s section, which was more colorful and inviting. The Warners gazed at the various soft sofas, colorful posters promoting various library programs appealing to different age demographics, and gorgeous displays promoting new books. They learned from various TV shows and movies that libraries were mostly authoritarian places where silence was always enforced upon patrons by stuck-up librarians. But they saw many young children talking and giggling to their friends and parents at a reasonable volume and decided that libraries could be fun and weren’t as bad as the media made it out to be. </p>
<p>Brain noticed how entranced the siblings were and allowed a smile to escape. “Enchanting, is it not?” He humored. “Now that we’re here, I’m sure we’ll make the most of our time at the library. And the first order of business is to obtain some library cards.” </p>
<p>“Yay! More snacks!” Wakko exclaimed. </p>
<p>“No, Wakko, they’re not meant for consumption.” Brain told the middle child. “Library cards are used to check out books, movies, CDs, and other materials so you could bring them home for a reasonable period of time before returning them.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Wakko noted, nodding their head in understanding. “I think I get it. So I use the library card to take out the library books, and then I get to eat the books!” </p>
<p>Brain simply shook his head, causing the middle child to let out a disappointed sigh. </p>
<p>The group approached the front desk and were greeted by a young librarian who had wavy brown hair in a loose ponytail, wore pink round glasses, a rainbow-striped long-sleeve shirt, a long magenta skirt, and glittering star earrings. The Warners were immediately captivated by the librarian’s vibrant appearance. Perhaps not all librarians were uptight middle-aged snobs. Another library stereotype had been shattered. </p>
<p>The librarian noticed the mice and the Warner siblings walk up towards the desk and she immediately greeted them with a friendly smile. “Good morning!” </p>
<p>“Good morning Miss Librarian!” The Warners and Pinky chorused. </p>
<p>Pinky climbed out of the suit’s front pocket and hopped on the table. He approached the librarian with a friendly smile. “Yes, I would like to order a number four meal with extra cheese and no onions, and-” But Brain squeezed Pinky into his fist (a little harder than he intended) to shut him up. </p>
<p>“Forgive my partner’s inane ramblings,” Brain apologized as he placed Pinky into his coat pocket, giving him a gentle pat on the head to compensate for his earlier transgression. “My children here are eager to have their very own library cards.” The mouse said as he gestured towards the siblings. The mouse took another glance at the rambunctious kids clamored by the desk. The jubilant faces were evidence enough that they took no offense to his statement. </p>
<p><em> “Yes,” </em> The small mouse pondered, <em> “they are my children…”  </em></p>
<p>“Alrighty, let me get you the registration forms and you kids will be all set!” The Librarian replied as she opened up the drawer in her desk and retrieved the necessary papers. </p>
<p>The Warners accepted the forms and quickly filled out their information. They handed their papers over to the librarian who typed in the information into the computer. After a couple of minutes of waiting, she authorized three library cards and gave them to the siblings. The Warners eagerly took their library cards, and Brain courteously thanked the librarian for her service. </p>
<p>Yakko played around with his library card in his hands, smiling at the prospect of taking out new books to read. Wakko licked his library card before giving an ambivalent shrug, placing the card underneath their red cap. </p>
<p>Dot eagerly grabbed her own library card and inspected it. The realization dawned on her that she could borrow any book she would like for free as well as picking out any book she desired from the library’s vast catalog. “So this is what true power feels like...” She said to herself with a devilish grin. </p>
<p>Brain noticed the Warner sister’s excitement and flashed his own manic grin. “Yes! Let the power of book borrowing privileges seep into your very soul!” The small mouse encouraged. He let out an evil laugh and was surprised to find Dot joining in with her own dark chuckling. </p>
<p>Pinky watched the two chuckle and an astounding realization came to him. “So that’s what King Arthur meant when he said ‘having fun isn’t hard when you’ve got a library card’! Narf!” The lanky mouse exclaimed. </p>
<p>Brain ceased his laughter upon hearing Pinky’s misquote. “Pinky, King Arthur never said that, and there was certainly no mention of library cards in any variation of the Arthurian Legend!” He berated. “That quote was from that Arthur cartoon you’re so fond of!” </p>
<p>The lanky mouse took a moment to register that information. “Oh, I guess it is...poit!” </p>
<p>Yakko tapped his sister’s shoulder, who immediately turned to face her older brother. She joined him and Wakko as they started to explore the children’s section. Pinky hopped out of Brain’s pocket as he journeyed over to the picture book section. </p>
<p>Yakko and Dot excitedly explored the shelves, eager to pick up some books for leisure reading. Wakko trailed behind as he did not share the same enthusiasm for reading as their siblings. As the middle child darted their eyes around the many shelves, he spotted a few circular tables near the reference desk, all of which had scrap paper and a box filled with colored pencils and crayons. </p>
<p>Wakko immediately went over to the coloring table. He decided that he would spend their visit drawing. The middle child took a blue colored pencil and tapped their red hat, thinking of a perfect picture. After a moment of pondering, he became inspired. Taking a sheet of paper, Wakko grabbed a handful of colored pencils and went straight to work. He was determined to make an artistic masterpiece worthy enough to be displayed on the refrigerator door. The middle child was so focused on their work that he failed to listen to the pattering footsteps encroaching the table. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you gonna look for a book?” Yakko asked his younger sibling. </p>
<p>“Maybe later,” Wakko answered with a twinge of worry in their voice. Truth be told, he didn’t want to go through the stress of picking out a book he knew he wasn’t going to enjoy or take the time to finish. Instead, Wakko turned their attention back to the drawing. The middle child settled down at the table. “I’ve got some drawing to do!” </p>
<p>“Okie-Dokie,” Yakko replied, holding his hands behind his back as he strolled through the children’s section. </p>
<p>Over in the teen section, Dot perused through the shelves to find any popular YA novels but found the process to be quite arduous. Teen romances were either hit or miss, dystopian novels weren’t her cup of tea, and she greatly disliked any books told from the first-person perspective. However, the Warner sister managed to spot a few poetry books that seemed promising and a couple of mystery novels with intriguing set-ups. Dot sauntered over to one of the leather chairs and made herself comfortable. She opened up one of the poetry books and began to read. </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to her, Brain took a quick glance over the shoulder of his suit to see her silently reading. The mouse was impressed to learn Dot’s bookish nature and her willingness to engage in more challenging reading material. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mouse then walked towards the nonfiction section to find Yakko browsing through the 900s books. The Warner brother picked up a book and inspected it, but ultimately decided that it didn’t catch his interest and returned it to its original spot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Find anything of interest?” Brain addressed, trying to act as casual as possible by leaning on the shelf but figured that he looked like a complete goober. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not yet,” Yakko answered. “but hopefully I’ll find some books on a specific person or time period to write some catchy educational songs about them.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to know,” Brain nodded. He swerved the controls of the suit and continued to explore the shelves, allowing Yakko to resume his search for decent books. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mouse ventured into the fiction section in search of a particular novel in mind. Using the signs indicating the first letter of the last names, Brain moved towards the shelves where all the authors with last names starting with the letter S. With a pointed finger, he guided the metallic hand over to find a particular novel from a particular author. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, come on…” He muttered as he trailed through the So’s over to the Sp’s until he landed on the book by Johanna Spyri. “Aha!” Brain cheered as he retrieved the book from the shelf and laid eyes on one of the greatest pieces of literature. He gazed at the illustrated little girl with curly brown hair in a red dress playing with two white goats on the grassy mountains of the Swiss Alps. <em> “Heidi!” </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gripping the book close to the robot’s chest, Brain decided to check to see how Pinky was faring. He hoped by Odin’s beard that his eccentric partner wasn’t causing too much trouble on his own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Brain emerged from the fiction section, he was pleasantly surprised to find Pinky running up to him while lifting two books above his head. “Oh Brain, can I please get these beautiful books!” He asked as he dropped the books to show his partner. One had a picture of a family of bunnies wearing sweaters while the other book featured a parade of colorful elephants holding their tails together as they marched across a grassy plain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you can, Pinky,” Brain answered. “And need I remind you that despite your child-like mannerisms, you’re a grown adult with agency.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s odd, I don’t recall having an agent.” Pinky mused aloud. “Brain, do you think James Bond would be interested in being my agent? Or maybe one of the Spy Kids could be up for the job!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Pinky,” Brain groaned as he massaged his forehead. “what I mean is that you are an independent individual who is capable of making decisions of your own free will. In other words, you don’t need my permission to take out whatever books you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, okay!” Pinky chirped with some comprehension of what Brain told him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a shrug, Brain walked over to the table where Wakko was hunched over as he worked on his illustration. When the middle child spotted the mice approaching, he quickly turned their picture over flat on the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you enjoying yourself, Wakko?” Brain pleasantly asked. Pinky sprinted to catch up with his partner while carrying his books. Brain noticed his partner doing his best to lift up the books and quickly confiscated them from his tiny paws, placing them underneath his library book. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep!” Wakko eagerly nodded with their tongue out. “I’ve been working on my magnum opus! It’s still a work in progress, but I’ll show you once it’s finished.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I see,” Brian noted with a smile. “Well, aren’t you going to find a book or two while we’re still here?” The pudgy mouse inquired. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah,” Wakko answered with uncertainty. He tucked their hands into the sleeves of their sweater and kneaded their fingers through the soft cotton. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Brain asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wakko nervously wrung his hands through his sweater sleeves and looked up at the big-headed mouse. “If I tell you, can you promise not to tell anyone else about this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have my word.” Brain solemnly replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Books can be kinda intimidating, you know?” Wakko blurted out. “There are too many words, and they don’t grab my attention.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brain looked at the child with concern, raising his bushy brow upwards. “Well, I’m certain that there has to be at least one book that’s tailored to your interests.” He insisted. “What types of genres do you enjoy most?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wakko rubbed their chin as they pondered. “Well, I did try to read some sci-fi and fantasy books, but they were too wordy and I couldn’t understand what was going on. And Yakko tried to give me a couple of easy-reader books, but they were too boring!” The middle child let out a dejected groan. “I don’t get it. Dot’s younger than me and she can read all these heavy young adult books and I can’t even bring myself to read a lousy chapter book!” Feeling overwhelmed, Wakko buried their head into their sweater sleeves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinky was saddened by Wakko’s plight and decided to help them as best as he could. After a moment of thinking, the mouse thought of an idea. He looked up at the middle child with an optimistic grin as he showcased his library books. “Oh Wakko, you should try reading these wonderful board books. There aren’t a lot of words and you can look at the pretty pictures! Zort!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But those are baby books!” Wakko complained. “I don’t think there are any books that are made for me!” He then buried their face in the crook of their elbow and let out a hopeless sigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brain gazed at the downtrodden Warner sibling and pondered. He needed to figure out a way to alleviate the middle child’s dilemma. The eloquent mouse scanned the library shelves and found a section dedicated to graphic novels. Perhaps those books should suit Wakko’s needs and capture their attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pinky, are you pondering what I’m pondering?” Brain whispered to his partner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure Brain, but did they ever show us how to get to Sesame Street?” Pinky mused aloud. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“While that’s an admittedly fascinating rumination dear Pinky, we have more pressing matters to attend to.” Brain stated as he gestured his head towards Wakko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smaller mouse approached the middle child and gently placed his robotic hand on their shoulder. “I think I found some books that you might be interested in.” Brain gently prodded. Wakko hesitantly followed the mouse over to the bookshelves full of graphic novels. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brain glided the metallic finger across the various book titles until he found one that would interest Wakko. <em> Hilda and the Troll </em>. The mouse took out the graphic novel from the shelf and handed it over to the middle child. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wakko’s eyes shone brightly as he stared at the book’s cover, which featured a young girl with blue hair wearing a black beret standing in front of the snowy mountains with her cute animal companion. He gingerly opened up the book and was immediately captivated by the artwork. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is this?” Wakko asked with wonder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why, dear Wakko, what you are holding is a graphic novel.” Brain answered with an encouraging smile. “A literary phenomenon that utilizes comics content to tell cohesive stories similar to typical novels.” </p>
<p>The middle child carefully read the page, following the text, and admiring the illustrations “Woah, this has easy to follow words and pictures!” Wakko exclaimed. “And they’re real books?”</p>
<p>“Graphic novels are novels, Wakko.” Brain reassured the child, patting their head with his robotic hand. </p>
<p>“Great! I’m gonna take ten!” Wakko cheered. He perused through the shelves and picked out a handful of books that piqued his curiosity. After taking out the rest of the Hilda series from the shelf, he picked out <em> Roller Girl </em> , <em> Ghosts </em> , and three books from the <em> Dog Man </em> series. Wakko wore a jubilant grin as he gathered their graphic novels while Brain and Pinky smiled at the middle child’s revived enthusiasm for reading. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the teen section, Dot was invested in her book. Yakko saw his sister and decided to sneak up on her. He tip-toed over to the teen section and carefully approached the couch. He had his arms out, ready to scare his little sister-</p>
<p>“Hey Yakko,” Dot said as she looked over at her older brother. Yakko brought his arms down and snapped his fingers in defeat. </p>
<p>“So I see you have your books,” Yakko mentioned, trying to change the subject. </p>
<p>“Yep!” Dot chirped as she hopped off the couch. “How about you?” </p>
<p>“I picked out a few books,” Yakko explained as he held them up. “One on European architecture, another on the Renaissance, and a book on the Sixties.” The oldest Warner also held up two paperback books from his stack. “I also picked out a couple of those <em> Captain Underpants </em> books for Wakko just in case.” </p>
<p>Dot nodded in approval. “Speaking of which, we should probably find them.” As the brother and sister walked back together, they were pleasantly surprised to see Wakko carrying a pile of books. </p>
<p>“Since when did you become an eager reader?” Dot asked playfully. </p>
<p>“Ever since Brain showed me the magical world of graphic novels! They’re like comic books, but formatted like a novel.” Wakko explained with the confidence of a college professor. </p>
<p>“Nice!” Yakko replied, elated by his sibling’s excitement. “I also got you a couple of books that you might like.” </p>
<p>Wakko looked at the <em> Captain Underpants </em> books and smiled. “Oh cool! I can read those too.”</p>
<p>Pinky and Brain quickly joined the Warner siblings. “So is everyone all set?” Brain asked. </p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” The Warners chorused while nodding their heads. </p>
<p>“Excellent! At this rate, we’ll be able to check out our books and arrive at Denny’s at a much earlier time than I had planned.” The big-headed mouse mentioned as he started to leave. The siblings eagerly bounced behind. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The group arrived at Denny’s at around 11:45 AM and were quickly seated in one of the booths. As they waited for their meals, the Warners and the mousey couple decided to pass the time by swapping stories. </p>
<p>Yakko divulged some unusual anecdotes, from a wild goose-chase over who stole Wakko’s donuts from the designer donut shop to the crazy hunter who turned out to be Chicken Boo in disguise. </p>
<p>The mice listened carefully to the <em> ‘whodonut’ </em> story. While Brain was not the least bit surprised to find out that Wakko was the one who consumed the box of donuts, Pinky thought it was a plot twist for the ages. However, Brain was shocked to learn that the hunter bent on capturing all of the Animaniacs cast members was none other than Chicken Boo. He and Pinky admittedly didn’t spend as much time with the giant chicken during the show’s original run, but Brain must have suspected the twinge of jealousy in the poultry’s eyes when the mice and the Warner children received carts full of fan mail on a weekly basis while he only received a few letters during the five years the show was on the air. The latter story prompted Brain and Pinky to explain their run-in with their weirdly deranged former co-worker. They were heading back to the lab from a candle-lit dinner date, holding hands when they were spotted by a peculiar man with a mustache. The mice were able to evade capture by using decoys. Brain put a nice paint job on his spare Noodle Noggin doll and retrieved old Pinky plushie made in the nineties to trick the hunter into thinking that he caught them. </p>
<p>Dot engaged the mice in one of her other anecdotes where she consumed a kawaii cupcake that turned everyone and everything into an adorably cute version of themselves. Pinky and Brain also remembered that fateful month and told the Warners about how their reactions to their cuteness.</p>
<p>When the mice first took a glance at their kawaii forms, Pinky was overwhelmed with excitement at how cute Brain was and wanted to show the world how cute he was. Brain was inspired by Pinky’s proclamation and tried to use his and Pinky’s cuteness to take over the world. But the mouse was dismayed when he learned that it had no effect in an already cute world. Brain spent the rest of the month thinking about his new form was reminiscent of the disgustingly saccharine artwork from the ‘Pinky-Winky and Brainy-Wainy’ pitch he heard from a pair of aspiring TV writers during a failed scheme from the nineties. It didn’t help that Pinky remembered the theme song and kept singing it. </p>
<p>“They’re Pinky and Brainy! They’re Winky and Wainy!” Pinky gleefully belted out.</p>
<p>Brain placed his hand on Pinky’s cheek, ceasing his singing. “Quiet Pinky or I shall have to hug you.” He commanded, which elicited some chuckles from the Warners. </p>
<p>As they shared their stories, Wakko eagerly read one of his graphic novels. Brain was pleased to see the middle child so invested in their library books.  </p>
<p>By the time they got their food, everyone was mostly content with their food. As they ate, Brain noticed how Dot grimaced as she consumed her lunch. When Yakko asked her if she was okay, the Warner sister shrugged it off. But the big-headed mouse could see the pain she concealed with her adorable face. </p>
<p>Once Pinky finished his meal, he excused himself to use the restroom. A few minutes later, Pinky was skipping towards the booth when a middle-aged man and woman were appalled by the fact that a mouse was in the restaurant. The woman shrieked while the man violently kicked the poor mouse into the drywall. </p>
<p>Brain and the Warners were horrified by the assault. The smaller mouse quickly approached his partner, gently plucking him from the wall and cradling him in his robotic hands. Brain exited from the driver’s seat, scurried down the right arm, and carefully draped Pinky over his lap as he inspected his injuries. </p>
<p>“Pinky, please speak to me!” Brain cried out. </p>
<p>“<em> Naaarf </em>…” Pinky uttered. He looked over to his partner and cupped his chubby cheeks. Brain was relieved that Pinky was okay. </p>
<p>The Warners sadly gazed at the mice with sympathetic eyes. They then turned their attention towards the perpetrators and snarled. The careless couple exited the restaurant with no remorse for what they’ve done. The siblings retrieved their weapons; Yakko took out his pen, Wakko retrieved his wooden mallet, and Dot flashed her flamethrower. </p>
<p>Pinky and Brain watched in astonishment as the children busted through the doors and followed the couple. The mice heard two frantic screams followed by childish giggling from the siblings. After five minutes, the Warners returned to the table as if nothing happened. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling, Pinky?” Wakko asked. </p>
<p>“A lot better, actually! Troz!” The lanky mouse answered with an optimistic grin. </p>
<p>“What happened back there?” Brain inquired. </p>
<p>“You don’t want to know,” Yakko replied. </p>
<p>“Let’s just say that those bozos won’t be bothering Pinky anymore.” Dot mentioned cryptically. With a gentle hand, she carefully caressed Pinky’s head. The mouse smiled as he accepted her loving touch. </p>
<p>Brain gave a warm smile at the siblings. “Thank you for standing up for Pinky.” </p>
<p>“Of course!” Yakko assured. “After seeing you stick up for us last night, it’s only fair that we return the favor!” </p>
<p>The rest of their meal went off without any further issue. Brain rewarded the Warners for their solidarity by allowing them to pick out as many deserts as they so desired. Wakko had one of each, while Yakko picked out brownie cake. Dot graciously declined the offer, instead of ordering another glass of water. As Yakko and Wakko contentedly enjoyed their desserts, Dot continued to look a little uneasy as she sipped her water. </p>
<p>After Brain paid for lunch, the group was on their way to the movie theaters to see an animated movie featuring the Furbies which was most certainly attempting to ride off the coattails of <em> The Lego Movie </em>. Yakko and Wakko were excited to go to the movies when Brain informed them that the theater will have assigned seats and comfy reclining leather chairs. Yakko was especially elated by this. They’ll have fewer chances of coming across a man spreader and have a more comfortable movie-going experience.  </p>
<p>While Yakko and Wakko excitedly bounced around on their way to the movies, Dot was unusually quiet compared to her older siblings. The Warner sister walked at a slower pace, clutching her stomach and looking down at the sidewalk. </p>
<p>Yakko knew that something was up with his sister and decided to intervene once more. “Hey, you doin’ okay sis?” He asked concernedly. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m feeling too good…” Dot admitted. She then felt something rise up from her stomach and started to panic. The girl spotted a trash receptacle and sprinted towards it. Gripping the sides of the can, she threw up straight into the trash. </p>
<p>Yakko, Wakko, and the mice winced as they watched the poor girl spew out her lunch. </p>
<p>Once she finished, she felt woozy. Brain took out the folded handkerchief from his suit pocket and offered it to Dot, who graciously accepted it and wiped her mouth. </p>
<p>Overwhelmed with guilt, tears began to stream down Pinky’s face. “Poit! I’m so sorry Dot, this is all my fault!” The tall mouse cried. “This wouldn’t have happened if we went to The Cheesecake Factory instead!” </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Pinky.” Dot assured, trying her hardest to sound confident. “You don’t have anything to apologize for.” </p>
<p>Brain tied his best not to give in to stress and remain in control over the situation. “Okay, new plan: we need to return to the hotel right away so you could rest.” He addressed Dot and the rest of the group.  </p>
<p>The mouse consulted the map app on his smartphone and was thankful that it was only a ten-minute walk to the hotel from their current position. He looked over at Dot and realized that she needed some ginger ale after what happened. Fortunately, the group just so happened to be standing right next to a convenience store. Brain picked up Pinky from his shoulder and placed him next to the Warner siblings. </p>
<p>“Pinky, you watch the kids while I go inside the store to fetch some ginger ale and crackers for Dot.” Brain explained as he dashed through the front doors. </p>
<p>“You can count on my Brain! Troz!” Pinky responded, giving his partner a serious salute. Once the smaller mouse entered the store, he shifted his attention over to the Warners. </p>
<p>Yakko and Wakko comforted their sister as they waited outside. Dot just stared down at the sidewalk, propping her head in her gloved hands.</p>
<p><em> “Why did this have to happen?” </em> She thought to herself.</p>
<p>The girl felt Yakko’s hand ruffle through her hair while Wakko’s hand stroked up and down her back. Pinky, despite his short stature, went over to her knee and hugged it with all his might. Dot looked over at the lanky white mouse, giving him a grateful smile. She released her right hand from under her head and gently patted Pinky. </p>
<p>The group was alerted when Brain exited the convenience store with a brown paper bag filled with a liter bottle of ginger ale, a box of salted crackers, and plastic cups. Additionally, he held a cold can of ginger ale in the robot’s right hand. Steering the controls, Brain knelt the suit on one knee and offered the ginger ale to the Warner sister, who wordlessly accepted it. She opened up the soda and took a generous sip. With the necessary goods purchased, the group started to make their way back to the hotel. </p>
<p>“Do you need any help, sis?” Yakko asked. </p>
<p>“No, I’m good.” Dot assured him. She was tough. After all, she was the one who marched to grant toons the right to vote and managed to sing an impressive song about the First Ladies of the United States in under two minutes. Dot was also strong enough to open up any jar lids for Wakko. Heck, she even saved Yakko’s life on Halloween night for crying out loud! A far cry from the sickly waif she played in <em> Wakko’s Wish </em>. While Dot knew how supportive and loving her older siblings were and she greatly respected the mice, the last thing she wanted was to be pitied by them. </p>
<p>But the girl stumbled. She almost tripped, but managed to catch her footing and placed her hand on Brain’s robotic leg for support. </p>
<p>Brain noticed this and immediately used the man-suit to pick her up, cradling her in his arms, an act that surprised Yakko. Brain gently adjusted his arm to properly carry her. Dot was too exhausted to put up a fight. Pressing the cold soda can to her forehead, she closed her eyes and surrendered to his concerned affection. Pinky made his way down the robotic arm and gently stroked Dot’s hair. The Warner sister gave a small smile, cherishing the care she received from the mice. </p>
<p>Brain gazed at the Warner sister with worried eyes as he continued to walk back over to the hotel. Yakko and Wakko shared worried glances before catching up with the mouse. </p>
<p>The group made it back to the hotel without further incident. But the somber mood from Dot’s sudden illness had rendered everyone, even the talkative Yakko, speechless. Brain couldn’t help but think of how strange it was to see normally energetic and loud Yakko and Wakko this quiet. It was an unnerving sight. </p>
<p>When they arrived in front of their room, Yakko retrieved his hotel key and opened up the door. He allowed Brain, who carefully held Dot with the metal arms, to walk in first. The oldest Warner watched as the mouse brought his sister over to the bed. Brain moved the covers with one arm and gently lowered Dot with the other. Once she was in bed, she placed her magenta robe on. As she laid down on the bed, Brain placed the covers over her and adjusted them to her comfort. </p>
<p>Yakko was still standing by the doorway, feeling surprisingly out of place. Normally he was the responsible one. Always taking care of his younger sibs when they were sick, making them breakfast, or enchanting them with bedtime stories. While he didn’t ask to play the part of the parent, he adapted to the role to the best of his ability. And for someone who had to watch over Wakko and Dot for over sixty years, Yakko thought he did a pretty good job. </p>
<p>So why was he feeling weird about having an adult he knew to do his job for him? </p>
<p>Brain placed the groceries on the nightstand, taking out the ginger ale, plastic cups, and box of salted crackers. Once the mouse emptied out the paper bag, he placed the library book bag on his bed and rode the suit over to the other side. After he parked the robotic suit, he got out of the driver’s seat and hopped onto the mattress.</p>
<p>“Pinky, you’re in charge of supervising Yakko and Wakko.” Brain ordered. “Why don’t you take them to the movies while I’ll stay here and keep a vigilant eye over Dot.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, Brain!” Pinky said confidently, giving him a thumbs up. </p>
<p>“Uh Brain, I can stay and help too,” Yakko interjected, trying his best to mask his worry. </p>
<p>Brain noticed the boy’s willingness to help out. He tried to come up with a gentle way to assure him that his sister would be fine under his care. </p>
<p>But before he could speak, Dot spoke up. “It’s gonna be okay, Yakko. I don’t want you to feel bad because I’m feeling under the weather. Now go on and have a fun time with Wakko and Pinky.” </p>
<p>“You sure?” Yakko asked. “Cause I don’t mind staying here.” </p>
<p>“Yakko, I understand how concerned you are of your sister’s well-being, but I promise you that she will be cared for under my vigilance.” Brain consoled. </p>
<p>“But-” Yakko tried to make an argument but was quickly cut off by his little sister. </p>
<p>“Brain’s got it under control.” Dot said a little more firmly. After seeing the worry in her brother’s eyes, she knew that he meant well. “Please Yakko, have a fun time, for me?” She softly told him whilst batting her eyelashes. </p>
<p>Yakko realized that Dot was weaponizing her cuteness to her advantage and that even he was not immune to her adorable charms.  The last thing he wanted was to upset Dot while she was still ill. While the Warner brother didn’t want to leave her, he had to respect her wishes. “I will, sis.” He sighed. “But just call me if anything happens, okay?” He proceeded to playfully ruffle her hair. </p>
<p>“I will,” Dot replied, giving her brother a small smile as she gently shoved her brother’s hand away. </p>
<p>Wakko approached her and carefully squeezed her hand. “Feel better, dearest sister.” Wakko consoled before letting go. He then took Yakko’s hand, tugging him towards the door. On the way, he picked up Pinky and placed him on their red hat. </p>
<p>“Take care, Dot!” Pinky happily called out. </p>
<p>Dot giggled at the taller mouse’s enthusiasm. “Thank you, Pinky!” </p>
<p>“And don’t worry Brain, I won’t let you down! Narf!” Pinky addressed with a wave. </p>
<p>“I know you won’t, Pinky.” Brain confidently replied as he waved back. Pinky smiled at his partner as Wakko carried him out of the hotel room. The smaller mouse gave his partner a soft smile. </p>
<p>Once the door was closed, Brain turned his attention towards the Warner sister. </p>
<p>“Now, is there anything I can do for you?” Brain asked softly. </p>
<p>“I’m all set for now.” Dot answered. “On second thought, could you turn on the TV?” </p>
<p>With a click of the remote, Brain turned on the television set and the image of reddish stars decorating the darkness of space accompanied by soothing piano and synth music. The title of the program slowly appeared on the screen: <em> Cosmos </em>. </p>
<p>“Wait, don’t change the channel!” Dot cried out. “I love this mini-series!” </p>
<p>Brain was surprised. “You’re an admirer of Carl Sagan’s work?” </p>
<p>“Of course! Where else would I get my scientific knowledge from? Mr. United States-Canada-Mexico-Panama?” Dot quipped. </p>
<p>The small mouse couldn’t help but chuckle at the Warner sister’s snide remark. </p>
<p>“And besides, I’m the witty one.” She playfully added. </p>
<p>Brain smiled. “Well, I’m glad to have found someone who appreciates the sciences as much as I.” </p>
<p>The smaller mouse and the girl turned their attention over towards the flat-screen television as they watched Carl Sagan discuss the hundred billion galaxies within the universe. Twenty minutes into the show, Brain heard the soft snores. He turned to find Dot fast asleep in her bed.  </p>
<p>The mouse sighed in relief, happy that she was resting, and used the remote to lower the volume. </p>
<p>Brain then walked over to the book bag and retrieved Heidi from the pile of library books. Walking over towards the other side of the bed, the chubby mouse plopped next to the pillow and began to read. After a few minutes, Brain was becoming invested in the story when he heard his phone vibrate. He placed a bookmark in between the pages and trotted over to his smartphone. The moment he turned on the device, a text message from Yakko appeared on the screen. </p>
<p>
  <em> Is Dot okay?  </em>
</p>
<p>Brain understood the boy’s concern. As he reread the message he pondered over how Yakko had single-handedly raised his younger sibling for decades in the confines of the water tower without adult supervision or any assistance from the outside world. Brain could not imagine the emotionally harrowing task of having to tend to the needs of his siblings at such a tender age. After years of being the sole caretaker of Wakko and Dot, it would make logical sense for Yakko to be incredibly concerned over his sister’s well-being. </p>
<p>But Brain wanted to assure Yakko that he no longer had to worry about carrying the burden of responsibility on his own. The eloquent mouse opened up the text message app and thought of an appropriate response to send. After coming up with words of comfort, he decides to type out his message. </p>
<p>
  <em> I commend your concern for your younger sister. Dot is taking a much-needed nap at the moment and she will be okay.  </em>
</p>
<p>Brain stared at the message with critical eyes. After a moment of musing, he concluded that it sounded too serious. He decided to spruce it up a bit with a smiley face, just as he always does with his usual emails and text messages. </p>
<p>
  <em> I commend your concern for your younger sister. Dot is taking a much-needed nap at the moment and she will be okay. : ) </em>
</p>
<p>The mouse nodded at the message and pressed his paw on the send button. In seconds he saw the text message turn blue, indicating its arrival on Yakko’s phone. </p>
<p>Putting aside his smartphone, Brain took another glance at the sleeping Warner sister and smiled at the peaceful sight. With everything under control, he opened up his novel and picked up where he left off. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: This chapter was also originally supposed to be longer, but I decided to divide it because it was too long. </p>
<p>More fun shenanigans in this chapter. I wanted to explore Brain and Pinky slowly going dad mode in certain scenarios, with Brain being the more responsible dad while Pinky is the more doting parent. The library scene mainly started because I was curious as to what kind of books the Warners like to read.</p>
<p>I also wanted to explore more of the siblings in this chapter, especially their vulnerabilities while keeping true to their reboot characterizations. With Wakko, I wanted to touch on their insecurities a bit when compared to their siblings. With a capable and confident character like Dot, I wanted to put her in a situation where she allows herself to be cared for while acknowledging her strengths and intelligence. Then we have Yakko starting to question his own abilities as a parental figure to his siblings when he sees Brain taking care of Dot. This issue will be further explored in the following chapter, but I hope I’m doing my best to expand on these otherwise comedic characters. </p>
<p>Please leave a kudos or review if you can! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pinky honored Brain’s request by resuming the planned family activities to occupy Yakko and Wakko. The mouse rode upon Wakko’s red cap as they neared the movie theater. His light blue eyes lit up the moment he saw the movie titles on the marquee along with the various movie posters displayed across the side of the building. </p>
<p>Everyone loved going to the movies! What could be a better way to spend an afternoon than to sit in a dark room with other strangers, munching on expensive snacks, and getting emotionally invested in a movie for two hours? He was especially looking forward to watching a movie about the Furbies! Pinky hoped that this family friendly-animated movie featuring the controversial 90s toys would follow the same beats as other recent animated movies from the past decade: A buddy road-trip journey with a surprise villain twist in the third act (which always shocked him every time!), and all the characters throwing a big dance party at the end to the tune of a contemporary pop song. Pinky would always get up on his feet and dance with the characters on the screen. While Brain would always shield his face at the sight of his enthusiasm, he had a strong feeling that Yakko and Wakko would be more than happy to dance with him before the credits rolled. </p>
<p>Oh, he and the siblings were going to have such a fun-fun silly-willy time!</p>
<p>Wakko carried Pinky on top of their red hat, zooming around the front of the theater like an airplane. With their tongue lolled out, he blew a raspberry to imitate the sound of a plane soaring through the air. He was eager to go to the movies with Yakko and Dad. Even though it would have been better if Dot and Dadoo accompanied them, Wakko learned from their wisened experiences as a middle child that he couldn’t get what he always wanted and had to accept compromise. But he was willing to make the most out of the afternoon for Dot’s sake. Looking on the bright side of things, the middle child was eager to lounge in the comfy leather reclinable chair while chowing down on the various snacks. Buttered popcorn, cheesy nachos, hot dogs, candies, and a large cup of Abyss Boy soda! But he’ll remember not to consume the entire soda all at once. The last thing he wanted was to have another potty emergency on their hands. Regardless, Wakko couldn’t wait to satisfy their appetite for movie theater food! </p>
<p>Yakko cautiously trailed behind Wakko and Pinky, masking his worry with a small smile. The normally laid-back smart aleck was glum over Dot’s health. Of course, part of being a responsible older brother was being the main caregiver for his siblings’ needs. And Yakko took pride in tending to Wakko and Dots’ needs, especially if they felt under the weather. The eldest Warner couldn’t shake off the bewildering fact that Dot was being cared for by a good friend, who successfully proved himself to be a competent caretaker, while he and Wakko walked about as if nothing happened. If his sister wasn’t so insistent on going to the movies for her sake, then he would be back at the hotel room tending to her needs like the caring sibling he was. But as a responsible older brother, Yakko kept his word. But going to the movies just wouldn’t be the same without her. He missed having his nacho buddy right by his side. </p>
<p>The eldest Warner was pulled out of his thoughts the moment he felt his phone vibrate. He fished his phone from his pocket and he noticed the reassuring text message from Brain. </p>
<p>
  <em> I commend your concern for your younger sister. Dot is taking a much-needed nap at the moment and she will be okay. : ) </em>
</p>
<p>Yakko softly smiled at the good news. He was thankful for the mouse’s swift response as well as the contents of the message. <em> “Dot’s fine under Brain’s care…” </em> He reminded himself. He looked over at Wakko and Pinky, who seemed to make the most of their situation as they conversed in their typical eager fashion, almost as if nothing had gone wrong. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna buy so many snacks!” Wakko exclaimed, flapping their arms excitedly. </p>
<p>“Troz! And I’ll get to swim in the bucket of popcorn!” Pinky added with an equal amount of enthusiasm. </p>
<p>Yakko tried to conceal his concern with a small smile and a chuckle. “Yeah, it’s gonna be fun!” He lied with convincing enthusiasm. </p>
<p>However, Pinky managed to catch a glimpse of sadness behind the Warner Brother’s eyes. His big goofy smile faltered. The idea that Yakko was trying to hide something that was hurting him made Pinky’s tummy feel all tight, but not in a good way. But Pinky was determined to alleviate the teen’s woes. </p>
<p>“Is something wrong, Yakko?” The tall mouse asked concernedly. </p>
<p>Yakko gave a surprised expression before shrugging it off. “Oh, it’s nothing,” The teen replied, trying to sound as casual as possible. </p>
<p>Pinky pondered for a moment. He took his paw and rubbed the bottom of his chin as he thought, but snapped his fingers as he figured it out. “Well, I don’t know how to get rid of the nothing that’s bothering you, but I’m sure that the movie might take your mind off of it. Narf!” He explained optimistically. </p>
<p>Yakko looked at the mouse who took his problems quite literally and shook his head. </p>
<p>“No no no,” The oldest Warner dismissed while waving his arms. He looked back at Pinky, who cocked his head sideways and stared back at him with concern pooling from his blue eyes. There was something in the mouse’s eyes that compelled Yakko to tell the truth. “Well, it’s just that it feels wrong to go to the movies without Dot, ya know?” He confessed. </p>
<p>Pinky and Wakko gazed concernedly at Yakko, who continued to speak up. “I mean, who else am I gonna share my tray of nachos with?” </p>
<p>Wakko wordlessly raised their hand, but Yakko stared at them with skeptical eyes and crossed his arms. “Wakko, you’ll just consume the entire tray.” He interjected with a deadpan expression. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re probably right...” Wakko glumly admitted as he lowered their hand. </p>
<p>“And I don’t feel like I should be watching a movie when I should be back at the hotel taking care of my little sis.” The eldest Warner mentioned. </p>
<p>Pinky’s eyes widened. <em> “So that's what Yakko was worried about!” </em> He pondered to himself. Even though Dot’s absence was sorely felt by the three of them, it wasn’t the end of the world because Brain was currently tending to her every need. The lanky mouse knew how to comfort Yakko. </p>
<p>“We all miss Dot, but you don’t have to worry because Brain’s taking great care of her!” Pinky reminded him with a reassuring smile. “And I would know since he always takes great care of me!”</p>
<p>“He does?” Wakko asked curiously, tilting his head like an adorable puppy. </p>
<p>“Of course! Brain always makes me thimbles of nice hot tea whenever I get sick and patches me up whenever I get the owies after a failed plan to take over the world! Zort!” The mouse confidently explained. “And if Brain can take great care of me, he’ll take great care of Dot!” </p>
<p>Wakko believed in Pinky’s word. While he felt bad for Dot, he knew that their sister was in good hands. The middle child turned to face their older brother. “See, Dot’s gonna be fine!” He emphasized. “And besides, she commanded you to have fun just before we left the hotel room!” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know…” Yakko muttered, rubbing the back of his head. </p>
<p>“Don’t you trust Brain?” Pinky softly inquired. </p>
<p>Yakko was surprised by the mouse’s question. “Of course I do! I wasn’t implying that I didn’t. It’s just…” The eldest Warner stared at Pinky, whose blue eyes seemed to pierce his very soul, prompting him to demolish the barriers he built around his emotions. “Well, it’s really hard to ignore my big brother instincts, ya know?” He finally confessed. “Not to mention how weird it is to have someone else do my job.” </p>
<p>Wakko walked over to their older brother and gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. “But Pinky and The Brain have been taking care of us all weekend! They take us out for food, tell us bedtime stories, and give us goodnight kisses,” He reminded their older brother, with Pinky silently nodding. “They’re our dads, remember?” </p>
<p>“Dads?” Yakko quizzically repeated with a surprised look on his face.</p>
<p>Wakko’s face contorted into a worrisome frown. He thought that Yakko would already be on board with the mice becoming their parents, but apparently, that was not the case. “Well yeah. </p>
<p>Didn’t you hear me say ‘goodnight mouse dads’ last night?”</p>
<p>“No, he was fast asleep when you said that,” Pinky told the middle child. </p>
<p>Yakko stared at his sibling with a befuddled expression. In any other circumstance, Wakko would only use the words like ‘dad’ or ‘dadoo’ when he was messing with their special friend of the week. But there was an undeniable sincerity in Wakko’s voice when he referred to the mice as their parents. And considering how well the rodents have been taking care of them, the thought of them being parents was a nice idea. Pinky would always dote on him and his siblings and be incredibly supportive of them. Plus having constant praise and validation from the silly mouse is exactly what Yakko needed to combat his anxiety and self-worth issues. And despite his grumpiness and stern nature, Brain proved to be an excellent caretaker. The big-headed mouse was incredibly protective of him and his siblings and even humored them by indulging in their childish requests. Both mice were a pleasure to be around and they were decent guardians who looked out for them and deeply cared about them. They seemed like the perfect parents to have. </p>
<p>But Yakko felt his big brother instincts and anxiety nagging at him. He was taking good care of his sibs for decades without any intervention from any adults from the outside world. He was the sole caretaker of his siblings when the human adults at the Warner Bros. Studio thought they were too dangerous to be allowed in society and locked them away in the water tower like dogs at the pound. Even though Yakko admittedly believed that he could have benefitted from positive adult figures during those years in captivity, he managed to pull it off on his own. Taking care of his sibs was one of the things he was great at!</p>
<p>Now that Wakko adopted Pinky and Brain as their dads, Yakko feared that the mice would usurp his role as caretaker and would be rendered useless. What kind of big brother would he be if his role of nurturing provider, the one job he took the most pride in, was taken from him? </p>
<p>“Come on Wakko, don’t be ridiculous. You can’t just start referring to our friends as our parents.” Yakko scoffed as he circled his right hand in the air. </p>
<p>But Wakko took offense to their brother’s statement. <em> “What’s his deal?” </em>He thought as he gritted their teeth and flashed their fangs. </p>
<p>Wakko felt their eyes start to water as he curled their hands into fists and stomped on the ground. “Is that any way to talk to your dad!” Wakko shouted, gesturing towards Pinky.</p>
<p>Yakko was taken aback when he saw the tears forming in the corners of Wakko’s eyes. He didn’t mean to hurt their feelings. “Wakko-” </p>
<p>But before he could say anything else, Pinky interceded when he hopped down from Wakko’s hat and stood between the siblings. “Stop the fighting, please!” He pleaded with his watery blue eyes. “My heart breaks at the sight of sibling rivalries!” </p>
<p>Yakko looked at the buck-toothed mouse, overwhelmed with guilt. They were supposed to be having a fun time at the movies on Dot’s behalf, but the only things he accomplished were quarreling with Wakko and making Pinky cry. <em> “Well, this is just great,” </em> </p>
<p>The eldest Warner released a heavy sigh, shoved his hands in his pocket, and walked away from his sibling and mousey guardian. He slumped onto the bench and placed his head in his hands. Taking deep breaths, he dwelled over the scuffle. Sure he would eventually patch things up with Wakko, but he thought about Pinky. That poor innocent bundle of joy who loved almost everyone and everything in this world. And he made the little guy cry his little heart out. Yakko assumed that it would take a while longer for the mouse to forgive him after what he did. </p>
<p>“Poit!” Pinky softly spoke up. “Do you wanna talk about it?” </p>
<p>Yakko lifted his head to find Pinky sitting on Wakko’s red hat. The two looked at him with worried expressions on their faces. Perhaps now was the time to set things right. </p>
<p>Yakko thought about what he wanted to say, took a deep breath, and exhaled. “I’m sorry for hurting your feelings, fellas.” He ruefully apologized. He took a moment to gather his courage before confessing one of his biggest fears. “It’s just that...well, I’m used to taking care of my sibs.” </p>
<p>Wakko wordlessly nodded in understanding. He remembered all the times Yakko took great strides to make sure he and Dot were provided for when they were stuck in the water tower and afterward. Making them meals, entertaining them with his jokes, schooling them with his educational songs, and telling stories before bedtime. Wakko knew that Yakko took a lot of pride in his role as the responsible eldest sibling. </p>
<p>Yakko looked at his sibling and the tall mouse as he continued to speak. “And while I trust Brain to watch over Dot, I never had anyone else take care of her in my place before. And I can’t help but feel so…” He struggled to get the word out from his throat, but managed to let out a defeated sigh.</p>
<p>“useless…” </p>
<p>Wakko stared at their brother with somber eyes. He could relate to feeling left out. Especially since his U.S. Capital's Song or The Great Wakkorotti didn’t stack up against Yakko’s Nations of the World or Dot’s Poetry Corner. The last thing he wanted was for their older brother to feel the same way. </p>
<p><em> “Now that’s just not true,” </em> He thought determinedly. Yakko was many things: funny, talkative, boisterous, clever, sometimes annoying, charismatic, and musically-inclined. But never in all of his years did Wakko describe their older brother as useless. Far from it! Yakko simply needed to be reminded of how important he was. </p>
<p>Wakko sprinted over to Yakko and catapulted himself onto the bench. With open arms, he gave their brother the biggest hug possible. Yakko felt his eyes start to water as he was immersed in his sibling’s warm and affectionate embrace. </p>
<p>“You’re not useless, big brother,” The middle child assured as he gently rubbed their right hand up and down their brother’s back. “You’re one of the best people I know!”</p>
<p>Yakko blinked away the tears as he heard his sibling’s adamant praise. </p>
<p>“And besides, who else can come up with catchy songs about the universe or multiplication?” Wakko added with a playful smile. </p>
<p>Yakko let out a hearty chuckle. Touched by Wakko’s sincerity, he wrapped his arms around his sibling, pulling them close. “Aw, thanks baby sib.” </p>
<p>“Anytime, bro,” Wakko replied, giving him a couple of pats on the back. </p>
<p>Pinky was still perched on Wakko’s hat, watching the loving moment play out through tearful eyes. Their reconciliation played out just like those Hallmark Movie Channel films where the leads made up after their third-act breakup and gave each other warm hugs. But instead of conventionally attractive white couples, it was two toon siblings who fiercely loved in that strong familial way, which was a hundred times better! Oh, how he loved seeing family members make amends! </p>
<p>When the siblings slowly released themselves from the hug, Pinky hopped down and went over to Yakko’s knee to let him know just how special he was. “Feeling better, love?” The mouse kindly inquired while gently patting his knee. </p>
<p>Yakko looked at Pinky, who was comforting him like a parent soothing their child. The eldest Warner focused on the mouse’s soft blue eyes. There was not a single trace of malice or anger to be found. Only pure, unconditional love radiated from those eyes. </p>
<p>After spending decades locked away in the water tower and ignored by the workers in the studio lot, all Yakko ever wanted was attention. He craved any type of reaction from other people, whether it be good or bad. He could make people laugh or irritate them past their limits. Just as long as he received some sort of response, he was content. But as Yakko continued to stare into Pinky’s gentle eyes, he was reminded that the best type of attention was love. Not the romantic type or the adoration from viewers, but familial love. Yakko forged a strong brotherly affection for Wakko and Dot, who equally loved their big bro. Perhaps, he was willing to allow Pinky, and even Brain, to love him and his siblings like the good parents they set themselves up to be. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m feeling better now,” He assured the mouse. But there was something else nagging at him that he wanted to address. “But there’s something I gotta ask you, Pinky. Do you see yourself as our dad?”</p>
<p>Pinky did not hesitate to answer. “I do, but I could be your mum if that makes you more comfortable!” </p>
<p>Yakko softly chuckled. “I really appreciate you looking out for us, but I need some time to really think about this.” </p>
<p>Pinky gave the teen a gentle smile as he patted his knee once more. “Poit! That’s alright, take all the time that you need.” </p>
<p>With a sigh of relief, Yakko was grateful that Pinky didn’t try to rush things through and respected his feelings. If the rest of the weekend went by this smoothly, maybe he would have no issue with referring to the mice as his new dads. </p>
<p>Wakko looked at the two and decided to change the subject. “You know what, I don’t feel like going to the movies either.” </p>
<p>Yakko was surprised by what he just heard. “You don’t?”</p>
<p>“Sure! If you don’t wanna go to the movies, then neither do I.” He affirmed. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Yakko asked. He didn’t want to make Wakko feel like he had to make a sacrifice for his sake. </p>
<p>Wakko gave a confident nod. “We can always go to the movies some other time.” He insisted. “And as a middle child, I’m used to making compromises.” </p>
<p>The eldest Warner was relieved by his sibling’s astute answer and playfully ruffled their red cap. But with the movies now crossed off their planned schedule, he was uncertain of what he, Wakko, and Pinky should do to pass the time. “Now the only question left is what ways could we have fun outside of the hotel room?” Yakko pondered aloud. He brought himself into a thinking pose, propping his elbow onto his arm which was draped across his lap, and scratching his chin. Wakko sat down next to their brother and immediately copied his pose. </p>
<p>Pinky pondered as well. Deep in his thoughts, he looked at Yakko and Wakko, who fused into a rocket ship and opened up the ship’s hatch. Pinky immediately hopped inside to find Yakko and Wakko dressed in Star Trek uniforms. The lanky mouse looked down to find himself wearing a fetching red dress uniform from the original series. Yakko pressed a red button and they blasted off the bench and zoomed through the city skyline. Inside the ship, Pinky noticed a big sack full of toys and goodies. The ship crashed through a window, landing in the hotel room. Dot was dressed in an elegant nightgown and a purple fluffy boa draped over her shoulders while Brain, who now had long blonde hair, was dressed in a buttoned-down white satin shirt and black leather pants. The chubby mouse bit on a red rose as he read his book on world history. Dot and Brain were shocked by the sight of the rocket ship. The hatch opened, and the giant bag was pushed through the door and landed in the middle of the room. Yakko, Wakko, and Pinky emerged from the spacecraft and opened up the sack full of goodies. The Warners played with the various toys and games while Brain seductively winked at Pinky and tossed the rose. Pinky managed to catch it with his tail and blushed at his partner’s romantic gesture. Brain immediately wrapped his arm around Pinky’s waist and pulled him in for a sweeping kiss. </p>
<p>Pinky sighed as he was brought back to the real world. He had the most splendid idea and he couldn’t wait to share it with the Warners. </p>
<p>“Who says that we could only have fun outside?” The lanky mouse asked. </p>
<p>Wakko gave the mouse an incredulous look. “What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“Maybe we could bring all the fun inside the hotel room instead!” Pinky exclaimed. </p>
<p>Yakko and Wakko thought this through and grinned at the suggestion of bringing the fun back to the hotel room and including Dot and Brain in their activities. After all, she only wanted Yakko and Wakko to have fun but didn’t specify where they could have fun. </p>
<p>“That’s brilliant Pinky!” Yakko complimented. “Maybe we could do some fun arts and crafts projects!” </p>
<p>“Or play board games! And buy lots of snacks!” Wakko eagerly added. </p>
<p>“Or purple: all of the above!” Pinky cheered. </p>
<p>The three of them bounced off of the bench, excited to bring some much-needed fun to Dot and Brain. Pinky tugged at Wakko’s sweater sleeve, prompting the middle child to place the mouse back on top of their cap. </p>
<p>“We could go to the mall and purchase some supplies for today’s activities!” Pinky explained as he pulled out the gold credit card from his pocket. </p>
<p>“Well let’s hop to it!” Yakko declared. He broke off into a sprint, with Wakko running on all fours to keep up with their brother’s pace. Pinky laughed joyfully as he held onto the middle child’s red hat. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Back in the hotel room, Brain was silently reading <em> Heidi </em> while Dot was fast asleep in the other bed. The smaller mouse took another glimpse at the snoozing Warner sister. He had to admit that she was quite adorable. Hopefully, the girl would be on the mend by the time she woke up.</p>
<p>The small mouse let out a blissful sigh. After dealing with the hectic antics of the boisterous Warner siblings, it was nice to have a moment of peace and quiet. Perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to develop a brilliant plan for world domination! </p>
<p>Brain closed his book and quickly retrieved his journal and pens from his pocket. He was determined to devise a fool-proof scheme just in case his previously crafted giant robot plan backfired. Now the question was what could he do? Cradling the pen in his hands, he began to ponder the many ways he could ascend to power. </p>
<p>Create a mind-control app? Start a pop culture-themed podcast and send out subliminal messages during the ad-breaks? Start a TikTok trend that encourages participants to obey him? Blackmail Elon Musk? Promote an enticing convention and swindle money from con attendees? Stage an elaborate heist in the Mar-a-Lago Club? Build a drone to harass the politicians in Washington D.C.? </p>
<p>Oh, the possibilities were endless!</p>
<p>But his ears twitched upwards when he heard the door open. Pinky, Yakko, and Wakko returned to the hotel room, each carrying multiple bulk plastic bags filled with who knows what. As the three entered, Brain immediately shushed them, placing his index finger close to his mouth. Once he got their attention, he gestured towards Dot. </p>
<p>“Right-o!” Pinky whispered, giving his partner a thumbs up. Yakko and Wakko immediately did what they were told and tip-toed quietly into the room. </p>
<p>Yakko looked over at his sister, slept serenely in bed. He was quick to notice her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Overcome with relief, the eldest Warner smiled. Dot was okay. </p>
<p>He looked over at Brain, who was putting away his novel and felt a pang of guilt for doubting him. </p>
<p>“Hey Brain,” Yakko addressed the big-headed mouse. “Thanks for watching over Dot.” </p>
<p>Brain smiled at the Warner brother. “You’re welcome.” He said. “And judging from your text, it’s quite obvious how lucky she is to have older siblings who love her dearly.” </p>
<p>Yakko smiled back, feeling touched by the praise. Wakko carefully patted his back. </p>
<p>“Hi, Dadoo!” Wakko happily greeted Brain. </p>
<p>The smaller mouse tilted his head in confusion at first. But then he remembered Wakko referring to him and Pinky as their dads last night and assumed that dadoo was just a unique term of endearment. “Greetings Wakko.” Brain replied with a small wave. “So how was the movie?”</p>
<p>“Oh, we didn’t go to the movies,” Wakko answered.</p>
<p>“You didn’t?” Brain inquired. “Then where pray tell, did you three go?” </p>
<p>“We just came back from the mall,” Pinky reported. “Yakko and Wakko came up with these fun ideas of activities we could do instead, so we all decided to have a fun-fun, silly-willy day in the hotel room!” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“We figured that we’ll take it easy for today,” Yakko said. </p>
<p>Yakko and Wakko took out some of the contents from the bags, such as materials for arts and crafts, Jenga, Connect Four, and Chutes and Ladders. Pinky also took out a few items from the bag. </p>
<p>Pinky brought a few packages for Brain. “Here, I bought these just for you. Troz!” </p>
<p>Brain opened up the bag to find over a dozen packages of doll clothes. The mouse marveled at various suit jackets, coats, sweaters, pants, and royal outfits Pinky purchased for him. His beau remembered his fashion preferences and he couldn’t help but smile. </p>
<p>“I remembered what you said about making as many extrapolate purchases as possible. So that’s what I did!” The taller mouse explained. </p>
<p>Brain was so flattered by Pinky’s memory that he didn’t even bother to correct his poor vocabulary.  “Why Pinky, I’m touched by this kind gesture.” He said graciously. </p>
<p>“Aww Brain,” Pinky cooed. </p>
<p>“I’m going to get started on my next graphic novel!” Wakko declared as he took out one of their library books from the book bag. </p>
<p>Yakko also retrieved his book on European architecture from the bag and sat cross-legged on the ground. He took one of the bags and dumped out its contents. Packages of popsicle sticks and various bottles of glue sprawled across the floor. The teen opened up the package and carefully took out the popsicle sticks and began assembling his latest crafts project.</p>
<p>Brain couldn’t help but notice the eldest Warner’s determined look as he began gluing the popsicle sticks in a large circle while using his library book as a reference. The mouse was fascinated by this development and walked over to the teen. “So, uh what are you up to?” The pudgy mouse politely asked. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m building a popsicle stick model of The Basilica of the Sacred Heart of Paris.” Yakko casually explained. “I read about it in my library book on European architecture.” </p>
<p>“Ah, le Sacré-Coeur de Montmartre.” Brain blissfully sighed. The mouse was impressed with the oldest Warner’s excitement for recreating the iconic church. “Would you like any assistance?”</p>
<p>“Sure!” Yakko answered enthusiastically. </p>
<p>The mouse was pleased with the thought of being included in a wholesome crafts project. Brain took out a few popsicle sticks and collaborated with the Warner brother in companionable silence. </p>
<p>As they built their model cathedral constructed from popsicle sticks, Yakko continued to muse over the idea of the mice becoming new additions to their little family. Pinky constantly doting on them, showering them with praise and gifts. </p>
<p>Brain, on the other hand, was a grump who could be stern at times but was ultimately a softie who had their best interests in mind. Yakko loved to tease the serious mouse whenever he had the opportunity, but he also loved to share his educational pursuits with him, knowing that the intellectual would appreciate it. </p>
<p>He also took Pinky and Brain’s short stature into consideration. Since they were small mice, Yakko and his sibs could cause as much chaos as possible and they would have some challenges keeping up with their silly antics. </p>
<p>There was a lot of untapped potential in allowing the rodents into their everyday lives, and Yakko couldn’t help but ponder the possibilities. </p>
<p>But the teen lost his train of thought when he heard a soft mumbling from the bed. Wakko, Pinky, and Brain also stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards Dot, who roused from her sleep. Stretching her arms, the Warner sister fluttered her eyes and slowly got up into a sitting position on the bed. </p>
<p>Yakko was the first to notice his sister getting up and smiled. “Great to have you back, Lazarus.” He joked. Dot couldn’t help but snicker at her brother’s quip. Yakko decided to ask a more serious question. “You feeling better sis?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” She answered. “How long was I asleep?” </p>
<p>“About a couple of weeks, give or take,” Pinky answered with a shrug. </p>
<p>“Pinky!” Brain berated his partner. He then turned his attention to the girl. “You’ve been asleep for a couple of hours.” </p>
<p>Dot nodded as she carefully adjusted to a sitting position on the bed. “Thanks for helping me, Brain.”</p>
<p>The smaller mouse smiled humbly. “You’re welcome.” </p>
<p>“Oh Dot, I’ve got you something from the store!” Pinky crowed. He sprinted towards one of the bags and took out a plastic box containing a family of Calico Critters. Lifting the package over his head, he raced to the girl’s bedside. </p>
<p>Dot’s eyes twinkled as she eagerly took the package. She inspected the small bunny family dressed in their finest countryside attire. While Dot prided herself on being an intelligent young woman, she didn’t have it in her to hide away her interests in soft toys and plushies. </p>
<p>“Oh thank you Pinky! You’re the best!” She exclaimed as she scooped Pinky up and nuzzled her cheek against his face. </p>
<p>The smaller mouse laughed and let out a “Troz!” as he was smothered with affection. </p>
<p>Wakko contentedly sighed as he closed the graphic novel. The middle child got up to place the book back into the book bag. “I should get back to work on my latest artistic masterpiece!” He declared as he rummaged through their pocket. But the drawing wasn’t there. </p>
<p>He rushed over to the book bag and dumped out all the books, hoping that their drawing would fly out. Only a dozen books plummeted onto the floor. Wakko scrambled through the library books in search of their precious illustration but to no avail. </p>
<p>Yakko and Brain paused their popsicle stick construction when they noticed a distressed Wakko desperately looking for something important. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Wakko?” Yakko asked concernedly. </p>
<p>“My drawing!” Wakko warbled as tears started pouring down their cheeks. “I must have left it back at the library!” </p>
<p>Brain got up and carefully approached the worried Warner sibling. “Now now, it’s not the end of the world, Wakko. You can make another drawing here.” He soothed. Providing words of comfort wasn’t one of his strong suits, but he was trying his best. </p>
<p>“But it’s very important to me!” The middle child trembled as the waterfall of tears continued to fall. </p>
<p>Brain felt something stirring deep inside him. Seeing Wakko reduced to tears over his missing illustration brought up the painful memory of Pinky sobbing uncontrollably when he forgot to send his letter to Santa. The mouse learned not to brush aside Pinky’s own wants as trivial and he would not do the same for the middle Warner sibling. </p>
<p>With his tiny pink paws, Brain gently patted the child’s foot. “Dry your tears Wakko, we’ll retrieve your picture from the library before closing time.” </p>
<p>“You will?” Wakko grinned at the mouse despite the tears that streaked their face. Brain replied with a confident nod. </p>
<p>The smaller mouse retrieved his smartphone from his pocket and tapped his Google app. He typed the name of the library in the search bar and hit the magnifying glass button. He immediately found the results and looked over at the library information on the right-hand side, searching for the weekend hours of availability. The library closes at 5:00 PM. He looked over at the time on the top left-hand corner of the phone. It was now 4:45 PM. </p>
<p>Brain looked over at Wakko with sheer determination. “Come along, Wakko. We’ll make it to the library faster if we take my human suit.” </p>
<p>The chubby mouse sprinted over towards his robot, swiftly climbed up the suit, and hopped inside the driver’s seat. Yanking the control levers, he swiftly grabbed Wakko and made their way out of the hotel room. The mouse ran over to the elevator and saw the doors about to close. Brain managed to place his foot on the divider, stopping the doors from closing. Once he got inside, Brain pressed the rooftop button. </p>
<p>“But aren’t we going to the library?” Wakko asked worriedly. </p>
<p>“We are Wakko, we won’t be walking or taking a cab.” Brain answered with fierce determination. </p>
<p>“But I will promise you that we will arrive at the library before closing time.” He guaranteed. </p>
<p>Once the elevator doors opened, Brain began to sprint towards the center of the rooftop patio. “Hold on to your hat!” He commanded, and the middle child firmly guarded their red cap with one hand. </p>
<p>Pressing the red button in the controls, Brain ignited the jet-powered boosters on his shoes and he took off from the rooftop and ascended above the hotel. Brain carefully steered the controls as he flew across the city skyline, careful to keep Wakko secure in his arms. </p>
<p>Wakko kept a strong grip over their hat as their eyes wandered down to the ground. He looked over to The Brain, who kept a determined stare as he searched for the public library. Wakko stuck out their tongue and let out an enthusiastic cheer. </p>
<p>“Wooooo!!!” Wakko joyfully shouted. Many onlookers in the city streets turned their attention to the strange robotic suit carrying the eager toon. Not the most unusual thing spotted in Los Angeles on a Saturday afternoon. </p>
<p>Brain spotted the library gardens and swiftly descended towards his destination. Jerking the controls, Brain landed near the library entrance in a superhero pose. Wakko released himself from Brain’s hold and ran into the library. </p>
<p>Upon remembering the no-running policy, Wakko sped-walked over to the children’s section. Once he burst through the entrance of the kid-friendly area, Wakko picked up the pace. He spotted the drawing tables but was sullen to find them bare, save for the box of colored pencils. </p>
<p>“Oh no!” Wakko gasped. Someone must have stolen his artwork! While he didn’t have the same detective skills as Hercule Yakko, he was determined to get to the bottom of this!</p>
<p>“Can I help you?” A kind voice asked. Wakko turned around to find the nice librarian he met this morning. Maybe she can help him solve the case!</p>
<p>“Excuse me Miss Librarian, I left my important drawing on the table earlier, and now it’s gone!” Wakko nervously explained while rocking on their heels in anticipation. </p>
<p>The librarian sympathetically looked at the child before remembering. “Oh, that’s because I saved it!” </p>
<p>“Really!?” Wakko exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Yep,” The librarian confirmed as she opened up the drawer and took out the illustration. “Normally we recycle any pictures that are left behind, but I thought that this picture was too good to be tossed out. Plus I figured that you and your family would have come back for it anyway.” </p>
<p>The librarian gave the picture back to Wakko, who quickly retrieved it. The middle child gazed at the drawing with tears of joy. </p>
<p>“Reunited and it feels so good!” He cheered while clutching the picture to their chest. “Thank you very much, Miss Librarian!” </p>
<p>“Your welcome.” The librarian kindly replied. </p>
<p>Wakko waved at her as he made their bouncy exit from the children’s section. By the time he exited the children’s section, he found Brain awkwardly waiting by the circulation desk. </p>
<p>“Found it!” He proclaimed as he showed the mouse the back of the picture. </p>
<p>“That’s wonderful.” Brain sighed in relief. “May I see your illustration?”</p>
<p>“I’m not finished with my drawing yet. But I promise I’ll show you when it’s done.” Wakko said as he stuffed the picture in their shirt. “Scout’s honor!” </p>
<p>“Very well. Let’s make our way back to the hotel.” Brain said as he held Wakko’s hand. Once the two made their way out of the library, Wakko tugged at the robotic arm hard enough to gain Brain’s attention. </p>
<p>“Hey Dadoo, can we fly again?” Wakko eagerly asked, bouncing up and down. </p>
<p>“I would prefer if we walked.” Brain answered hesitantly. </p>
<p>“Awww,” Wakko groaned in defeat. </p>
<p>“Come now, walking has its benefits.” Brain reassured the middle child, but they still looked down at the sidewalk, kicking a stone pebble out of frustration. The mouse furrowed his brow as he pondered. Certainly, the best way to please Wakko was to please their appetite. </p>
<p>Brain gently squeezed Wakko’s hand, causing the Warner sibling to look up at the big-headed mouse. “I know of a wonderful designer donut shop where we can pick up two boxes of confectioneries to share with the others.” </p>
<p>Wakko’s eyes widened with joy, eager to visit his favorite donut shop once again. “Yay!” The middle child chirped before leaping into Brain’s arms. The mouse was caught unaware by Wakko’s sudden gesture of love but welcomed it nonetheless. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Back at the hotel room, Yakko, Dot, and Pinky were playing an intense game of Jenga. Pinky inspected the unsteady tower, searching for the perfect block to remove. The mouse found a loose piece. He yanked it out in one swift motion, but the tower soon collapsed on him. </p>
<p>Dot put a hand over her mouth as she saw the poor mouse toppled by the Jenga blocks. Yakko couldn’t help but laugh at the tower’s sudden destruction, but the Warner sister swiftly elbowed him. </p>
<p>Fortunately, Pinky popped out of the pile with a hearty laugh. “Oh, that was so much fun! Narf!” </p>
<p>“Let’s play another round!” Yakko declared as he gathered a handful of Jenga blocks. He began to assemble the tower when the door clicked open. He, Dot and Pinky turned their heads to see Brain entering the room, carrying Wakko in one arm (whose face was covered with strawberry frosting and rainbow sprinkles) and two boxes of donuts in the other. </p>
<p>“Hi fellas!” Wakko greeted with a wave. </p>
<p>“Hey, Wakko!” Dot called back. The middle child was relieved to know that their little sister looked much healthier and seemed to be on the mend. </p>
<p>“Did you find your drawing?” Yakko asked his sibling. <br/><br/>“Yup!” Wakko cheered as he jumped out of Brain’s grasp and onto the floor. “And we also found donuts!” He swiftly took the two boxes and opened one of them, showcasing eleven donuts. </p>
<p>Pinky trotted over to the box and gazed at the many different flavors. “I’ve never seen so many donuts like this in my life!”</p>
<p>“Oh, they’re the best!” Wakko exclaimed as he was about to list off the various donuts. “There’s brie, white cheddar, chicken noodle soup, buffalo chicken, seafood salad, avocado, macaroon, bacon, ranch dressing, and macaroni and cheese!”</p>
<p>“Ooh, so many choices! Zort!” Pinky exclaimed. “But I’ll have the macaroni and cheese donut please!” Wakko happily handed the donut over to Pinky who eagerly accepted the unusual treat. </p>
<p>Brain retrieved a handful of napkins from his suit pocket and offered them to the group. “Now let’s save the hotel cleaning staff the trouble and avoid making a colossal mess.” </p>
<p>“Okay Brain!” Pinky replied as he took a napkin. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot quickly grabbed some napkins from the robotic hand before grabbing their donuts of choice. </p>
<p>The chubby mouse placed the last two napkins on his bed before exiting the robotic suit. After landing on the mattress, he walked over to the box of donuts to inspect the bizarre donut flavors. </p>
<p>Before Wakko could eat his second donut, he noticed Brain having a difficult time selecting which flavor to indulge himself with. The middle child remembered how Brain offered his french fries the other night and decided to return the favor. He looked at their donut and split it in half. </p>
<p>“Here Dadoo, have some of my mashed potatoes with butter and gravy donut!” Wakko eagerly offered. </p>
<p>“That’s awfully kind of you Wakko, but I’m all set.” Brain declined. “I think I’ll have the brie donut instead.” </p>
<p>“Okay, suit yourself!” Wakko concluded. He threw the two halves of his donut in the air and caught them in their mouth. Wakko hummed contentedly as he felt the mashed potato, butter, and gravy melt in their mouth before swallowing. </p>
<p>“So Brain, what’s the dinner situation like?” Dot inquired as she cautiously took a small bit from her donut, careful about not upsetting her stomach again. </p>
<p>Brain pondered for a moment. Dot’s sudden illness threw a wrench in his plans to take the kids out to a fancy restaurant, throwing away another chance at having an elegant dining experience over the weekend while he could pay for it. But Brain was never one to dwell in defeat. He couldn’t change what he can’t control, but he could always adapt. </p>
<p>“Is anyone in the mood for room service?” Brain asked the group. </p>
<p>“Now we’re talking!” Yakko exclaimed. </p>
<p>The mouse hopped over to the nightstand and took out the pamphlet regarding the hotel’s room service. After everyone informed him of what they wanted, Brain picked up the telephone, punched in the numbers, and requested a lengthy dinner order: meatloaf and side vegetables for Yakko, roast beef and chicken for Wako, chicken noodle soup and caesar salad for Dot, garlic jumbo prawns and filet mignon for himself and a heaping bowl of mashed potatoes and pudding snacks for Pinky. </p>
<p>A half-hour later, their dinners arrived. The Warners sat down on the floor as they consumed their respective meals. Pinky dove into the potato as if it was a swimming pool. Brain was satisfied with his meal, thankful that the steamed carrots that came with his prawns were served al dente. </p>
<p>After dinner, The Warners plopped back onto the bed rather exhausted after a long day. Dot took the remote control and turned on the television. She searched through the hotel’s selected movies in search of something decent to sit through. </p>
<p>“<em> The Sandlot </em> was a bit of a let down in my opinion, so I’m gonna pick out tonight’s movie.” Dot drawled as she scanned through the various movie titles. </p>
<p>After a minute of scrolling past some bland-looking movies, she came across an unusual-looking movie poster. A picture of Brain wearing a brown toupee standing in a dramatic pose with his eyes closed beneath the bold text of the title: <em> A Beautiful Brain </em>. </p>
<p>Wakko and Dot ‘oohed’ and ‘awed’ at the screen. Yakko initially let out an amused snort but then he read that the movie was nominated for several Academy Awards, including Best Picture. A movie that was directed by and starred Brain somehow was in the running for Best Picture? </p>
<p>The Warners were wildly curious about the fact that Brain of all people was involved in such a prestigious movie. </p>
<p>“Okay, I have so many questions right now!” Yakko declared. “Were there no good movies out the year you made that movie?” </p>
<p>“What made you want to direct?” Dot asked with genuine intrigue. </p>
<p>“Can we watch this movie please?” Wakko begged. </p>
<p>Brain waved his hands in the air. “Now, calm down.” He ordered with an indignant frown. “To answer your inquiries, yes I acted, directed, and produced this piece of critically acclaimed Oscar bait, and, as you children would suspect, it was all part of an elaborate plan to take over the world.” </p>
<p>“By winning the hearts of critics and audiences everywhere?” Dot spoke up. </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, that wasn’t the main objective of my plan.” </p>
<p>“So what’s it about?” Wakko asked curiously with their tongue bouncing about. </p>
<p>“<em> A Beautiful Brain </em>follows the story of a once-promising gifted student who grows up to be a weary and cynical college professor who learns that his value in life extends beyond what he could provide with his superior intellect.” Brain explained. </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s such an emotional rush! I laughed, I cried, picked my nose when no one was looking!” Pinky eagerly added. “And it could have won Best Picture too, if it hadn’t been for…” The mouse’s smile contorted into a rueful frown as he remembered his blunder during his mission to secure Brain’s place as Best Picture winner so he could take over the world on Oscar night. “Me...”</p>
<p>Pinky tucked his legs in, wrapped his arms around his knees, and lowered his head on top of his kneecaps. Brain gave a sympathetic sigh and gently rubbed his partner’s back. “But all is well, dear Pinky.” </p>
<p>“What happened?” Yakko inquired. </p>
<p>“I was supposed to rig the ceremony by putting in Brain’s envelope in the winners’ pile, but I accidentally put in my no-bake cheesecake recipe in the envelope by mistake!” Pinky sadly recalled. </p>
<p>“And had I been announced the winner, I would have used my immobilization ray to kidnap the entire audience of Hollywood elites and force them to do my bidding.” Brain finished as he continued to caress Pinky’s back in a soothing manner. “But it’s best not to dwell on past failures.” The pudgy mouse reminded his partner.</p>
<p>“Can we still watch the movie?” Wakko asked anxiously. </p>
<p>The smaller mouse cringed at the question. Truthfully, he had not revisited the movie since it premiered in select theaters, and since they recounted their failed plan to the kids, he was not in the mood to watch his critically acclaimed vanity project. </p>
<p>“No, you kids wouldn’t enjoy it.” Brain insisted. “It’s a dreadfully long movie with too many conversational scenes and not enough action to keep your attention.” </p>
<p>“You’re right, that doesn’t sound very captivating at all,” Yakko remarked. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Brain said dryly, brushing aside the eldest Warner’s quip. “In all honesty, the movie makes <em> The English Patient </em> look like <em> Mad Max: Fury Road </em>.” </p>
<p>“Wait a minute, they made another of those movies?” Dot asked. Yakko and Wakko were equally surprised by this revelation. Apparently, they glossed over the most recent <em>Mad Max</em> movie in their Reboot It song. </p>
<p>“You haven’t seen <em> Mad Max: Fury Road </em>!?” Pinky and Brain shouted simultaneously. The Warners wordlessly shook their heads in unison. The mice looked at each other and knew that this needed to be remedied. </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s only one of the best movies in the history of history!” Pinky explained. “There are so many cars that go zoom-zoom-zoomie! Zort! And there’s a lot of emotional moments that make you feel all soft and gooshy!” </p>
<p>“<em> Fury Road </em> is a cinematic masterpiece that works on so many levels!” Brain added. “Brilliant action set-pieces, a major focus on visual storytelling with biting commentary on the brutality of war, and a magnificent exploration of feminism.” </p>
<p>“Feminism in my action movie!?” Dot gushed, her eyes gleaming with excitement. “Sign me up!” </p>
<p>“Alright, let’s see if we can find this movie anywhere,” Yakko said as he scrolled through the various movie titles until he found a colorful movie poster featuring a woman with a shaved head and a man in the front seat of a car. </p>
<p>“Oooh, so pretty,” Wakko awed. As he read the descriptor he noticed one huge obstacle. “Aw man, the movie is rated R...”</p>
<p>Brain hummed in response. “It appears that this movie is deemed inappropriate for children…” He drawled as he gazed at the Warners’ defeated expressions. But he laughed in response. “But we’re cool guardians, right Pinky?” </p>
<p>“Amen to that!” Pinky cheerfully responded. </p>
<p>“And if we’re going off by the date you were originally conceived in the Warner Brothers Animation Department, all three of you are technically over the age of seventeen and needn’t worry about this sort of issue.” Brain stated confidently. </p>
<p>Yakko and Wakko bounced up and down the bed in elation, linking their arms and doing a do-si-do. Dot went over and hugged the mice. “Yes! I can’t believe you two are gonna let us watch the adult action movie!” </p>
<p>“It would be a crime not to show this movie to you kids,” Brain chuckled. </p>
<p>“Yes! Best dads ever!” She declared as she hugged them close, their cheeks squishing together. Pinky savored the affection while Brain was stunned by the sudden gesture. Once they broke away, Dot carefully cradled the mice in her hands. </p>
<p>“But mark my words, I will watch your Oscar contender at some point, old man!” Dot added. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, certainly.” Brain waved his hand in dismissal. “But for now, let us indulge in this beautifully crafted piece of action cinema.” </p>
<p>Dot gently carried the mice in her hands as she brought them over to the other bed. Yakko and Wakko landed on the bed and got into their movie-watching positions. </p>
<p>During the movie, Brain was surprised to learn that the Warners remained relatively still when watching the movie. Although Wakko did get up from time to time to act out the thrilling action scenes. </p>
<p>Brain was so invested in the movie that it took him a few minutes to realize that something soft and warm had wrapped around his broken, zig-zagged tail. He looked down to see Pinky’s tail intertwined with his. A gesture normally reserved for moments of intimate cuddling after a failed scheme to take over the world or a particularly grueling day of experiments at the lab. Regardless, Brain smiled at Pinky’s affectionate gesture. </p>
<p>The pudgy mouse looked over at the Warners and his partner before releasing a contented sigh. Even though they weren’t able to go to the movie theater together, they still managed to watch a movie from the comfort of the hotel room. </p>
<p>Once the credits rolled, the Warners applauded as Brain turned off the television set. Brain tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in his rear when he tried to move. He looked over at Pinky and noticed that their tails were still tangled together. </p>
<p>The color of Brain’s cheeks and tail tinted to a light shade of pink. “Pinky!” He alerted his partner, gesturing to their tails. </p>
<p>The taller mouse looked over at their tails and blushed at the sight of their intimate display. “Oh, sorry Brain,” Pinky replied with a sheepish smile. He slowly unraveled his tail, careful not to hurt his partner, and liberated his appendage. </p>
<p>Brain was ready to give a reprimanding speech to Pinky about showcasing such lewd activity in front of the children but was alerted when he felt a gloved finger gently patting his large head. The mouse turned to see the Warner sister batting her eyes and endearing him to her cuteness. </p>
<p>“Hey Brain, can you and Pinky tell us a story?” Dot asked. Wakko nodded enthusiastically with their tongue bouncing about. </p>
<p>“We would be delighted to, wouldn’t we Pinky?” Brain answered as he slyly glanced at his partner. </p>
<p>Pinky eagerly rushed over to his beau’s side, pulling him into a side hug. “We should tell the story of Rapunzel- no! We should act out the story of Rapunzel, Brain! With costumes and sets!” He suggested. The Warners were excited at the idea of the mice putting on a show for them. </p>
<p>“Sounds like an ambitious endeavor, but with enough ingenuity, we can pull it off.” Brain concurred. “Now, we just need to obtain materials for the set, some costumes, and a long wig for Rapunzel’s hair.” </p>
<p>“I’ve got some pieces of cardboard from the crafts store,” Yakko stated, pointing over to the small pile of art materials. </p>
<p>“Excellent!” Brain said with a confident grin. </p>
<p>“I have some Calico Critter clothes that would fit you both.” Dot added. </p>
<p>“Wonderful!” Pinky exclaimed, clasping his hands together. </p>
<p>“I’ve got some pisghetti for Rapunzel’s hair!” Wakko declared. He reached into their hammerspace and retrieved a handful of long, moist strands of thin spaghetti, which was covered with small specks of black fur. </p>
<p>Brain stared at the spaghetti and back at the middle child. “Wakko, I am both amazed and disgusted by your creativity.” The smaller mouse remarked. Wakko grinned at the unusual compliment. </p>
<p>“Now, Pinky and I need approximately fifteen minutes to prepare for our low-budget stage production of Rapunzel. So I suggest that you three get ready for bed.” </p>
<p>The Warners saluted the mice and immediately began their bedtime routine of changing into their pajamas and brushing their teeth. </p>
<p>The mice were quick to construct an elaborate set made entirely out of cardboard, don their wardrobes, come up with a script on the fly and memorize said script and all the musical numbers. Pinky was excited to play the role of Rapunzel. The mouse wore a lavender dress and fashioned the spaghetti into a braided blonde wig. Brain decided to play the leading man, wearing a teal vest, a white undershirt, and black pants, and his brown toupee (the same toupee he wore when he taught high school under his Mr. Brainslowski alias and when he acted in <em>A Beautiful Brain</em>). </p>
<p>The Warners emerged from the bathroom in their pajamas. Yakko had a grey T-Shirt with the Warner Bros. logo and red flannel pajama pants. Wakko wore a hockey jersey and a blue bathrobe. Dot a purple nightshirt and matching pajama pants. The siblings were surprised to see a small set on the foot of their bed and the mice already dressed in their respective costumes. </p>
<p>“So, you guys have everything all set?” Yakko asked. </p>
<p>Pinky eagerly nodded. “I’m so excited to play the role of Rapunzel!” He declared as he twirled around. </p>
<p>“And I’m equally excited to play the role of Finn Glider! The charming rogue and Rapunzel’s love interest.” Brain explained dramatically as he struck a dynamic pose. </p>
<p>Yakko raised his hand in objection. “Uuuuuhhh, but isn’t his name Flynn Ri-” </p>
<p>“Ah ah ah!” Brain interrupted with a pointed finger. “We don’t want the mouse to sue, now do we?”</p>
<p>“But Brain, why on earth would I want to sue you?” Pinky questioned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>Brain rolled his eyes and he took Pinky’s hand. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” He told his partner as he tugged him by his hand, retreating behind the curtains of their makeshift stage and turned off the lights. </p>
<p>Moments later, a small puppeteer’s box emerged from the curtains, with a small dim light behind the screen. The mice picked up their shadow puppet props as Brain’s booming voice provided the expository information in the prologue. </p>
<p>“Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom there lived a beautiful princess. But the poor girl was kidnapped at a young age by an awful hag. The poor girl, whom the hag named Rapunzel, lived in solitude in an abandoned tower in the woods. Each day, she stared out at the world from her tower window, longing for companionship…” </p>
<p>The lights behind the small screen blew out. The puppeteer’s box was wheeled away to the left and the curtains pulled back to reveal a painted forest background and a cardboard tower. So far the Warners were impressed with the mice’s creativity and were immediately invested in the play. </p>
<p>Pinky strutted onto the stage, but Brain quickly yanked him back. “You have to open up the tower window, you imbecile!” Brain reprimanded in a hushed voice. </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry Brain!” Pinky whispered back. The Warners suppressed their laughter as the mice dealt with their theatrical screw-up. </p>
<p>The cardboard shutters to the cardboard tower flew open and Pinky popped his head out with a radiant smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Oh, what a lovely morning it is outside! Narf!” He spoke in a somewhat monotone voice. He looked down to refer to his script and continued on. “The animals are having such a fun-fun silly-willy time outside, and yet I am alone in my tower. Oh, how I wish I had someone to talk to.” </p>
<p>At that moment, Brain waltzed onto the stage and stood in a dramatic pose. </p>
<p>Pinky smiled and waved at his co-star. “Greetings, fair person!” He exclaimed. “And what might your name be?” </p>
<p>Brain looked up at the tower and tossed back his toupee. “It is I, Finn Glider! Notorious outlaw, cunning rogue, and certified ladies’ man!” The mouse flashed a smarmy grin at his audience. </p>
<p>Yakko and Dot stifled their giggles. </p>
<p>Wakko, on the other hand, was frightened at the sight of Brain baring his teeth and pulled their hat downward to shield their eyes. “You guys didn’t tell me that this was a scary story!” He wailed. </p>
<p>After giving a smug smile, he turned his attention back to Pinky and approached the cardboard tower. “And who might you be fair maiden?” He inquired. “I could only hope your name is as beautiful as your face!” </p>
<p>“My name is Pinky- I mean, Rapunzel! Zort!” Pinky faltered. </p>
<p>“Nice save,” Brain muttered sarcastically. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Brain.” Pinky kindly replied whilst batting his eyes. The mouse glanced back at the script in his hands and focused on his performance. “So Finn, would you like to drop by for a spot of tea?” </p>
<p>“That sounds lovely, fair Rapunzel.” Brain eagerly responded. He looked to the tower and his smile turned into a forlorn frown. “But alas, I have no way to access the tower.” </p>
<p>“Not to worry, Finn. For I could let down my hair for you to climb up the tower!” Pinky crowed. </p>
<p>Brain knelt down and extended his arm out to Pinky. “Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair!” </p>
<p>The taller mouse gathered the braided spaghetti wig, which proved to be much heavier than he anticipated. But nevertheless, he happily dropped the pasta wig, which crash-landed on top of Brain. The Warners laughed at the sudden slapstick comedy while the chubby mouse let out an exasperated sigh. </p>
<p>“Glad to know you kids are enjoying yourselves…” Brain soured. </p>
<p>Once he got up, he climbed up the spaghetti wig. However, this proved to be a challenge, for the pasta was surprisingly slippery after staying in Wakko’s pocket for an uncertain amount of time. Upon reaching the top of the tower, Pinky pulled him through the window and the curtains closed, ending the scene. </p>
<p>For the next half hour, the mice continued to perform their rendition of Rapunzel, and the Warners were enchanted throughout the play. In the final scene, the two mice sat in a boat made from a used toilet paper roll cylinder, singing a passionate duet about finding the light and falling in love. Once Pinky and Brain completed their song, they leaned in for a kiss and the curtains closed. </p>
<p>The children stood up and applauded. The mice emerged from the curtains to see their enthusiastic audience. Pinky and Brain exchanged loving glances, proud that they were able to pull off a play in a short amount of time and with limited resources. Clasping their paws together, the mice bowed. </p>
<p>“Oh man, that was a riot!” Yakko cheered. </p>
<p>“Two thumbs way up!” Dot agreed. </p>
<p>Pinky took off his pasta wig and walked up to Wakko. “Oh, can I eat some of the spaghetti?” He pleaded with the middle child.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Wakko said, as he took the spaghetti and split it evenly between themselves and the smaller mouse. “After all, sharing is caring. Right, Brain?” </p>
<p>The intelligent mouse was surprised that not only Wakko remembered his dry remark from their dinner at McDonald’s, but how he has taken it to heart. “That’s correct, Wakko.” </p>
<p>Pinky took one of the strands and offered it to Brain. “Here, you take this end of the spaghetti  and we’ll recreate that iconic kiss from <em>Lady and the Tramp</em>!” </p>
<p>Brain silently shoved the spaghetti back to Pinky. “A tempting offer, but I would prefer to have pasta that wasn’t stuffed in someone’s pocket for Lord knows how long.” </p>
<p>“Okay, more for me!” Pinky said before slurping the spaghetti. Brain shook his head at his partner’s moronic display. </p>
<p>Pinky was about to give Brain a kiss, but Brain held his hand up before their lips could collide. “I will only kiss you after you brush your teeth.” He commanded. </p>
<p>“Right!” Pinky agreed. </p>
<p>“Okay children, you know the routine.” Brain addressed. </p>
<p>The Warners nestled themselves underneath the covers. They were rather exhausted after an eventful day and were ready to hit the hay. </p>
<p>Pinky and Brain gave each of the siblings their mandatory goodnight kiss on the cheek before Wakko gave them a goodnight smooch on their heads in return. After the middle child placed them on the nightstand, the mice hopped to their bed. </p>
<p>By the time Wakko turned off the lamp, Brain collapsed on the pillow, eager to fall asleep. The mouse closed his eyes and was ready to drift off to his slumber when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>He opened his eyes to see Pinky gazing at him with a worried look. </p>
<p>“Don’t go to sleep just yet,” Pinky said. “I’ve got a surprise for you in the bathroom.” </p>
<p>“Well, that doesn’t sound unsettling in the slightest.” Brain sarcastically remarked. </p>
<p>“But Brain,” Pinky whined. </p>
<p>Brain looked into Pinky’s eyes and pondered for a moment. The last surprise Pinky planned for him turned out to be a fun karaoke night. Perhaps he should have more faith in his partner and indulge in whatever he had in store for him. </p>
<p>“Oh, alright.” Brian surrendered in an exasperated tone. </p>
<p>“Great!” Pinky cheered as he gave Brain a quick smooch on his chubby cheek. “I promise you’re gonna love it! Just give me ten minutes to prepare!” </p>
<p>With that, the lanky mouse hopped down from the bed and scurried over to the restroom. Brain placed his paw over his right cheek and let out a tired sigh. “I don’t know whether to be excited or scared of what that imbecile has up his sleeve.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: I apologize for the long break between chapters. I was feeling the winter blues and hit a bad writer’s block. Fortunately, I managed to overcome that roadblock and now I’m focusing on my writing. </p>
<p>The next chapter is going to be considerably shorter compared to the last few chapters and more Brinky-centric, but it’s just as important in regards to character growth.</p>
<p>Please leave a kudos or a review if you can! Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter has some intimate content between the mice, but nothing lewd or explicit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten minutes had passed and Brain was starting to grow impatient. The mouse was exhausted after a long and busy day tending to the needs of the Warners and all he wanted was to relax in the comfortable queen bed. Whatever Pinky was planning had better be the surprise of the century. </p>
<p>The grunts from the bathroom ceased and were quickly replaced with the soft pitter-pattering of Pinky’s feet. </p>
<p>“Okay Brain!” Pinky chirped from the floor while bouncing up and down. “It’s ready!” </p>
<p>Brain rubbed his eyes and forced himself to get out of the comfortable bed. “This surprise of yours better be worth the wait,” He mentioned. As he pondered about what exactly Pinky had in store in the bathroom, he raised an eyebrow when he addressed another issue. “And sanitary as well.” </p>
<p>Once Brain landed on the floor, Pinky gently took his paw and led them down a trail of rose petals towards the bathroom. The chubby mouse was admittedly impressed with Pinky’s keen eye in regards to tasteful displays of romance. He assumed that Pinky must have made a few additional purchases with the golden credit card while on his shopping spree with Yakko and Wakko.  </p>
<p>When they entered the dimly-lit restroom, Pinky swiftly scooped Brain up in his arms, causing the smaller mouse to let out a short gasp. The lanky mouse carried his partner bridal style towards the tape measure. With a swift kick, they ascended their makeshift elevator and arrived on the counter. The moment Pinky stepped off the tape measure, Brain couldn’t believe his eyes. </p>
<p>In between the sinks, there was a white cereal bowl filled to the brim with hot water, surrounded by rose petals and the wafting aroma of vanilla-scented air-fresheners.  </p>
<p>“Poit! I almost forgot about the bubbles,” Pinky said as he gently lowered Brain onto the counter.  The taller mouse ran over to the Alka Seltzer box and retrieved two tablets. Heaving the small tablets over his head, he dropped them straight into the tub. Within seconds, the bathwater was coated with large bubbles. “I just love the bubbles!” Pinky gushed as he hugged himself.  </p>
<p>Brain stared at the tub in astonishment. Pinky took the time to prepare a nice bath he intended to share with him. It was a particularly nice way to wind down after a long and busy day.</p>
<p>The taller mouse looked over at Brain and dramatically presented his jazz hands. “Ta-Da!!” </p>
<p>Brain looked into his partner’s twinkling blue eyes. “You did all this…for me?” He softly inquired. </p>
<p>“Well, of course, Brain!” Pinky replied. “You must be tired after such a hectic day. So I decided to draw us a bath. Zort!” </p>
<p>The taller mouse picked up an empty box of animal crackers and placed it in front of the cereal bowl as a makeshift step ladder to access the tub. “I was originally gonna buy scented candles, but Yakko reminded me of the hotel’s no-candle policy.” </p>
<p>Brain was stunned that Pinky would take the time and effort to prepare such a marvelous display of intimacy. </p>
<p>“Why Pinky, I’m impressed by this romantic gesture.” Brain complimented.</p>
<p>“Looks like my years of watching soap operas and romantic comedies have finally paid off! Zort!” Pinky said confidently. </p>
<p>“Indeed it did.” Brain agreed. He looked over at Pinky and felt a pang of guilt. Pinky went through all this effort for him and Brain was initially skeptical of what his partner had in store for him. Pinky was simply too good for him. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what I did to deserve this.” Brain muttered. </p>
<p>Pinky’s ears perked upwards when he heard Brain doubt himself. The taller mouse marched over to his partner’s side. With his arms crossed, he stared down the smaller mouse with a hardened frown. “Brain, now what did Dr. Scratchinsniff say to you about having a self-deprecating outlook on things?” He gently reprimanded. </p>
<p>Brain looked into Pinky’s hardened stare and sighed. He was still working on improving his sense of self. Years of being fodder for science at Acme Labs combined with the countless failed schemes to take over the world had drilled the terrible idea that Brain didn’t deserve anything good and decent in this world, which stemmed from the conditioning from the traumatic experiment during his youth. But Pinky proved him otherwise. He still stood by his side all these years and supported him and was more than willing to give affection. And with the additional help from his therapist, Brain was working on bolstering his self-esteem and learning to love himself. </p>
<p>“You’re right, Pinky. I deserve nice things.” Brain softly admitted. </p>
<p>“Yes, you do!” Pinky exclaimed. His goofy smile returned as he pulled Brain into a hug, nuzzling his cheek. Once they broke apart from the embrace, Pinky stared at him with sultry eyes. “Now why don’t you hop in the tub, where we can relax and admire each other.”</p>
<p>Brian lightly chuckled at his partner’s innuendo. Oh, he looked forward to admiring Pinky all right. The Warners were already fast asleep, so there was no issue with the two of them spending some alone time together, doing some rather adult activities. </p>
<p>“Yes Pinky, there’s nothing I want more than to admire you all night long…” Brain said in a husky voice, trying his best to sound flirty. Pinky’s cheeks turned pink at Brain’s suggestive comment and pressed his paws to conceal his blush. </p>
<p>The smaller mouse carefully took off his plush robe, folded it, and placed it next to the towels. He climbed up the animal cracker box, approaching the edge of the tub. He dipped his toe in the water and was content that it was a suitable temperature. Hot, but not boiling. Brain slowly entered the tub and submerged himself into the heated water. He closed his eyes and let out a blissful sigh. The hot water soaked through his ivory coat, soothing his tired muscles. After tending to the kids’ needs for the past two days, it was truly rewarding to be soaked in a hot bath lovingly prepared by his partner. </p>
<p>“Ah, sweet euphoria.” Brain said. </p>
<p>“Oh Braaain!” Pinky sang. </p>
<p>The pudgy mouse opened his eyes and turned to Pinky, who flirtily batted his eyes. Brain noticed that Pinky purposefully exposed his right shoulder from the purple robe. The lanky mouse loosened the belt of his robe, swiftly yanked it off, and tossed it over to the side. With a seductive smile, Pinky dropped the robe onto the floor. Now only wearing his white fur, he placed his hands on his hips as he strutted over towards the tub. </p>
<p>Brain couldn’t help but stare with saucer-sized eyes as he watched Pinky flirtatiously swish his hips, humming seductively. “Yeeesss!!” The eloquent mouse cried out. </p>
<p>Pinky giggled as he looked at his awe-struck lover. As he ascended the makeshift step ladder, he accidentally tripped over his foot. Pinky waved his arms around in a feeble attempt to maintain his balance, but to no avail as he plunged into the water with a tremendous splash. </p>
<p>Brain’s eyes widened with alarm. “Pinky!” He shouted, thrusting his arms through the bubbled water to get his grip on his partner so he could pull him up. Fortunately, the taller mouse broke through the surface with a silly grin and his hair shielding his eyesight.</p>
<p>“Oh, what a rush!” Pinky guffawed as he lifted up his hair tufts, his blue eyes gleaming with joy. </p>
<p>Brain was overcome with relief that Pinky wasn’t seriously hurt from his fall. The smaller mouse placed his hands over his beau’s right hand, giving a gentle squeeze. “Please don’t scare me like that again.” </p>
<p>“I won’t,” Pinky reassured as he gently placed his left paw on Brain’s shoulder. But the taller mouse immediately noticed how stiff it was and became concerned. “Oh dear,” He muttered. “I guess watching the little kiddies has worn you out?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Brain admitted. “While I certainly made many treasured memories bonding with the kids, it really did a number on my physical state.” </p>
<p>With a gentle hand, Pinky tilted Brain’s chin upwards and gazed into his precious pink eyes. “Not to worry Brain, I know how to help.” </p>
<p>Brain smiled gratefully at his lanky partner. Pinky was more than ready to shower his affection. Fortunately, the lanky mouse prided himself on being a skilled masseuse, well-versed in different techniques. </p>
<p>Pinky brought himself closer to Brain’s side. With gentle arms, Pinky grabbed his partner’s waist and hoisted him onto his lap. The lanky mouse let his hands travel over to Brain’s soft belly, and he couldn’t help but playfully squish the folds of his fur. “Oh Brain, I just love your jiggly-wiggly tummy-tum!” </p>
<p>Brain became a flustered, insecure mess at the mere mention of his potbelly and immediately yanked Pinky’s hands away. “Pinky, stop this foolishness at once.” He commanded, trying to conceal his self-consciousness over the one part of his body he saw as a blemish. </p>
<p>Feeling guilty, Pinky pulled Brain closer and rested his chin underneath his chubby head. “Poit! I’m sorry Brain. But I love your tummy just as much as I love every part of you!” The eccentric mouse reassured as he placed his hands on the smaller mouse’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“I know…” Brain admitted. He couldn’t bother to protest his partner, who only saw the beauty of everything, including his rotund belly. </p>
<p>Pinky began to massage Brain’s shoulders. The eloquent mouse felt at ease as he allowed his partner to gently caress him. With deft hands, Pinky carefully applied an appropriate amount of pressure onto Brain’s shoulders. While working on his shoulders, Pinky peppered small kisses on the top of Brain’s head. </p>
<p>Brain eased into the taller mouse’s hold and began to ponder. How could someone like Pinky, who likes to suck on his toes and watch those dreaded finger puppet videos on YouTube, be so knowledgeable in romantic manners such as this? </p>
<p>The lanky mouse then let go and focused his attention on Brain’s chubby head. Gently placing his hands on his partner’s large cranium, he carefully kneaded his fingers in a soothing motion. </p>
<p>Brain blissfully sighed as he felt Pinky’s tender paws work their magic. He always loved when Pinky massaged his head. The small mouse prided himself in his intellect, but his normally dim-witted partner knew exactly how to care for his abnormally large head. He closed his eyes as he felt Pinky’s fingers carefully caress through his fur. Such dexterity! What careful precision! </p>
<p>“Yeeesss!!!” He exclaimed.  </p>
<p>Pinky smiled. He was glad to see Brain so happy after a long weekend. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Brain. After watching the kiddies all weekend, it’s nice to relax in a nice bath.” He remarked. </p>
<p>Brain opened his eyes the moment Pinky mentioned the Warners. “Yes, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.” He said as he carefully got off Pinky’s lap and moved over to face him. </p>
<p>“I’ve been pondering a lot about parenthood.” The eloquent mouse began. “I’m sure you recall the fond memories we had with Roman.”</p>
<p>“Oh, watching our little Romy grow up was the best two weeks of my life!” Pinky crowed. “We should give him a call tomorrow night! I bet he’s doing wonderful with his career in ventriloquism.” </p>
<p>“Absolutely.” Brain concurred. It’s been a while since they last conversed with their cloned son, and he was curious to hear how Romy would react to his and Pinky’s weekend shenanigans with the toon kids. </p>
<p>“Oh, what I’d give to be a parent again.” Pinky sighed, his eyes gleaming with nostalgia and desire. </p>
<p>Brain smiled, fully understanding his partner’s sentiment. He placed a paw on Pinky’s cheek, turning his head to face him. “Perhaps we could become fathers once more, dear Pinky.” </p>
<p>Pinky’s eyes widened with excitement while he instinctively held Brain’s hand, which still rested on his cheek. He never thought that he would have more kids, after Romy and that brief time watching over that adorable alien baby. But balancing a family and a career proved to be too much of a challenge. But now that Brain was feeling more and more sure of himself after seeking professional help and their blossoming romantic relationship, the lanky mouse was eager to hear what Brain had to say. </p>
<p>“Really Brain?” Pinky asked enthusiastically. Brain nodded as he carefully retracted his hand from his partner’s cheek and opted to hold his hand instead. </p>
<p>“When we first accepted the babysitting job from the CEO, I initially did not think much of it, besides an obstacle that interrupted my plans for world domination. But after spending some time with the Warners, I found myself growing emotionally attached to the children. And, much to my surprise, they seem to reciprocate those feelings.” </p>
<p>“I know Wakko and Dot are on board!” Pinky eagerly interjected. But a small frown slowly crossed his face. “Poit. Although Yakko was having trouble seeing us as parent material since he’s been looking after his siblings for so long without any help.” </p>
<p>Brain pondered as he looked over to the slowly dispersing bath bubbles. “I can understand why he would feel that way…” The mouse returned his gaze at Pinky, who stared at him with a worried expression. “However, I believe that Yakko will eventually warm up to us after some time.” </p>
<p>“You really think so?” Pinky softly inquired, his voice filled with hope. </p>
<p>Brain gave his partner a confident nod. “I’m certain of it.” </p>
<p>If the Warners still wanted to have him and Pinky around after the weekend, then he would be able to provide them with parental affection. If it came down to being a mere lab mouse or the guardian of three wacky children, then Brain would be more than happy to leave his days at Acme Labs behind. </p>
<p>Brain looked back at his beau. “You know, Pinky. I think I’m ready to get back on the saddle again.” </p>
<p>Pinky’s eyes lit up. “Oh, goodie!” He clapped, but then a sad frown crossed his face. “Oh, but wait! No, no…”</p>
<p>Brain’s ears drooped, feeling crestfallen by Pinky’s sudden refusal. He showered unconditional love to the Warners, even gushing over becoming a parent again. What was going on in that strange head of his? </p>
<p>“What is it?” Brain asked worriedly. </p>
<p>“I forgot my saddle at the lab,” Pinky explained forlornly. “Had I known that you wanted to play horsie over the weekend, then I would have had it packed in my suitcase.” But the mouse’s eyes widened when he thought of something and gave Brain a flirty smile. “Although, we could make it work without a saddle!” </p>
<p>Brain blushed furiously as he massaged his forehead. “I wasn’t referring to one of our roleplaying sessions, Pinky!” He splashed his hand into the water to get his partner’s attention. “I was talking about becoming a father again!”</p>
<p>“Ohh…” Pinky muttered in realization. But then he became excited by Brain’s admission. “You really want to be a dad again!?” </p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Brain replied. “Not to mention how Wakko and Dot already referred to us as their fathers. But the more I think about it, there are several benefits to adopting the Warners.” </p>
<p>“Like what?” Pinky eagerly inquired. </p>
<p>“Well, for one thing, we would no longer have to reside in the lab and go through the rigorous experiments that take a tremendous toll on our physical and emotional well-being.” Brain explained. “Granted, the only downside is that the water tower doesn’t have the necessary lab equipment or other resources to aid my quest for world domination, but I’ll figure something out.” </p>
<p>Pinky’s eyes lit up at the idea of moving into the water tower. “You mean I can finally live out my dreams of being a homemaker?” </p>
<p>“Absolutely, dear Pinky.” Brain fondly replied, his ears contentedly flattened. “And we can apply the lessons we learned from raising Roman to the Warners. I won’t make any attempts to force my desire of world domination onto the kids, and you won’t overly smother them with affection.”</p>
<p>“I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try my best,” Pinky mentioned. “Oh! And Romy can finally have younger siblings to play with! Narf! And the four of them will have such a fun-fun, silly-willy time together!” </p>
<p>Brain chuckled. He had to admit that they were getting ahead of themselves, pondering over the possibilities of returning to fatherhood. Of course, it all came down to whether the Warners wanted to have them back in their lives, and the consensus is that they have a two-out-of-three approval rating. But the smaller mouse was desperate to make sure that everyone was on board before making any life-changing decisions. </p>
<p>The small mouse cleared his throat. “Tell you what, we’ll take the kids out for a nice brunch at a fancy restaurant, and then spend the afternoon at the park.” He explained while rubbing the back of his head. “But before we return to the Warner movie lot, we’ll ask the children how they feel about being adopted. And, if they say yes, then we’ll kiss Acme Labs goodbye and start a new home with the Warners!”</p>
<p>Pinky’s blue eyes glistened with joy. “Egad, brilliant Brain!” He cheered, clasping his paws together and letting out a contented sigh. “But do we have to kiss the lab?” </p>
<p>Brian rolled his eyes at his partner’s ludicrous statement. “No Pinky, that’s just a figure of speech.”</p>
<p>“Ohh,” Pinky uttered. </p>
<p>Brain allowed himself to smile at his clueless partner. “You know, I’m actually glad that we took this babysitting gig this weekend, Pinky.” He said as he moved closer to Pinky with the intention of giving him a passionate kiss. </p>
<p>“Me too.” Pinky agreed. Pinky leaned closer to Brain, who had his eyes closed in preparation to lock lips with his partner. But before Pinky could seal the deal, he remembered something incredibly important he wanted to share. </p>
<p>“Oh, I almost forgot!” Pinky exclaimed, startling Brain. </p>
<p>“About what?” The smaller mouse inquired. </p>
<p>“Since we were talking about saddles earlier, we should buy one of those dad saddles for the man-suit and we could take turns riding the kids around as they pretend to be cowboys and pirates! Narf!” </p>
<p>“Pinky, I am not stooping so low as to purchase a degrading joke toy that would chip away at my dignity!” Brain argued. </p>
<p>“But just imagine how much fun the kids would have! And since we would be giving them horse rides with the suit, we wouldn’t have to worry about back pain, and-”</p>
<p>In an effort to shut Pinky up, Brain propped himself across his partner’s lap, cupped his face, and proceeded to kiss him. Pinky’s eyes widened in surprise. Normally he would be the one to make the first move. But in a subversive turn of events, Brain was the one initiating the intimate moment. Pinky closed his eyes and savored the kiss. </p>
<p>Once they parted lips, Pinky saw Brain’s cheeks flushed. The lanky mouse smiled warmly at his pudgy partner, gazing into his pretty pink eyes. He leaned in, kissing his partner back. </p>
<p>Pinky tenderly placed his paw on the smaller mouse’s right cheek as their lips collided. Brain immediately wrapped his arms around Pinky’s neck, bring himself closer. Feeling rather frisky, Brain inserted his tongue into Pinky’s mouth, causing his partner to elicit a contented moan. </p>
<p>Both mice were in bliss. </p>
<p>But the intimate moment was broken the moment they heard the door open. The couple broke away from their kiss and turned around, only to find Wakko waiting by the doorway and staring at them with wide eyes. </p>
<p>The mice and the middle child proceed to scream at each other. </p>
<p>Wakko pointed at the mice as he stared at the terrifying sight of two grown-ups doing very grown-up things. Brain clung onto Pinky’s chest, while the taller mouse grabbed a handful of bubbles to cover his modesty, not taking into account that the bubbles were now roughly the size of his fingertips. </p>
<p>Just when things couldn’t possibly get any worse for the mice, they heard a pair of shuffling feet approaching the doorway. </p>
<p>“Wakko, what’s wrong?” Yakko asked as he rushed towards his sibling’s side with Dot following his trail. But the eldest sibling was surprised to see the mice sharing a tub together. “Woah there!” He exclaimed in a disbelieving smile. </p>
<p>The mice stared at the three children like deer in headlights. Brain felt his cheeks burn at the thought of Yakko constantly bringing up this moment in private conversations (though Yakko was a chatterbox, he would never intentionally spread malicious gossip about his co-workers). The mortified mouse was never going to hear the end of it!</p>
<p>Dot also appeared by the doorway and was immediately overjoyed by what she saw. “Aww, you two are sharing a romantic moment together!” She inquired, her eyes sparkling like gemstones. </p>
<p>Before Brain could make a sardonic response, Pinky lifted his hands and gathered another small pile of bubbles. “No, we weren’t!” He lied with a nervous chuckle. “We were just having a foam party!” </p>
<p>“A foam party? Well how come we weren’t invited?” Wakko questioned, feeling a little sad at the thought of being left out of a fun party. </p>
<p>“Oh dear,” Pinky mumbled, for he didn’t think this through. Snapping his fingers, he came up with a fib on the fly. “Well, this foam party is exclusive, and uh, only adult mice are allowed! Troz!” He explained while flashing a guilty smile. Brain smacked his paw against his forehead and groaned. </p>
<p>Dot knew that Pinky was lying, but couldn’t help but joke. “Well, shame on the party planners for holding such segregationist attitudes.” She replied, feigning offense. </p>
<p>Yakko smirked at the two mice. “So, what kinda party games were you two playing? Seven minutes in heaven?” He inquired with bouncing eyebrows. </p>
<p>“As a matter of fact, we were.” Brain retorted. He turned his direction over to the middle child, seeing that their overreaction alerted their siblings, which led to this awkward and mortifying mess. “So Wakko, is there anything you need?” </p>
<p>“I only need to use the potty,” Wakko answered their older brother’s question before turning his attention back to the mice. “But I can wait if you need some extra time alone.” </p>
<p>The mice exchanged worried looks and decided to put an end to their romantic time in the tub. </p>
<p>“There’s no need for you to wait on our behalf,” Brain assured as he quickly emerged from the makeshift tub. “Just give us a moment to leave and we will allow you to do your business.” </p>
<p>The moment Brain stepped off of the animal cracker box, he noticed how sopping wet his fur was. Pinky quickly followed as he hastily exited the tub and tripped onto the counter. Brain took a towel and wrapped it around his waist, while Pinky wrapped his towel around his chest. The smaller mouse retrieved the plush robes and grasped his partner’s hand. Dot offered her hands out and the mice quickly jumped onto her palms. Once she carried the beaus from the bathroom, Wakko immediately ran in and slammed the door shut. </p>
<p>After a moment, Yakko was the first to break into a fit of laughter. He collapsed on the bed, kicking his legs and clutching his stomach as cackled. Dot and Pinky couldn’t help but join in as well while Brain stood in her palm with an irate frown. </p>
<p>“This is most undignified.” He grumbled. </p>
<p>“Aw Brain,” Pinky comforted as he pulled his partner into a side hug. “You have to admit, that was pretty funny!” </p>
<p>At this point, Yakko’s laughter had died down and after hearing Brain’s complaint, he felt a little sorry for unexpectedly invading their personal space. </p>
<p>“Hey now, we didn’t mean to cause any trouble,” Yakko assured. </p>
<p>“Even if you two looked adorable in your moment of intimacy.” Dot added. </p>
<p>At that moment, they heard the toilet flush and the sink going off. Brain was thankful that Wakko had the decency to wash their hands. The bathroom door swung open and Wakko leaped onto the bed, joining their siblings. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for interrupting your foam party…” Wakko apologized in earnest. </p>
<p>“Not to worry dear!” Pinky acknowledged. </p>
<p>Despite his embarrassment, Brain couldn’t help but smile at the middle child’s sincerity. “There’s no need for you to apologize, Wakko. Pinky and I should have been more thoughtful about using the bathroom for our own selfish purposes.” </p>
<p>“Like making out?” Yakko asked with a mischievous grin. </p>
<p>“Yes, always.” Brain responded sarcastically with flushed cheeks. “Now Dot, would you be so kind as to put Pinky and me back in our beds?”</p>
<p>Dot wordlessly nodded and gently placed the mice back on their mattress. </p>
<p>Brain turned over to the three children. “Now I want you all to get some sleep. Pinky and I are going to be taking you out to an exquisite brunch tomorrow morning and I expect you all to get up at a decent hour.” </p>
<p>“Okay!” The Warners chorused. </p>
<p>Brain nodded, pleased that the rambunctious children understood the game plan for the following day. He and Pinky tossed aside their towels and dressed in their plush robes. Once the mice were comfortable, they tucked themselves under the covers. Wakko leaned over the nightstand and turned off the light once more. </p>
<p>Brain laid awake. Even after such a romantic moment spent with Pinky, only to be accidentally spoiled by the Warners, it was going to be difficult to fall asleep after that incident. </p>
<p>On the other mattress, Yakko himself was also having trouble trying to sleep. Nights were usually the hardest for the teen because he had a lot on his mind. The well-being of his siblings, the state of his career, the very nature of his existence as a toon. It was a lot for a youngster like him to take in, even if he had been the same age for decades. He wished that there was something to take his mind off of such dreadful topics. </p>
<p>“Hey Brain,” He heard Wakko loudly whisper. “Are you up.” </p>
<p>“Yes,” The mouse groggily answered. “Is there anything you need?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Wakko began, sounding rather sheepish. “Could you sing me to sleep? I can’t go to sleep and I don’t wanna wake Yakko up.” </p>
<p>Yakko was stunned to hear his sibling be considerate of his feelings. Yakko wanted to swoop in and tend to Wakko’s needs, but he tossed that idea aside because he wanted to see where this situation was going. </p>
<p>“Very well. I’ll make sure it’s extra boring so you could fall asleep faster.” Brain humored. </p>
<p>“Yes!” Dot quietly interjected. </p>
<p>Yakko was surprised to hear his little sister pipe up. Usually, she was out like a light within ten minutes. He supposed that Dot was curious to hear Brain singing once more. And the oldest Warner couldn’t blame her. He too was interested in hearing the usually serious mouse lull his siblings to sleep. </p>
<p>Brain knew one particular song that would do the trick. Although the tune of ‘Camptown Races’ wasn’t the typical song one would use for a lullaby (Brain had a strong preference for Brahms’s ‘Wiegenlied’), he knew that his own set of lyrics would make Wakko and Dot fall asleep. </p>
<p>“Pinky, would you care to join me as I sing about the parts of the brain?” </p>
<p>“Narf! Absolutely!” The lanky mouse cheered, a bit too loudly for his partner’s liking. </p>
<p>Brain tugged at Pinky’s ear. “Now I understand your enthusiasm, Pinky, but the objective is to lull the little tykes to sleep.” He commanded in a hushed voice. </p>
<p>Fortunately, Pinky seemed to understand. “Right-o!” He whispered. </p>
<p>Brain began to hum the opening melody to ‘Camptown Races’ to get into the mood before singing about the various parts that make up the human brain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Neo-cortex, frontal lobe. Brainstem! Brainstem! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hippocampus, neural node. Right hemisphere.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Pons and cortex visual. Brainstem! Brainstem! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sylvian fissure, pineal. Left hemisphere. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Cerebellum left! Cerebellum right!  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Synapse, hypothalamus, Striatum, dendrite. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As the Brain hummed the chorus, Wakko and Dot were entranced by the mouse’s soothing voice. Even Yakko was starting to feel tired. He struggled to keep his eyelids open as he heard the eloquent mouse’s little ditty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Axon fibers, matter gray. Brainstem! Brainstem! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Central tegmental pathway. Temporal lobe.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> White core matter, forebrain, skull. Brainstem! Brainstem! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Central fissure, cord spinal. Parietal.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Pia mater! Meningeal vein! Medulla oblongata and lobe limbic.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Micro-electrodes…Naaarf! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The Brain!!! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the mice finished their quiet rendition of 'Brainstem', they were pleased to hear three distinct snores coming from the other bed. </p>
<p>Brain smiled, satisfied that his little tune did the trick. “That ought to keep the little squirts happy.” He said smugly. </p>
<p>He turned over to see Pinky quietly clapping with that big silly grin of his. “Egad, Brain! Brilliant!” He whispered, trying very hard to contain his enthusiasm under control. </p>
<p>“Yes, Pinky. Perhaps it’s time that we turn in, so to speak.” Brain mentioned. </p>
<p>“Into what?” Pinky asked, but then figured out an answer right away. “Oh, are we gonna turn into a big spoon and little spoon?” </p>
<p>“Yes, we are, Pinky.” Brain answered. Despite their romantic moment in the makeshift tub was unintentionally spoiled, he was certain that he and Pinky can still share some more intimacy together in the bed without worrying about the curious eyes of the Warners. “But on one condition.” </p>
<p>“What’s that, Brain?” </p>
<p>“I get to be the big spoon.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Hey y’all! Here is a little romantic chapter for Valentine’s Day weekend! I wanted to have a Brinky-centric chapter, but I was initially worried about this chapter being too risque and out of place, but my friend shuun (cheeserollcall) mentioned that it would make sense for Pinky and Brain to want to spend some alone time together to do some intimate couples things (and the ‘foam party’ explanation Pinky gives was also borrowed from shuun)</p>
<p>The tub sharing was based off of two issues in the Pinky and The Brain comics. From Issue #19 the AWPWIP exchange where Pinky replies “I think so Brain! You draw the bath and I’ll fetch the Alka-Seltzers and candles.” to which Brain responds “Maybe later, Pinky.”, as well as the moment from Issue #26 where Brain closes his eyes while taking a bath. Pinky leans in as if he’s about to kiss him, Brain opens his eyes, and they both scream. Brain yells “What are you looking at?!”, Pinky responds “I’m not looking, I’m admiring” whilst staring at him with sultry eyes, and Brain replies “Oh, that’s reassuring!” </p>
<p>The moment where Brain goes a little further with his kiss was inspired by the clip of Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche attending a convention, and Rob yelling “Egad, Brain! Put your tongue in my mouth!” </p>
<p>The moment where Pinky tries to lie about having a bath by saying it was a foam party was borrowed from my friend shuun over on discord. </p>
<p>I was having trouble coming up with a lullaby and was originally gonna use the Brownian Motion lullaby Brain sings in the reboot, but I thought it was too short. So I decided to have him and Pinky sing a quieter rendition of Brainstem because it’s longer and has more sciency words. </p>
<p>The next chapter will feature some more mice and Warners bonding, and some major angst, so I’ll do my best to finish it as soon as possible. </p>
<p>Please leave a kudos or review if you can! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content Warning: The last third of this chapter includes animal testing (albeit not a graphic depiction) as well as PTSD and trauma.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before the break of dawn, Brain awoke from his slumber to find his left arm trapped underneath his slumbering partner. The mouse prided himself on being the big spoon, there were moments where he preferred to be the little spoon. He loved feeling the warmth from Pinky’s soft fur while contentedly nestling in the taller mouse’s affectionate embrace. Try as he might, Brain could never fully achieve success as the big spoon. While he tried his hardest to assert his protective nature when he wrapped his arms around his tall partner, he always felt like a little backpack. </p>
<p>Brain snaked his left arm, which fell numb from supporting Pinky’s weight. Feeling an itch underneath his chin, he took his right hand to ameliorate the situation only to feel the scruffy grey hairs growing from his ivory fur. The mouse groaned in irritation. He was going to take Pinky and the Warners out for an exquisite brunch at an upscale restaurant and he needed to clean up if he wanted to blend in with the other patrons. Well, about as much as a small laboratory mouse escorting three toon children of indeterminate species could. </p>
<p>Not wanting to wake Pinky up, Brain carefully snuck out of bed and trotted over to the bathroom to shave. However, the mouse didn’t take into account that only two of the Warners were still snoozing in the other bed. </p>
<p>When Brain opened up the bathroom door, he was shocked to find a most horrifying sight.</p>
<p>“Oh, dear God!” The small mouse shouted as he stared at Yakko, still dressed in his pajamas, setting up a guillotine while happily humming the tune to ‘Yakko’s World’. </p>
<p>“What, in the name of Socrates’s tainted tongs, are you doing with that guillotine?” Brain demanded. </p>
<p>“Oh, this old thing” Yakko mentioned, pointing a thumb at the execution device. “Well, I’m in a little bit of a dilemma. This morning I woke up to find little hairs growing around my face.” The teen explained. Taking out a magnifying glass from his hammerspace, he leaned towards Brain to show him the few, practically microscopic black hairs that sprouted around his face. “So naturally, I figured that I shave off those pesky facial hairs before going out for brunch.” </p>
<p>Brain smacked his paw against his giant head. “Yakko, I admire your eagerness, but a guillotine is not considered to be a proper tool for shaving.” The mouse headed over towards the execution device, which was supported by small black wheels, and pushed it as hard as his little mouse body would allow. “Perhaps we should set aside this device for more serious matters, like dealing with corrupt politicians or heartless billionaires.” He explained as he pushed the guillotine out of the bathroom, which then disappeared upon crashing into the wall. </p>
<p>“Well, then how else am I gonna shave.” Yakko inquired impatiently. </p>
<p>“With a razor, Robespierre,” Brain sarcastically answered. </p>
<p>“Oh, I gotcha!” Yakko acknowledged with a grin. The teen reached into his hammerspace once more and retrieved an old Motorola Razr model flip phone. </p>
<p>Brain frowned indignantly with furrowed brows. “Now you’re just teasing me.” Yakko flashed a playful smile in response. </p>
<p>“Allow me to assist you in the proper etiquette of shaving.” The pudgy mouse remarked as he took the tape measure elevator up to the counter. “There should be some shaving cream, exfoliator scrub, after-shave cream, and a couple of disposable razors in the drawer.” </p>
<p>“Since when do mice grow facial hair anyway?” Yakko asked. </p>
<p>“A strange inquiry coming from the boy who summoned a guillotine out of thin air.” Brain responded in a sardonic tone. “No, it’s impossible for the average mouse to grow facial hair. I believe that this is yet another side effect of having gone through the gene splicer, in addition to having an increased life span and the ability to take in a comical amount of pain.” </p>
<p>“Now go fetch me the necessary tools from the drawer.” Brain firmly commanded. “There should be some shaving cream, exfoliator scrub, a couple of disposable razors, and a bottle of after-shave.” </p>
<p>Yakko opened up the drawer and saw two navy blue razors covered with a plastic shield and a blue bottle of shaving cream. “You mean these things?” The teen inquired as he held them up. </p>
<p>“Yes, Yakko,” Brain answered as he headed towards the sink faucet. With tiny paws, he lifted the rod and turned on the handles. He looked over at Yakko, who began to shake the bottle of shaving cream. Just as he started to dispense some of the creams, Brain approached the teen. </p>
<p>“Now let’s not get too excited with the shaving cream. You must first wash your face.” The mouse explained. Once the sink was filled with an appropriate amount of water, he turned it off. Cupping his hands, Brain dipped them into the warm water and spread them across his face. “The warm water will relax your skin and make it more receptive to the razor and less prone to razor bumps.”</p>
<p>Yakko copied Brain’s instructions. But then his playful side kicked in when he dunked his gloved hands into the sink and flicked a few droplets of water onto Brain. The mouse flinched the moment he was assaulted by the sink water. </p>
<p>“Yakko,” Brain grumbled. </p>
<p>“Sorry, teach!” Yakko playfully apologized. </p>
<p>For the next five minutes, Brain continued to teach Yakko the proper shaving etiquette. While the teen got a little overboard with applying too much shaving cream, he managed to do a decent job with his first go at shaving. Brain was thankful that Yakko didn’t do anything remotely crazy while using the disposable razor. After they rinsed off with cold water, Brain taught the teen how to apply the after-shave. </p>
<p>Once the little impromptu shaving lesson was complete, Yakko admired his clean-shaven face, feeling like a million bucks. Brain smiled at his eager pupil. “Well, I commend you for your quick learning.” The big-headed mouse complimented. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Brain,” Yakko replied. “Though, I gotta ask you something, who taught you how to shave anyway?” </p>
<p>“I taught myself,” Brain answered. “I learned most, if not all, of the important life skills all on my own and without any assistance.” </p>
<p>The room grew silent. Yakko stared at the mouse with a concerned expression. Brain seldom brought up his life as a laboratory mouse. “So no one taught you anything?” </p>
<p>Brain only shook his head. “I was only a young child when scientists separated me from my family and home in the wilderness to be incarcerated at Acme Labs.” </p>
<p>Yakko instinctively rubbed the back of his head, feeling a pang of empathy for the mouse. He knew what it was like to be self-reliant at a young age, but he never had any loving paternal figures before he was locked away at the tower alongside his younger siblings. Even still, the teen was curious about Brain’s youth and carefully crafted his question before speaking up. </p>
<p>“Do you remember anything about your parents?” </p>
<p>Brain’s eyes widened at the eldest Warner’s inquiry. It was an innocent question born from genuine interest and curiosity. So the mouse decided to provide a satisfactory answer. “My memories of my early childhood are fairly hazy, but there are aspects of it I distinctly remember. The warmth of my parents’ fur whenever they embraced me, their ruby red eyes that glimmered in the sun, the richness of my mother’s milk, and the nights spent snuggling close to them as we slumbered in our tin-can home.” </p>
<p>Yakko noticed the sad smile on Brain’s face as he reminisced of his early youth. The teen couldn’t imagine how horrifying it must be to be permanently separated from his family. “And you never saw them again?”</p>
<p>Brain looked at the eldest Warner. “Well I did encounter my parents years later, but the reunion was not as joyful as it could have been.” </p>
<p>“What happened?” Yakko asked. </p>
<p>“Let’s just say that they don’t necessarily approve of my life choices, save for having Pinky as my roommate.” Brain answered flatly. </p>
<p>“Ah,” Yakko noted. The teen felt sorry for the mouse and tried his best to provide some consolation. “Well, at least you got to see your parents again,” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Brain muttered, casting his eyes down on the countertop. </p>
<p>Yakko sadly frowned, noting that his words of comfort didn’t do the trick. He drummed his fingers on the countertop. There was something else that Yakko needed to get off his chest, but he didn’t know how well to articulate it. “Well, you’re not the only one who had to learn everything on their own.” </p>
<p>Brain looked up at the eldest Warner. The mouse thought back to the early days of his acting gig on Animaniacs, and the various stories he heard about the three troublesome toon siblings who were locked up by the studio for over sixty years because they were too much to handle. When he first heard of these tales, the mouse was initially intimidated by the toon children due to the sheer chaos they possessed. But as he and Pinky got to know their co-stars, Brain’s fears melted away, and as he pondered over their backstory, he became sympathetic to their plight. He couldn’t begin to imagine the difficulties the children faced of being isolated in a water tower for so long. This hardship must have been harrowing for poor Yakko, who had to learn everything on his own on top of having to care for his two younger siblings. </p>
<p>Brain rubbed his left arm up and down. “I guess so,” he said softly. As much as the mouse wanted to ask questions about the teen’s upbringing, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Instead, he wanted to reassure the boy. </p>
<p>Brain looked up at Yakko and carefully approached his hand, which was leaning on the countertop. “I am well aware of the unfair circumstances that forced you to become the sole caregiver of your dear siblings,” he gingerly addressed. “And while you have done a tremendous job, you should not have to be the only one providing for your family.” </p>
<p>Yakko was stunned by what he was hearing. He gave an astonished look at the mouse, who placed his firm, yet gentle paws over his hand. </p>
<p>Brain stared up at the eldest Warner with a steadfast expression on his face. “I don’t know what it’s like to be an older sibling, but I recognize the responsibility that comes with taking care of the ones you love.”</p>
<p>Yakko didn’t have to be a rocket scientist to realize that Brain was referring to his dearest Pinky. Ever since he first met them in the early nineties, the mice were as close as can be and were always seen together whenever they went about in the studio lot. Much like how he was always with his siblings whenever they caused playful pandemonium. </p>
<p>“And if you need any help, you can always call upon myself and Pinky.” Brain solemnly offered. “We’re more than happy to assist you in any way if you so choose.”  </p>
<p>Yakko was surprised to hear such a suggestion coming from Brain. Wakko and Dot were already enamored with the idea of having mouse parents, and the mice were willing to step up to the plate. Perhaps he no longer had to bear the solitary responsibility of taking proper care of his siblings. What’s more, the constant attention he would receive from two guardians was another enticing aspect of the deal. </p>
<p>“Well Brain, I just might take your offer into consideration!” He responded with an eager smile. The teen carefully scooped the big-headed mouse into his hands. </p>
<p>Brain allowed a small smile to cross his lips. He was finally getting through to the boy!</p>
<p>“And Brain,” Yakko spoke up. “I forgot to tell you this earlier, but I wanna thank you for helping Wakko find his drawing from the library.” </p>
<p>The mouse’s ears perked upwards at the grateful tone.</p>
<p>“It made my sib’s day and I’m grateful that you went the extra mile for them,” Yakko explained with a smile. </p>
<p>At that moment, Brain was speechless. What he once saw as another wacky situation was seen as a genuine act of kindness. “You’re welcome.” He quietly replied. </p>
<p>The sudden noise of bouncing bed springs followed by jovial laughter reached their ears. Brain and Yakko emerged from the bathroom to find Wakko and Dot playfully wrestling on the bed while Pinky cheered on, thrusting his purple pom-poms into the air. </p>
<p>“Alright, that’s enough roughhousing children!” Brain alerted the two Warners in a slightly strict tone before turning his attention towards his partner. “And quit enabling their shenanigans, Pinky!” </p>
<p>“Oops, sorry Brain,” Pinky quickly apologized with a hint of regret in his tone. </p>
<p>Brain leaped off of Yakko’s hands and landed on top of the mattress. “Now, I’m taking you all out for breakfast and I want you all to dress to impress!” </p>
<hr/>
<p>The group was seated at the round table at the nearest upscale restaurant, happily enjoying their brunch. Everyone dressed their best for the special meal. Pinky wore a flowy strawberry-printed dress, Brain wore a purple blazer and matching skater skirt, a black turtleneck sweater, and a gold chain necklace. Yakko wore a billowy puffy white shirt with rainbow suspenders attached to his brown slacks, Wakko wore a red-and-black plaid kilt in addition to their blue sweater, and Dot wore a red T-shirt and blue overalls with a small rainbow across the front. </p>
<p>Everything was running smoothly during their brunch. Brain indulged himself and Pinky in the finest dishes on the menu. The Warners even made the effort to be zany to a moderate degree. They all engaged in playful conversation. Brain looked over to see how happy Yakko was, laughing with his siblings. Some of the other patrons looked at the toon children with a mix of fear or disgust, but Brain didn’t care. As long as they were happy, then he was happy. </p>
<p>While they waited for the check to come in, Brain took a spoon and gently tapped it on the side of his glass of water. “Attention!” He called out. </p>
<p>The Warners and Pinky turned their attention towards the big-headed mouse. Wakko was especially excited. “Are we gonna bust into an elaborate musical number?” He asked, taking out a pair of drumsticks from their hammerspace. </p>
<p>“That won’t be necessary, Wakko.” Brain addressed. “Now, since our day is winding down, I have one more important activity for us to engage in after we check out of the hotel and bring your luggage back to the studio lot.” </p>
<p>“Are we gonna help you take over the world?!” Dot asked excitedly. </p>
<p>“A valid guess, but no.” Brain answered though he was pleased to hear the Warner sister’s suggestion come off as genuine. “Instead, we shall spend the afternoon at the park!” </p>
<p>“Poit! We’ll play all sorts of games, like frisbee, and flying kites, and pet any doggies that walk by!” Pinky joyfully added. </p>
<p>The Warners exchanged eager glances at each other. “And if we’re lucky, we can drop by the Wheel of Morality!” Yakko suggested. </p>
<p>“Egad, that sounds fun-fun, silly-willy!” Pinky cheered. </p>
<p>The waitress approached the table and handed Brain the black flipbook that contained the check. The mouse thanked the waitress and proceeded to inspect the check. The expensive brunch totaled two-hundred and fifty dollars and twenty-four cents. He was grateful that the studio would be paying for this extravagant expense. Without a word, Brain retrieved the golden credit card and placed it in the folder, slapped the flipbook shut, and returned it to the waitress. </p>
<p>Despite the wacky antics, he endured all weekend long, he was thankful to have his fine-dining experience. </p>
<hr/>
<p>A blue Uber van pulled up at the front of the Warner Bros. Studio lot. Once the side door opened, the Warners and the mice quickly emerged from the vehicle with their luggage in tow. Brain piloted his mechanical human suit once again, grabbing some of the suitcases. He was thankful that the process of checking out of the hotel and commuting back to Burbank went off without a hitch. Once the van sped off, the group looked up at the studio lot. </p>
<p>“Home again, home again,” Yakko blissfully sighed. </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, the CEO doesn’t want any of us to set foot in the lot until sunset.” Brain advised the Warners. “Why don’t I fly over to the water tower and drop off your belongings there before we head to the park.” </p>
<p>The Warners happily agreed, giving the mouse the rest of their luggage. “Pinky and I will be back in a minute, so don’t do anything rash while we’re gone.” </p>
<p>“We weren’t planning on it, since neither of us has any ointment,” Wakko replied. </p>
<p>“And remember, the door’s a pull, not a push!” Yakko quickly added. </p>
<p>“Duly noted,” Brain acknowledged as he started his engines. The jet boosters in his shoes ignited and the suit was launched into the air. </p>
<p>Dot’s eyes widened with excitement as she felt her hair and skirt blow through from the suit’s jet engines. She remembered the excitement on Wakko’s face when he gushed over how fun it was to ride on Brain’s suit. Not wanting to be left out, the Warner sister wanted a piece of the action.</p>
<p>The girl reached into her hammerspace and took out a megaphone. “Hey Brain, I just remembered that I forgot something in the water tower and I need to go get it.” </p>
<p>The mice heard her request. Brain yanked the controls, turning the suit around to retrieve the Warner sister. </p>
<p>Dot bounced in excitement when she saw the suit fly down. </p>
<p>But Yakko grew suspicious of his sister. “Do you even need to go back to the water tower?”</p>
<p>“No,” Dot casually admitted with a confident smile. </p>
<p>But before any of her siblings could react, Dot was swept off of her feet and carefully secured in Brain’s mechanical arms. The task of balancing the Warner sister and the various suitcases proved to be a challenge, but not an impossible feat. After shifting his position, he found a satisfactory position and maintained his steadiness over the controls. </p>
<p>The first thing she felt was the wind flowing through her fur. She then glanced down at the various buildings in the studio, admiring the aerial perspective of her beloved abode. </p>
<p>Dot’s eyes widened as she observed the movie lot from above. “Woah,” </p>
<p>“Isn’t it so much fun!” Pinky exclaimed from the comfort of the coat pocket. </p>
<p>“The greatest!” She eagerly replied. </p>
<p>Brain allowed a small smirk as he listened to their conversation. </p>
<p>But the fun didn’t last long when Brain shifted the controls of his suit just before they arrived at the water tower. With a hard tug, he managed to stop the suit before it could collide with the water tower door. He carefully placed Dot down on the steps first before proceeding to drop the luggage. </p>
<p>Dot opened up the Warner Bros. logo door open, gesturing the mice to enter. She swiftly turned on the light switch, illuminating her humble home. The interior of the water tower was in a somewhat pristine state, ignoring the crumpled up bags of potato chips and napkins scattered across the floor. </p>
<p>Pinky hopped out from the pocket and landed on the floor with a thud. Laughing off the pain, he got up and explored the interior of the water tower. “Poit! A lot has changed since the last time we were up in the water tower.” He observed. </p>
<p>“Yup,” Dot agreed. “My siblings and I made some adjustments to keep up with the times.” </p>
<p>The mice looked at the three bunk beds stacked on top of each other. But Brain wore a frown when he noticed Yakko’s bed was merely a ball pit. </p>
<p>“Is that supposed to be Yakko’s bed?” Brain addressed, pointing the suit’s hand over to the ball pit. </p>
<p>Dot hummed and nodded in response. The smaller mouse rolled his eyes. “I bet his chiropractor is having a field day.” </p>
<p>His eyes then darted over to a few books scattered near the bunk beds. There were a few amoral paperback romance novels that must have belonged to Yakko. But among the myriad of inappropriate literature laid the cover of a particular picture book that featured a colorful red and green caterpillar. The innocent-looking bug caught Brain’s attention and he gingerly picked up the book. As he inspected the book cover, his mind began to flashback to the early years of his acting career. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Warner Movie Lot, 1992 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Pinky skipped gaily, tugging Brain by his wrist as he led his roommate over to the iconic yellow and red water tower that lay in the heart of the movie studio. Brain stared up at the tower, trying his best to conceal his fear of the Warner siblings.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The mice just started their work as actors after a plan to take over the world gone wrong had serendipitously landed them starring roles in an upcoming variety show called Animaniacs, which was set to air the following year. Brain intended to use this opportunity of acting in a prestigious television program to gain the admiration of the masses who would pledge their unyielding loyalty to him as Earth’s leader. However, the megalomaniacal mouse rarely interacted with the other co-stars and crew members. His years in the lab instilled a distrust towards humans that was hard to shake off, and he mostly kept to himself. But Pinky seemed to be living his best life on the set. Always chatting with the cast and crew members and charming them with his cheerful disposition.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> While on the set, Brain heard numerous horror stories from various crew members about the three toon children who recently escaped from the water tower and caused all sorts of chaos all over the movie lot. And it just so happened that one of Pinky’s newfound friends was the Warner sister, Dot.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She initially invited Pinky over to the water tower to play dress-up, but the obtuse mouse insisted that he bring along Brain as well, and the girl was not opposed to having an extra guest in her home.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The mice arrived at the bottom of the water tower. Brain stared up at the yellow and red water tank, calculating how he and Pinky could reach the top. He regretted not bringing his human suit along for the playdate. But before he could come up with a plan, the water tank began to descend as if it was an elevator. Once the tank hit the ground, the Warner Bros. shield opened to reveal Wakko and Dot wearing admittedly adorable bellboy uniforms. Pinky clapped his hands and hopped on each foot upon seeing two of the Warners siblings.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Going up?” Wakko inquired.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What other option do I have?” Brain dryly remarked as he followed Pinky through the door. Once the mice entered the water tower, Dot slammed the door shut and Wakko pulled the lever, causing the water tank to ascend back to its original place.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Wakko and Dot swiftly took off their uniforms to reveal their regular attire; Wakko dressed in their signature oversized blue sweater and backward red cap while Dot wore her pink skirt and yellow flower hair tie.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The Warner sister approached Pinky and scooped him up into her hands. “Oh, it’s so good to see you again!” She chirped as she twirled around, causing the lanky mouse to laugh heartily.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Thank you for inviting Brain and me over to your house. Narf!” Pinky exclaimed. “Oh, I know we’re going to all have a fun-fun, silly-willy time together!”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I should show you my new playhouse and all the doll clothes I recently bought!” Dot suggested.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh, that sounds like tons of fun!” Pinky merrily replied.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Brain looked over at the two with a raised brow. While he was secretly glad that Pinky was occupied in his own inane activities, he was at a loss of what to do. He was stuck in the infamous water tower and had to endure the chaos of the Warners for who knows how long.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> But his ponderings ceased the moment he was scooped up in the hands of the middle Warner sibling. He looked over at Wakko, who must have sensed his loneliness from being excluded from Pinky and Dot’s antics.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Can we hang out together?” Wakko asked with twinkling eyes.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Brain glanced at Wakko and didn’t know what to make of the young toon. After listening to the various stories about him, he was the most chaotic and violent of the trio, always quick to whack people with a mallet or any other cartoonish weapons at their disposal. The mouse decided that it would be best to appease the middle child in the hopes of forging a solid acquaintance so that he would not face their wrath.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I would be delighted to accompany you in whatever activities you have in store.” Brain answered with a nervous smile.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Great!” Wakko cheered, leaping from the floor while holding Brain in their grasp. He bounced over to the couch.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “We could share my snacks and read my favorite story of all time!” Wakko said as he placed the mouse on the sofa before bounding over to the refrigerator. Only seconds have passed when he returned to the couch with a whole platter of different snacks: bags of chips, bananas, different types of cheeses, pudding, and cookies.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Brain stared at the small buffet laid out on the coffee table before looking back at Wakko, who reached into their red cap and took out The Hungry Caterpillar and gave it to him.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The small mouse inspected the cover of the book before glancing back at the snacks and over to Wakko. “Well, I can understand your enthusiasm over this particular book.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I have never related to any character as much as that caterpillar.” Wakko declared with a nod.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I see,” Brain muttered. “Well, to make this activity more interesting, why don’t we take turns reading.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Sounds fun!” Wakko agreed.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> For the next five minutes, Brain and Wakko read aloud the story about a caterpillar with an enormous appetite who then turned into a beautiful butterfly. As they took turns reading, Brain noticed the glimmer of joy in Wakko’s eyes as he observed the colorful illustrations. Perhaps the young toon was not as bad as he thought and was unfairly mischaracterized by the other studio workers. Once they were finished with the story, they heard the door open. The two glanced over to see Yakko Warner entering the water tower.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Once the eldest Warner shut the door behind him, he glanced around his abode to see his siblings interacting with their co-stars and, presumably, friends. WIth Wakko sitting with Brain and Dot dressing Pinky up in a pink flower hat and purple sunglasses.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh, I didn’t know we had company over!” He exclaimed as he gazed at the mice.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Wakko bounced off from the couch and landed in their brother’s arms. “Big brother, you’ve come home!”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Yakko laughed as he carefully placed Wakko back on the ground. “I was busy filming an important song segment about the countries of the world.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “A song about countries? That’ll never catch on.” Wakko disagreed, giving their older brother a shove.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh, we’ll see about that, baby sib.” Yakko playfully ruffled Wakko’s cap.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yakko!” Dot exclaimed, tackling her older brother in a surprise hug.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Hey, sis!” Yakko replied as he hugged her back. He then glanced over at the two mice: The lanky mouse that wore a purple scarf and the big-headed mouse that was on the couch. “And who else do we have here?”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Our new co-stars and our new friends,” Wakko answered confidently.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Yakko’s eyes lit up when he figured out who they were. “Oh yeah, Binky and the Pain, is it?”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Actually, we’re Pinky and The Brain!” Brain corrected as he hopped off the couch and trotted over to the siblings. “But rest assured, Sakko, we’re not only your co-stars and acquaintances, but we’re the future world leaders-” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Actually, it’s Yakko.” The eldest Warner corrected with a pointed hand.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Right, and now you know how it feels to have your name mispronounced.” Brain curtly acknowledged.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Eh, fair enough.” Yakko shrugged in agreement.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “So, now that we’re all here, what should we do next?” Dot asked excitedly.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Wakko looked over at the mice and smiled. “Could you guys take us to McDonald’s?” He asked.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What?” Brain sputtered. “Pinky and I don’t have enough money to pay for such frivolities, and our next paycheck won’t come in until Friday!”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh, there’s no need to worry about that, I’ve got ya covered!” Yakko assured as he took out a brown sack full of money from his hammerspace. “Scratchy is already busy with his patients and we need someone to take us out for some fast food!”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Dot approached the mouse, batting her glowing black eyes and wearing the most adorable pout. “Oh, pretty please Brain!” She pleaded in a cutesy voice.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Brain crossed his arms and frowned, refusing to cave into Dot’s powerful cuteness. “Pinky and I have important work to do soon back at the lab!”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Like watching the latest episode of Seinfeld?” Pinky asked.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “No, Pinky. Our plans for global conquest!” Brain curtly replied.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “But you can’t take over the world on an empty stomach!” Wakko argued.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Ugh, I’d rather consume my hat than McDonald’s,” Brain sourly remarked.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Yakko carefully inspected Brain with the intention of breaking down the mouse’s barriers until he gave in. He tapped his siblings’ shoulders and grinned mischievously and began to chant. “McDonald’s! McDonald’s!”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Soon Wakko and Dot joined their brother in the chanting. “McDonald’s! McDonald’s! McDonald’s! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Brain’s eye twitched at the incessant shouts. The Warners began to circle around the mouse. The moment Pinky joined the toon siblings in their parade, that was the final straw. Brain raised his fists and the air and shouted. “Oh, all right! Pinky and I will take you out for some cheap fast food!”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The Warners bounced around the mice in jubilation. While Pinky eagerly clapped, Brain pouted as he bitterly crossed his arms once more.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Don’t be so glum, Brain!” Wakko said in earnest as he picked the grumpy mouse up. “Maybe some happy meals will cheer you up!” He explained while placing the mouse on top of their head.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Ready to go, sibs and mouse friends!” Yakko asked excitedly.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Ready!” Dot chirped as she scooped Pinky up in her hands and placed him on top of her head.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Ready!” Wakko added with a thumbs up.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Affirmative.” Brain tiredly sighed, gripping his paws on the red hat.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Narf!” Pinky called out.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I’ll take that as a yes,” Yakko mentioned. “Now let’s roll!”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Yakko opened up the door, hopped on the railing, and leaped off. Wakko and Dot followed suit as they jumped off the water tower to catch up with their big brother. Pinky cheered while Brain let out an anxious “nyaaaah” as they made their descent. Fortunately, the Warners bounced upon the concrete ground with great nimbleness.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!” The Warners chorused as they bounced around the movie lot. Both mice grabbed onto their respective toon siblings as they moseyed about.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> On their trail, they passed by Slappy Squirrel, who walked in the opposite direction whilst carrying her green purse. The veteran toon star smirked as she waved at the three children and the two lab mice. “Have fun, you crazy kids.” She called out.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> As the Warners continued on their merry way, the loud shriek of the officer’s whistle shattered their merriment. They looked over to see Ralph the security guard, running up to them as fast as he could with a comically large net.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yikes!” The Warners shouted. Revving up their legs, they made a mad dash out of the studio, carrying the mice along with them.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Alright children, we better make this trip to McDonald’s a quick one. For Pinky and I must return to the lab by seven.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Why Brain?” Wakko asked. “What are you and Pinky doing at seven?”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “The same thing we do every night, Wakko,” the mouse grimly replied. “Try to take over the world!”  </em>
</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Hey, Brain!” The Warner sister sang while snapping her fingers. “Earth to Brain, you come in?” </p>
<p>The mouse shook his head as he looked over at Dot, who cradled Pinky in her hands. His perception of her and her siblings has drastically changed over the years. His fear of the toon children’s playful and unpredictable nature was replaced with endearment. Brain regained his focus and returned to the present. “My apologies dear, I was just reminiscing.” </p>
<p>“Totally understandable,” Dot replied with a warm smile. </p>
<p>The mouse placed the picture book back on top of the pile and approached the Warner sister. </p>
<p>“So did you find all the things you were looking for?” Brain inquired. </p>
<p>“Actually, I lied to you. I only said that just so I could get a ride on your mechanical human suit.” Dot confessed without a twinge of regret. “Are you ready to head over to the park?”</p>
<p>“Yes, always.” Brain replied flatly as he exited the water tower. After Dot closed the door, he picked her back up, with Pinky in tow, and they flew off. </p>
<p>Back at the studio entrance, Yakko and Wakko were in a heated game of checkers when they heard the loud jet engines purring up above. Brain descended from the air, landing on the sidewalk on the suit’s two feet. </p>
<p>“Thanks for the lift, Brain!” Dot chirped as she hopped off from the suit and passed Pinky back to the big-headed mouse, who securely tucked him in the front pocket. </p>
<p>“So, how about we head over to the park for some wholesome fun and merriment?” Brain asked with a wave of his mechanical arm. </p>
<p>Yakko, Wakko, and Dot cheered as they bounced around the suit. With a resounding yes from the siblings, they started to make their way over to the park. </p>
<p>Dot approached Yakko. “Can you give me a piggy-back ride? I wanna save all of my energy for when we arrive at the park.” </p>
<p>“Your wish is my command, princess,” Yakko answered as he propped his sister onto his back. Dot giggled contentedly as she adjusted herself on top of her brother’s shoulders. </p>
<p>Wakko sadly looked on. He couldn’t help but feel left out by the sibling bonding. “Can I get a turn soon?” </p>
<p>Yakko looked over at Wakko with sympathetic eyes. “Of course sib, but you have to wait a little while.” </p>
<p>While Wakko was relieved that Yakko had not forgotten about them, their shoulders sagged with impatience. </p>
<p>Brain noted the middle child’s forlorn frown. The mouse knew exactly how to cheer Wakko up.  “You don’t need to wait any longer, sport.” Using the man-suit, Brain lifted Wakko up and placed the middle child on his shoulders. </p>
<p>“This is awesome!” Wakko cheered, raising their hands in the air. </p>
<p>Pinky looked up from the pocket. “Aww, can I have a turn soon?” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Dad,” Wakko assured. He tried to reach for Pinky, but Brain recognized what he was doing and grabbed Pinky for them, placing the taller mouse into Wakko’s hands. Wakko then placed Pinky on top of their hat. </p>
<p>Yakko looked up at Wakko and the mice and smiled. As he carried Dot, he thought of a wonderful idea. </p>
<p>“Hey Brain, I betcha Dot and I will get to the park first.” He declared with a mischievous grin. The teen revved up his feet and began to race down the sidewalk. Dot giggled as she held onto her older brother. </p>
<p>“Last one there is a rotten egg!” Dot shouted gleefully. </p>
<p>Wakko looked at their siblings, who were already many paces ahead, and frowned. “Brain, we have to beat them!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Wakko,” Brain assured. “For I have an ace up my sleeve.” </p>
<p>The mouse pressed the buttons on the control panel, causing the jet engines to fire up. A few seconds later, the mechanical human suit rose a few feet above the sidewalk. </p>
<p>“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Wakko exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Hold on, you two!” Brain ordered as he took off. </p>
<p>Wakko gripped one hand on the suit’s shoulder and the other hand on top of Pinky, securing him onto the red cap. The lanky mouse and the middle Warner cheered as they flew above the sidewalk. The trio managed to catch up with Yakko and Dot within seconds. Gripping the control lever, Brain maneuvered the suit’s arm and swiftly caught the other two Warners in his hold. The pudgy mouse steered the controls and lifted up the suit to a higher elevation. </p>
<p>Yakko and Dot laughed as they were reunited with Wakko. Pinky felt his eyes watering at the sight of the siblings enjoying themselves while Brain drove the suit. Once Brain located the park, he made a swift descent towards the destination. Pinky and the Warners cheered as they approached the park. Brain slowly turned off the jet engines as he landed near an empty picnic bench. He was able to land the suit on both feet while carrying his passengers. </p>
<p>Yakko, Wakko, and Dot leaped off of the suit and landed on the ground. “We won! We won! We won!” They chanted as they bounced around the picnic table. </p>
<p>Pinky and Brain smiled at the children. They took in the beautiful scenery of the green trees and bushes among the luscious green grass. The mice were eager to have a grand old time at the park with the Warners. </p>
<p>Yakko and Dot reached into their hammerspaces and took out their kites. Yakko’s kite had rainbow colors, while Dot’s kite had purple and gold stripes. At that moment, Pinky had an idea. “Hey kids, can I fly with you?” He asked. </p>
<p>“Of course!” Yakko answered. “But I don’t know if I have a mouse-sized kite anywhere.”</p>
<p>“No, no, no,” Pinky gently dismissed. “I mean, I want to fly <em> on </em> the kite!” </p>
<p>Yakko and Dot looked at each other before turning their gaze back at the lanky mouse. “Well, in that case, I don’t see why not!” Yakko said as he took out some tape from his hammerspace. </p>
<p>“Fly on my kite, Pinky!” Dot cheered as she laid out her kite. </p>
<p>Pinky happily hopped onto the kite and spread himself out. He always had fun when Brain taped him up tight to a chair or the television screen during past plans for global conquest, but the thought of being taped to a kite exhilarated him. “Now don’t hesitate to use extra tape! Zort!” </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Wakko took out a blue frisbee and approached Brain. “Hey Dadoo, wanna play frisbee with me?” </p>
<p>“Certainly,” Brain answered with a small smile. </p>
<p>Wakko handed the frisbee over to Brain. The mouse gently held the plastic disc in his grip and looked out to Wakko, who ran about twenty feet away. </p>
<p>“Ready!” The toon child shouted. </p>
<p>Brain gripped the disc as he maneuvered the mechanical arms back. Thrusting the lever, he launched the frisbee. The blue disc glided across the air until Wakko leaped up and caught it in their mouth. </p>
<p>Wakko landed on all fours and sprinted down the grass like an eager dog. He then skidded to a stop when he was close to Brain, but managed to dig their heels into the grass and stop before he could collide with the mouse. Wakko contentedly dropped the frisbee in front of the suit’s feet, wagged their tail a mile a minute, and panted eagerly with their tongue lolling out. </p>
<p>Brain snorted at Wakko’s silliness. While the mouse wasn’t sure what animal the Warners were supposed to be modeled after, but he was certain that the middle child inherited many traits found in the average canine. “Do you even know how to throw?” </p>
<p>“No throw!” Wakko replied with an ounce of ferocity in their tone. “Only give!” </p>
<p>The mouse rolled his eyes. “Alright, I think it’s high time someone taught you the art of throwing.” </p>
<p>With a wave of the mechanical hand, Brain commanded Wakko to stand up, to which the middle child eagerly obeyed. </p>
<p>“Now, the most important element of frisbee is about using the flick of your wrist to impart gyroscopic stability and to accelerate the mass of the disc to a certain velocity.” </p>
<p>Wakko tilted his head in confusion. </p>
<p>Brain dejectedly sighed. He thought that his scientific jargon sounded rather groovy. But if he was to properly bond with Wakko, he needed to meet them halfway. “To put it in terms that you can understand, you must be able to use your arm and wrist to throw the frisbee so that it can glide in the air at a decent speed.”</p>
<p>Wakko’s eyes glistened. “Oh, now I get it!” </p>
<p>To demonstrate, Wakko whipped his arm and released the frisbee, which wobbled in the air and landed straight into a tree with an unceremonious thud. </p>
<p>Brain looked at the disc, which laid limp by the tree trunk, and back at Wakko. “We have a lot of work to do…” </p>
<p>Yakko and Dot were flying their kites, with Pinky strapped to Dot’s purple and gold kite. The lanky mouse laughed heartily as he flew up in the air and admired the city from a bird’s eye view.</p>
<p>But the fun came to a halt when Pinky and the kite crashed into the tree branch. </p>
<p>Yakko and Dot looked up at the tree with concern for the lanky mouse. “Are you okay, Pinky?” Dot called out, using her gloved hands to amplify her voice. </p>
<p>Spitting out the leaves from his mouth, Pinky responded to the girl’s inquiry. “I’m right as rain, sweetie!” But Pinky spoke too soon as he struggled to liberate his limbs from the adhesive of the cheap tape. </p>
<p>“Uh Brain,” Pinky called out from above. The big-headed mouse turned to see his partner stuck at the top of the tree.</p>
<p>Brain retrieved the kite (and his partner) from the tree branch and descended back to the ground. He carefully took the tape off of Pinky’s limbs, placing the adhesives in his pocket to be disposed of later. Pinky hopped off of the kite and landed in the palm of Brain’s robotic hand. Brain carefully picked Pinky up by the fur on his back and gently placed him in his front coat pocket. </p>
<p>“That oughta hold you.” Brain told his partner. </p>
<p>Pinky chuckled. “That’s funny. You always say that to me before our role-playing sessions.” </p>
<p>Upon hearing the innuendo, Yakko looked over at the mice and stared at the fourth wall. He pressed his right hand to his lips, gave it a smooch, and flung it to the side. “Goodnight, everybody!” He exclaimed. </p>
<p>Brain felt the heat rise up in his cheeks at Yakko’s iconic catchphrase. “Pinky, the park is a family establishment! There will be no mention of our licentious activities in front of the children!” he berated, pointing over to the Warners, who only giggled in response. </p>
<p>Yakko let out a contented sigh as he fished out his pen and notepad from his hammerspace. Clicking the top of the pen, he placed a checkmark on the box next to ‘Making a witty response to a suggestive remark’, marking off another goal on his To-Do List. The teen noted the second most important thing he needed to do next. Revisiting a certain segment that was sadly absent from the reboot. </p>
<p>Yakko then turned over to his younger siblings. “So, who wants to help me find the Wheel of Morality?” </p>
<p>“I do!” Dot exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Maybe later,” Wakko replied as he fiddled the frisbee. “I wanna play with Dadoo some more, and I think I’m getting the hang of frisbee!” To test out their theory, Wakko threw the frisbee, which landed square in the middle of Brain’s mechanical suit and ricocheted back to Wakko, hitting them square in the face. Despite the injury, Wakko eagerly grinned at their siblings and gave them a thumbs up. </p>
<p>Yakko noticed how happy Wakko was with the mice and shrugged. “Suit yourself, middle sib.” </p>
<p>“Now let’s go!” Dot exclaimed as she tugged at her older brother’s wrist. Yakko smiled at his sister as they raced down the walkway in search of the coveted Wheel of Morality. </p>
<p>Wakko waved at their siblings as they bounced off into the distance before turning back towards the mice. He threw the frisbee once more at Brain, who was caught off guard by when the frisbee smacked him on his forehead. </p>
<p>“Ow!” Brain remarked as he took his own hand to soothe his head. </p>
<p>“Sorry!” Wakko replied with a sheepish smile. </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Brain dismissed as he approached the middle child. “You have a lot of energy in your throws, but now it’s time I taught you how to aim properly.” </p>
<p>With Pinky now secure in his suit pocket, Brain returned his game of frisbee with Wakko. The pudgy mouse piloted the suit as he approached Wakko, and guided his mechanical arm to properly show them how to hold a frisbee. </p>
<p>“Now you want to grip the disc like this,” He explained, as he moved Wako’s hand to make a backhand grip on the frisbee. Wakko watched carefully with their tongue sticking out as he listened to Brain. </p>
<p>“With the disc secure, you want to position your arm backward.” Brain continued as he carefully guided Wakko’s arm towards their left side. “And then you flick your arm back towards your right and release the disc.” </p>
<p>Wakko moved his arm and flicked the disc, which smoothly glided in the air for about ten feet before making a gentle landing onto the grass. The middle child flashed a proud smile at the frisbee and then back at the mice, who gave encouraging smiles in return. </p>
<p>For the next ten minutes, Brain and Pinky enjoyed themselves as Wakko’s throwing greatly improved. They started out with five-foot throws and eventually managed to find a steady rhythm as they made more long-distance throws. </p>
<p>Brain tossed the frisbee twenty feet over to Wakko, who caught it in the grip of their gloved hand with ease. </p>
<p>Wakko grinned as he looked back at the mice. “Go long!” Wakko shouted as he made a particularly long throw. </p>
<p>Brain maneuvered the man-suit fast enough to where the frisbee would fall. Taking a big leap into the air, he caught the frisbee but lost his footing. As the suit tripped over to the grass, Brain fell out from his controller’s chair, with Pinky following suit. </p>
<p>The two mice tumbled about thirty feet away from the suit and landed near the base of a tree, causing the bluebirds to scatter. Colorful stars swirled around their heads when a blue feather gracefully fell on top of Brain. </p>
<p>Brain pondered for a moment, recalling his childhood days in the meadow when he spent his free time playing ‘keep-it-up’ with any feather or leaf he stumbled across. As much a The big-headed mouse took a deep breath and blew the feather off of his head. The feather rose up a good measure above the air before descending again. Suddenly, Brain felt his playfulness reemerging after laying dormant for Lord knows how long and decided to keep the feather up in the air. </p>
<p>Pinky’s vision eventually cleared and the first thing he saw was his partner merrily blowing at a blue feather while wearing the most endearing smile. </p>
<p>“What are you doin’, Brain?” Pinky inquired. </p>
<p>“Playing a little game,” Brain answered, his eyes still focused on the blue feather. “The objective is to keep the feather up in the air for as long as possible.” </p>
<p>“Zounds, Brain, that looks like fun!” Pinky cheered. The mouse bounced back on his feet and trotted over towards Brain. </p>
<p>The big-headed mouse stared up at the feather, calculating where it would land. He was determined to keep it up for as long as possible. Before he could make his move, Pinky stood beside him and puffed out enough air to launch the feather up to an additional six inches. </p>
<p>Pinky gave a goofy grin at Brain, who chuckled in response. </p>
<p>They took turns blowing enough air to prevent the feather from falling onto the grass. The two mice quickly became so invested in the game that they lost track of their responsibility watching over the Warners. </p>
<p>When the feather was close to landing on a nearby bush, Pinky and Brain collided with each other and fell backward. The mice groaned as the feather swiftly landed next to them. Rubbing their heads, the mice looked at each other and laughed joyously. Brain got up first and eagerly helped Pinky get back up. </p>
<p>Just as the mice stood up, a giant net stealthily emerged from the bushes and swooped them up. Fear and alarm overtook the couple as they struggled in the chafing ropes of the net. Thrown into a fit of confusion, they were unaware of the men in white lab coats until they spoke up. </p>
<p>“Looks like we found the perfect specimens for the separation experiment,” A red-headed scientist said. </p>
<p>“You know, it’s a good thing it was delayed to this evening. These little mice would make excellent candidates!.” The scientist with square glasses remarked.</p>
<p>Pinky and the Brain exchanged terrified glances. The experiment they thought they had evaded was put on hold. A weekend filled with light-hearted antics and bonding was to end with the close mice being separated for an entire month. </p>
<p>Brain looked outside the picturesque park through his roped prison, recalling the tragic day when he was stolen from his family in the meadows as a young field mouse and was unceremoniously hauled away to Acme Labs. Where his innocence vanished and was resigned to the fate of a mistreated laboratory rodent. </p>
<p>Raw determination grappled his fear. Brain refused to allow history to repeat itself again. He refused to be separated from his family once more. </p>
<p>“Hurry Pinky,” Brain called out. “Use every ounce of strength you have to tear a hole through this net so we could still escape while we have the chance!” </p>
<p>But the red-headed scientist swiftly picked them up by their tails and carelessly placed them into an iron cage. </p>
<p>Pinky and Brain ran over to the bars. Out from the horizon, they saw Wakko skipping along, carrying the frisbee in their hands. The mice reached out their arms through the bars, using every ounce of energy in their voices to alert the middle child.</p>
<p>“Wakko!” Pinky cried out as tears poured from his eyes. “Please help us!!!” </p>
<p>“Please, my child! You must do something!” Brain shouted, his voice laced with desperation. “You’re our only hope!” </p>
<p>Wakko’s ear stood up the moment he heard their frightened pleas. He scanned over the horizon to see the two mice he dearly loved imprisoned in the iron cage carried by the adults in white lab coats. The scientists walked over to the back of the windowless van and placed Pinky and Brain into the back along with the other recently captured field mice. </p>
<p>Wakko felt their heart breaking. Pinky and Brain gave them and their siblings a wonderful and memorable weekend. He recalled Brain standing up to them and taking a last-minute trip to the library so he could get the drawing back. Even Pinky showed his true colors of being a loving and reliable guardian. The mice helped Wakko out and now it was time to return the favor. </p>
<p>“Hey! You let those mice free!” The middle child shouted, running as fast as he could to reach the scientists. “They’re my dads!” </p>
<p>But the scientists ignored his pleas as they entered the front seat van. Wakko picked up their pace the moment he saw the van doors shut. But the Acme Labs van started up its engines. Before Wakko could approach the vehicle, it quickly drove from its parking spot and departed from the park.</p>
<p>Wakko tried to pick up his pace, but the van turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. The toon felt their heart thumping in their ribcage. He was the mice’s only hope for salvation, and he failed. </p>
<p>Wakko fell down to their knees in defeat.  their face crumpling as tears began to fall. He pulled his ears, berating himself for not saving his dads when he had the chance. Tears began to pool from the middle child’s eyes. Blinking away their blurry vision, the tears streamed down their face as a sob broke. </p>
<p>“Hey Wakko, we found the Wheel of Morality!” He heard Yakko cheer from a distance. Wakko’s stomach dropped. How was he supposed to tell Yakko and Dot that Pinky and Brain were captured?</p>
<p>Yakko and Dot skipped merrily with the intention of showing Wakko the coveted Wheel of Morality. But the siblings stopped in their tracks when the middle Warner didn’t budge from their spot and their frame shaking. </p>
<p>Yakko carefully approached Wakko in an earnest effort to alleviate their woes. “Hey Wakko, what’s wrong?” He comforted his sibling. </p>
<p>“The Acme Labs scientists took Pinky and Brain away!” Wakko tearfully explained. Yakko and Dot gasped in shock. </p>
<p>Wakko sniffled. “I-I tried to keep up, but the van was too quick…” </p>
<p>Yakko and Dot sympathetically looked on, not wanting the middle child to feel too hard on themselves. </p>
<p>“Dad and Dadoo are in trouble and we need to do something!” Wakko cried. Yakko instinctively knelt down and rubbed his siblings back in a soothing manner. </p>
<p>Dot’s face scrunched up as she pondered. “Acme Labs…” She muttered to herself as she retrieved her smartphone from her pocket. She opened up the internet and searched in the lab. She managed to find the establishment’s address. </p>
<p>“The lab is only a few miles from here!” Dot informed her older siblings. “If we can hail a cab, then we’d be able to break them out before sunset!” </p>
<p>Yakko grinned at his sister, feeling proud of her initiative. “Sibs, if we want to save our family, then we gotta act quickly!” Yakko announced as he bounced up on his feet. </p>
<p>Wakko beamed at their brother, elated that eldest Warner finally recognized the mice as family.  “You mean it, Yakko?” </p>
<p>Yakko placed a gentle hand on his sibling’s shoulder. “Of course. They looked out for us, so it’s only fair that we look out for them!” </p>
<p>The eldest Warner offered a helping hand, and Wakko immediately clapped it and rose on their feet. With the aid of their siblings, the middle child was determined to save their two dads. </p>
<p>Dot approached the sidewalk and turned over to the oncoming white taxi van. She stuck her hand out in the air and gave a loud whistle. “Taxi!” She hollered. </p>
<p>Right on command, the white taxi pulled up to the sidewalk. The doors to the minivan opened and the Warners clamored into the backseat. </p>
<p>“Where to?” The driver asked. </p>
<p>“Acme Labs,” Dot gravely commanded. “And put the pedal to the metal!” </p>
<hr/>
<p>The mice were surrounded in darkness. Pinky and Brian were locked in a protective embrace throughout the duration of the car ride over to Acme Labs. </p>
<p>Brain listened to the frightened cries of the other field mice. He couldn’t help but remember the day he was locked away in the Acme Labs vehicle to be separated from his family and home. He never thought that he would relive that painful day. </p>
<p>Pinky held Brain close as his mind raced with all sorts of worrying things. The weekend wasn’t supposed to end like this! He and Brain should be back at the park and watching the Wheel of Morality. Brain should be bringing up the proposal to officially adopt the sweet Warner children and start a big happy family together. They should have successfully avoided the separation experiment. </p>
<p>Pinky felt his stomach drop. He didn’t like the idea of being separated from his dearest Brain. He remembered the different times he and Brain were apart. Snowball was almost successful when he offered him the amusement park. Then there was the time Brain had a mid-life crisis and insisted that he was better off with his career as a ski instructor. Or the time his hit musical caused Brain to run off. But worst of all was when Mr. Itch planned on separating him and Brain for the rest of eternity. </p>
<p>He detested the thought of not being by Brain’s side for an entire month. </p>
<p>“Brain…” Pinky wobbled. “Poit! I haven’t been this scared since Mr. Itch tried to separate us for good!” </p>
<p>Brain tightened his grip around Pinky at that painful memory. “The feeling is understandable, dear Pinky,” He sullenly replied as he cast his eyes downward. </p>
<p>“And we were just going to start our new lives as parents,” Pinky sadly added. As the words escaped his lips, he felt a small ray of hope. “Troz! Maybe the Warners will bust us out of here before the experiment starts!” </p>
<p>Brain’s ears twitched at Pinky’s relentless optimism, even in the face of hopelessness. The mouse loved to think that he and his partner further strengthened their relationship with the three toons, perhaps to the point of something familial. </p>
<p>The pudgy mouse looked back at Pinky with a small smile. “Perhaps you’re right.”</p>
<p>But the van screeched to a grinding halt. </p>
<p>Pinky looked through the bars, his long tail wagging excitedly. “Maybe they’ll bust through the doors right now and take us back to the studio!” </p>
<p>The backdoors flew open to reveal the same scientists who stole their freedom. </p>
<p>Pinky retreated from the iron bars and launched himself onto Brain with open arms. The smaller mouse instinctively wrapped his arms around his partner’s lanky figure, holding on as tight as he could. Their hopes of escape were snuffed out. </p>
<p>“Well, the thought was nice while it lasted.” Brain commented in a dejected tone.</p>
<p>One of the scientists picked up their cage and swiftly placed it on a metal cart. Pinky and Brain held each other in a protective hug as they watched the scientists place the other cages onto the cart. Brain couldn’t help but notice the terrified squeaks of the various field mice who were robbed of their freedom and to be incarcerated in Acme Labs. The mouse shut his eyes. The memories of his arrival at Acme Labs to the horrific experiments he underwent returned to him. </p>
<p>The first night spent in the cold steel cage. The learned helplessness experiment. Being strapped to a chair and watching painfully bad political advertisements. Receiving painful shocks from the stunning plate in an earnest attempt to obtain some cheese.  He and Snowball riding a red toy car that launched straight into a brick wall, rendering them horrifically injured. Undergoing the gene splicer while wrapped in bandages. Losing his first friend after a terrible falling out. Being force-fed cigarettes against his will. Having to pilot a faulty toy plane that ended up becoming a major fire hazard. </p>
<p>Brain’s breathing hitched. Thankfully, he felt Pinky’s paw lovingly stroke his back in a soothing motion. The pudgy mouse rested his head in his partner’s chest. He had to savor the physical comfort while he still could. </p>
<p>Pinky, too, thought about his arrival at the lab. When the scientist first purchased him from the pet store, he thought nothing of it and assumed that he was going on vacation. But as the nights passed, the reality of the situation dawned on him that he might never see his family again. Pinky was thankful that Brain helped him reunite with his folks years later, but for the longest time, he thought that would not be the case. He whimpered at the thought that he might be separated from Brain and the Warner siblings for good. </p>
<p>Once the cages were transferred from the vehicle and onto the cart, the scientist wheeled them away into the research facility. </p>
<p>Pinky started to sob when the fluorescent lights of the lab hit. Brain looked over at Pinky with worried eyes. Although emotions were not his strong suit, he was determined to provide his roommate with some level of comfort. </p>
<p>“Have courage, Pinky,” Brain consoled his partner, gingerly caressing his paw. “It’ll only be for a month, and we’ll soon be reunited.” </p>
<p>Pinky gave Brain’s paw a tight squeeze in return. “I-I’ll try, Brain.” He stammered as tears poured from his eyes. </p>
<p>The cart stopped in the middle of the hallway and one of the scientists opened up their cage. </p>
<p>Brain squeezed his eyes tight as he clung to Pinky. While he was aware that being placed in a separate cage that included all of the basic necessities for an entire month was bearable in comparison, being separated from Pinky proved to be its own type of torture in and of itself. </p>
<p>“I love you, Brain.” Pinky warbled. </p>
<p>Brain’s stomach dropped when he heard those words. Gathering up enough courage, Brain made his feelings known before he was to be separated from the most important thing in this world. </p>
<p>“I love you too, Pinky.” Brain solemnly whispered. </p>
<p>The small door to the iron cage opened and a gloved hand dipped down to retrieve one of his victims. The hand tried to pull the mice apart but was having difficulty. Brain instinctively sank his teeth into the gloved hand to retaliate. </p>
<p>The scientist yelped as swiftly yanked his hand out of the cage. “Looks like we’ve got a biter.” He told his associate.</p>
<p>The other scientist snaked his hand through the opening and swiftly grabbed Brain. Pinky’s eyes widened when he saw Brain in the clutches of one of his captors. When the other scientist reached his hand into the cage, Pinky was determined to fight back. But the scientist proved to have quick reflexes as he secured his grasp around the lanky mouse and plucked him from the cage.</p>
<p>Brain struggled to release his arms from the scientist’s grasp but found it difficult to squirm his way out. He looked over to see Pinky squirming in the other scientist’s hold whilst looking at him with pleading eyes. </p>
<p>“Brain!!!” Pinky cried out. </p>
<p>Brain stared at his partner as they were forcibly separated by the callous scientists. </p>
<p>“Pinky…” He exhaled, tears dampening his ivory cheeks. Brain watched helplessly as he was carried away into a testing room. </p>
<p>A scientist with blonde braided hair shut the door right away. Brain inspected the room and the many white coats. Two of the head scientists he recognized. The older gentleman with silver-grey hair and a middle-aged woman with brown hair that was held together in a ponytail. There were six other scientists, all of them in their early twenties and straight out of college. </p>
<p>The red-headed scientist placed Brain on when the middle-aged scientist with red hair cleaned the tip of his right ear with a disinfectant wipe. Just as he twitched at the moist sensation, he felt a hard sting when the scientist pierced his ear with a silver metal tag. </p>
<p>The mouse was overcome with shame. While the piercing was far less painful than the time he was branded with the black A tattoo on his leg during his youth, it wounded his pride just as much. The silver ear tag was another cruel reminder that he was not a mouse with autonomy and ambition, but a mere piece of property to a corporate laboratory. </p>
<p>“Subject A-93,” The woman muttered as she scribbled his notes onto the clipboard. Brain grimaced at his slave name. </p>
<p>The older scientist grabbed Brain from the table. He walked over towards a glass cage that was placed in the middle of the room, opened up the top cover, and lowered the mouse inside. </p>
<p>Brain inspected the prison he was to reside in for the next month. The ground was covered in straw, there was an exercise wheel, a bowl of food pellets, and a full water bottle. Not much different from his old cage. The only thing that was missing was Pinky. </p>
<p>The mouse stared at his reflection in each of the four sides of his glass cage. “Drat!” He muttered to himself. If he were placed in a cage similar to his green one, then he would easily have picked the lock with his tail and made a daring mission to rescue Pinky. </p>
<p>Brain ran to the side of the cage and angrily pounded on the glass wall, desperate to make an escape. </p>
<p>He saw two of the scientists talking to each other as they scribbled down in their notes. Brain peered at the older man’s lips as he spoke. </p>
<p>“Over the course of the month, we will be studying the emotional intelligence and cognitive thinking of the common laboratory mouse and how it will cope with a month of being separated from its closest partner.”   </p>
<p>“No need to remind me,” Brain bitterly remarked, knowing full well his sarcasm would go unnoticed by the scientists.</p>
<p>The mouse paced around the straw floor, pondering the different means of escape. There was the matter of telekinesis. Brain hoped that Pinky would use his special abilities to break free and rescue him. But the more he thought about it, the more doubtful he became. While Pinky had no issue with controlling his telekinetic powers, the only problem is that his partner’s powers tend to come and go. </p>
<p>He then thought of the Warners. Perhaps Pinky was right, and that the Warners could liberate them from the lab. Brain was certain that he and Pinky made a great impression on them so that they would be willing to rescue them from the lab, right? </p>
<p>But Brain shook his head. He didn’t want to get his hopes up only to be let down if they didn’t show up. </p>
<p>The mouse looked over at the scientists, one of which was by the refrigerator. Perhaps if one of the scientists opened up the cage and lowered their arm, Brian could climb up and make a run for it. He would somehow rescue Pinky and they would make their escape from the lab. </p>
<p>The lid of the cage opened and placed a small plate of cheese in the center. </p>
<p>Brain set his sights on the slice of swiss cheese just as the scientist quickly shut the lid on top of the cage. </p>
<p>The mouse felt his heart slam against his chest as he stared at the large piece of swiss cheese. </p>
<p>Brain knew that there was no stunning plate underneath the cheese. There were no clamps or electrical wires that connected the plate to the shock device. But the familiar image was a painful reminder of the trauma he endured as a child. </p>
<p>He glanced over at the scientists, who were not the same ones who performed the experiment during his youth, as managed to read the head scientist’s lips. “The objective of this first test is to see how the subject will react to new stimuli without the aid of his partner. During the first week of testing, we’ll examine how the mouse would react to different types of food before moving on to common household items.” </p>
<p>Brain looked back at the cheese and took a few steps back. He clutched his jagged tail, noting each zig-zag mark was the result of being electrocuted by the stunning plate. He shook his head in disbelief. This had to be some cruel trick. To be separated from his beloved Pinky only be stuck with a painful reminder of his childhood trauma. </p>
<p>Closing his eyes, the mouse turned away and ran towards the wall, slamming into it. Brain curled his paws into fists and began to pound at the wall in a desperate attempt to escape. With each punch, he was reminded of how utterly helpless he had become. No longer was he an ambitious intellectual with dreams of world conquest. As the punches slowed down, he stared into his reflection, reminded that he was a sad and pitiful rodent only to be used as fodder in the name of science and human curiosity. </p>
<p>Tears flooded his eyes and blurred his vision. Brain shook his head once more. He hated feeling vulnerable. The mouse blinked away the hot tears as he continued to pound at the glass wall. The scientists stared at the mouse with indifference as they scribbled into their notepads. </p>
<p>Brain fell to his knees, feeling a great sense of despair from the unfeeling researchers. Bowing his head down in defeat, the mouse continued to sob, feeling totally helpless. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: This is the beginning of the end of this story. </p>
<p>I apologize for the long hiatus. I had a lot going on with my personal life, as well as experiencing writer’s block. Fortunately, I managed to overcome that hurdle as of late, and I’m already polishing up the last two chapters, so I'm hoping to finish them as soon as possible. </p>
<p>This chapter was a little challenging (especially the tone change in the last third), but everything is gearing up towards the climax. I had a lot of fun putting in several references to past episodes from the original Animaniacs, the Pinky and The Brain spin-off, and the Animaniacs reboot. I also decided to place a flashback to when the mice first met the Warners because I wanted to establish how these two groups initially crossed paths and how their relationship was founded (as well as having a callback to the McDonald’s joke from Chapter Three). </p>
<p>To the folks who are still reading this story, thank you for your patience and I’ll do my best to wrap up the last chapters on a shorter schedule. </p>
<p>Please leave a kudos or a review! Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: So this chapter is mostly set up, establishing the friendly rapport between the Warners and the mice. </p><p>Like my previous story, Those We Hold Dear, Pinky and The Brain work as actors and that most of the segments were filmed on the Warner movie lot (the period piece ones like How to Brain Your Dragon, Pinko and the Brain, Bride of Pinky, 1001 Narfs, and I added Mousechurian Candidate because of how poorly executed it was and the writers really did those characters dirty. And I was inspired by a post by @themurphyzone about episode 8. While other segments like Ex-Mousina and Roadent Trip will be referenced later on in the story, occurred in-universe. </p><p>And I chose to start the story with the characters filming Bride of Pinky because I loved that little cameo from the Warners and thought it would be fun to play around with the idea of what went on behind the scenes. Also, I decided to expand on that director who kept yelling when something went wrong while filming, and decided to name him Wellesley after the one of the producers of the reboot, Wellesley Wild. </p><p>I also made the self-indulgent inclusion that Brain finally attended therapy because I love that grumpy little mouse and I wanted to at least have some of his emotional issues straightened out. </p><p>As of now, this multi-chapter story is mostly complete, and I just need to add in some details in certain scenes, so I will do my best to post new chapters frequently. </p><p>Please leave a kudos or a review if you can! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>